


У теней есть клыки

by Blacki



Category: Alien Series, Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: С тех пор, как исследовательская космическая экспедиция под руководством Сэма Винчестера пропала без вести шесть лет назад, Дин хотел только одного: узнать правду о исчезнувшем брате. Но сколькими мрачными подробностями оплетена эта правда? Сколько скелетов скрывается в шкафу всемирно известной корпорации, и так ли пуста выведенная из эксплуатации космическая станция, как может показаться на первый взгляд?Кроссовер с игрой Alien: Isolation





	1. Chapter 1

— Дин Винчестер?

Сквозь шум разрезаемого железа и потрескивание снопа ярко-оранжевых искр голос доносится приглушённо, словно издалека. Дин прерывает работу, чтобы приподнять защитный шлем и обернуться на звук.

Лицо стоящего в проёме высоких дверей зала человека тяжело рассмотреть из-за бьющего ему в спину потока света. Но бледно-зелёная, со знакомой нашивкой на рукаве униформа не оставляет сомнений в том, кем является непрошенный визитёр.  
Словно в подтверждение поставленный мужской голос говорит:

— Я Эш Линдберг. Из «Вейланд-Ютани».

Дин не удосуживается ответить. Отвернувшись, он опускает забрало и возвращается к работе, заваривая лазером стык. Это в любом случае важнее всего, что могут предложить мудаки из «Вейланд-Ютани». Если не перебрать субсветовые двигатели, то кораблю недолго останется путешествовать по космосу. Удивительно, как он сумел добраться до ремонтной станции и не развалиться на куски. Дин даже представить не может, как долго капитан должен был откладывать ремонт, чтобы довести систему до такого состояния.

— Я к вам по делу, — продолжает он за спиной Дина. — Мы напали на след вашего брата.

Шесть лет спустя.

Рука помимо воли тянется к шее, чтобы коснуться висящего на тонком ремешке древнего кулона из какого-то неземного металла. Одно из немногих оставшихся напоминаний о брате, который тот подарил ему много лет назад. Однако Дин сдерживает порыв. Он поднимается на ноги, откладывая автоген в сторону и вновь поднимая забрало защитного шлема, и выжидательно смотрит на Эша.  
Тот шагает ближе, и Дину наконец удаётся разглядеть складывающиеся из бледно-жёлтого света и теней черты его лица.  
Голос Линдберга совершенно не соответствует его внешности. Высокий белый мужчина со старомодной стрижкой на длинных волосах, плавными и несколько простоватыми чертами лица и мешками под тёмно-зелёными глазами. Он выглядит как потрёпанный усталый программист, а не представитель огромной компании.

— К нам поступило сообщение об обнаружении обломков некоего корабля. Бортовой самописец частично повреждён, но всё указывает, что он с «Джессики».

С корабля Сэма.

— Где?

Дин снимает шлем и кладёт на ближайший к себе ящик, слушая, как Линдберг рассказывает о координатах.

— Самописец доставили на станцию «Севастополь». Он является собственностью компании, так что мы намерены забрать его как можно скорее. Это постоянно действующий космопорт, а также…

— Я знаю, — резко обрывает Дин. Отвернувшись, он ищет чистую кружку в многочисленных шкафчиках. Бросив в неё кубик консервированного кофе, ставит под фиолетово-голубой луч микроволнового излучателя, наблюдая, как тот плавит и нагревает тёмно-коричневую массу. Этот искусственно синтезированный кофе — та ещё гадость, но выбирать не приходится. На подобных кораблях редко найдёшь хороший, натуральный кофе. — Приходилось там работать несколько лет назад. Инженером.

Насколько он помнил, «Севастополь» — огромная торговая станция, уже тогда находившаяся на последнем издыхании. В этом году её окончательно вывели из эксплуатации; во всяком случае, такова была официальная версия. Ходили слухи, что станция пару месяцев как не реагирует на любое сообщения извне, находясь, по сути, в строгой изоляции от внешнего мира. Дин знал, что «Сигсон» уже давно безуспешно пытались продать станцию, но сомневался, что те могли просто так бросить её, пусть и вымершую, парить по космическому пространству. Что-то в этой истории не сходилось, но Дин не имел никакого желания в ней разбираться. Возможно, его инстинкты и не могли привести его к победе в одном из дурацких шоу про экстрасенсов на ТВ, но он предпочитал им доверять. И сейчас они говорили: «Не суйся».

Перед тем, как вновь отвернуться, он замечает, что губы Линдберга всего на долю секунды дёргаются. Однако он тут же вновь берёт себя в руки и продолжает:

— Транспорт есть. Через два дня туда отправляется курьерский корабль «Торренс». На нём мы и полетим.

— Мы? — сухо переспрашивает Дин.

— Я и моя коллега. И вы. Скажем.

Дин коротко фыркает, с громким стуком ставя кружку на стойку, едва не расплёскивая кофе. От них никуда не деться. Даже на блестящем боку микроволнового излучателя поблёскивает эмблема проклятой корпорации. Невысказанные слова повисают в воздухе, и Дин слышит за спиной тихий вздох.

— Послушайте. Я заглянул в материалы дела, когда получил это задание. 

Он мельком оглядывается через плечо: Линдберг подходит ближе, вглядываясь ему в глаза с добродушной улыбкой и выражением, которое должно означать сопереживание. Но Дин только неприязненно морщится и поворачивается к нему затылком, касаясь губами керамического края кружки и прислоняясь спиной к металлической поверхности шкафчиков. Парень выглядит абсолютно безобидным, но от «Вейланд-Ютани» нельзя ждать ничего хорошего.

— Вы же ищете его. Потому и продолжаете работать в секторе, где он исчез. — Дин отводит взгляд от светящегося мягкой улыбкой лица и продолжает бесцельно перебирать какой-то мелкий мусор на стойке. — Я получил разрешение взять вас с собой. Может, вам станет легче на душе.

Голос понижается, а Дин скрипит зубами, сдерживая желание рявкнуть на него и послать... в близлежащую галактику. 

Следовало отдать мудакам из «Вейланд-Ютани» должное: они прекрасно знали, на какие кнопки нажимать, чтобы манипулировать людьми.

Дин отстранённо наблюдает за каплями синтетического кофе на дне кружки. Тёмно-коричневая, почти чёрная жидкость кажется невероятно контрастной на снежно-белом глянцевом фоне.

Инстинкты говорят, нет, кричат ему, что эта затея — не так хороша, как может показаться, но…

Он хочет знать, что произошло с Сэмом.

Он должен знать.


	2. Chapter 2

В космосе утро начинается не с рыжеющего на восходе горизонта, а пробуждение — не с пробивающихся сквозь занавески солнечных лучей. Здесь пробуждение начинается с сигнала бортового суперкомпьютера и отключения криокапсул.

Дин не может найти нужных слов, чтобы описать свою ненависть к изобретателю криокапсул.

«Вейланд-Ютани» годами — веками — улучшали своё творение, максимизируя производительность, делая его более удобным, комфортным и так далее… но, вот незадача, переменить человеческий организм они не смогли. Возможно, криокапсулы в 2362 году были намного лучше моделей 2030 года, и тем не менее… 

Дин считал себя привычным к гиперсну человеком. Но неизменная головная боль, скованность в мышцах и лёгкая тошнота сопровождали его при каждом пробуждении, сколько бы перелётов не оставалось за плечами. 

Он несколько приходит в себя после принятия душа, но пальцы всё равно сгибаются с трудом, словно у артрозного старика, пока он натягивает болотного цвета комбинезон. После он заставляет себя пойти в бортовой кафетерий и, дружелюбно поздоровавшись, с трудом разделить обед вместе с командой. 

По обе стороны длинного стола сидят пятеро членов экипажа. Линдберг выглядит раздражающее бодрым, как и Эллен — командир корабля, с которой Дин успел пообщаться перед вылетом. У неё тёмные, уложенные в элегантную причёску волосы и строгое лицо с тонкими губами, угловатыми бровями над зеленовато-карими глазами и живым персиковым румянцем на щеках. Троих мужчин, сидящих чуть в отдалении, он не знает — их также представили друг другу перед вылетом, но ни имён, ни лиц Дин не запомнил. Отсутствие Джо — дочери Эллен и юриста команды, он замечает не сразу. 

— Джо только недавно приступила к практике и плохо переносит анабиоз, — поясняет Эллен, замечая блуждающий взгляд Дина, и тот, кивнув, сосредотачивается на тарелке с пастой. Ему трудно заставить себя съесть хотя бы немного, но, как показывает опыт, после принятия пищи станет лучше.

— Вижу, вам он тоже даётся не очень хорошо, Дин.

— Чего не скажешь о вас с Линдбергом, — Дин кривит губы в скованной ухмылке.

— Я летаю более тридцати лет, а Эшу не особо нужен сон.

— В каком смысле? 

— Я андроид, — вступает в разговор Эш, и от удивления Дин давится едой. — Мне казалось, вы знаете.

Его взгляд, метнувшись, падает на ладонь Эша, и тот поднимает руку, демонстрируя крошечные, малозаметные логотипы «Вейланд-Ютани» на подушечках пальцев.   
Блядь. 

— В последнее время мне не слишком часто удавалось взаимодействовать с андроидами. Под последним временем я подразумеваю всю жизнь. Разве компания не перешла в «человеческий» формат?

— Компания пытается вернуть былое величие и не допускать ошибок прошлого.Тот инцидент более чем пятидесятилетней давности едва не разорил компанию, не говоря уже о последующем запрете на производство андроидов. Но с момента отмены запрета и карантина среди представителей компании вновь можно встретить немало андроидов.

Если честно, Дин не вполне понимает, как следует реагировать на эту информацию, потому снова утыкается в тарелку.  
Вообще-то, реакция на андроидов у него вполне естественная: недоверие. Ему случилось родиться в том поколении, для которого андроиды были лишь рассказанной взрослыми сказкой. И практически всю жизнь окружали его люди — настоящие люди, из плоти и крови. А три года назад сказка вновь стала былью — и появились другие люди. Искусственные. Ведомые чётко прописанным кодом. Как, чёрт побери, можно всерьёз доверять кому-то, чья жизнь прописана бесконечной цепочкой нулей и единиц? 

Дин старается не слишком много об этом думать — так можно и свихнуться.

Эллен и Эш покидают кафетерий намного раньше остальных, а Дин, не зная, чем занять образовавшийся промежуток свободного времени, сначала бесцельно бродит по кораблю, а потом решает заглянуть к Джо. Стены длинного прохода увиты горизонтальными дутыми полосами какого-то странного блестящего материала, из-за чего белый коридор напоминает кишки огромного зверя, и не ясно виной тому дурной вкус дизайнера или так и задумано.

Дин не любит летать. Пусть сердце и не становится, но внутреннее напряжение никогда не отпускает. Он знает всё о строении этих чёртовых кораблей, но где-то на периферии сознания постоянно пульсирует осознание того, что только несколько слоёв металла отделяют его от открытого космоса. В мире, где люди научились лечить рак, аэрофобия кажется глупостью, но... Звездолёт — что-то вроде мыльного пузыря, который может лопнуть в любой момент. Дин не поверит в обратное, даже если переберёт весь его до последнего винтика. 

Сэм всегда утверждал, что это нелепо. А Дин соглашался.

Чёрт, он так скучает.

С отлёта «Джессики» прошло уже шесть лет. Сэм просто светился от счастья, когда ему доверили руководство экспедицией. Исследовательский корабль, своя команда учёных и миссия по поиску новых форм жизни и пригодных для людей планет — предел мечтаний любого ботаника. И всё это всего в двадцать четыре. Парень всегда был чёртовым гением. 

На самом деле, шесть лет — не такой уж и длинный срок. Исследовательские миссии занимали годы, но спустя пару лет компания потеряла всякую связь с «Джессикой». Она просто исчезла. Как и все вся команда.

По правде говоря, Дин до сих пор малодушно надеялся, что передатчик корабля просто вышел из строя, и брат до сих пор спит в своей криокапсуле. Он прекрасно знал, что вероятность этого стремится к нулю, но что остается ещё, кроме как надеяться?

И вот теперь компания нашла самописец, и Дин до усрачки боится узнать правду. 

— Доброе утро.

Джо он находит по пути в каюту. Её светлые волосы распущены и волной закрывают бледное лицо. Джо поднимает усталые глаза на Дина и слабо улыбается. 

— Сомневаюсь, что сейчас утро. Но даже если так, то оно определённо не доброе. Ужасно себя чувствую. Я бы даже сказала паршиво.

— Это твой первый перелёт?

— Второй. Юристы редко покидают офис, так что не думаю, что вскоре привыкну к этим штуковинам.

— До сих пор помню свои первые полёты. После каждого пробуждения кишки ещё месяц не могли развязаться. На самом деле я удивлён, что команде потребовался юрист. 

Громкое объявление через динамик обрывает его на последнем слове. Трансфер-группу призывают явиться на капитанский мостик, и это значит только одно: корабль приближается к «Севастополю», а с этим и к решению тайны, которая ждала своего часа на протяжении шести лет. 

Дин не может не чувствовать нервного покалывания в кончиках пальцев.

— Потеря «Джессики» дорого обошлась компании. Начальству будет спокойнее, если я разберусь в причинах и укажу это в отчётах. Кроме того, нужно утрясти кое-какие дела на «Севастополе». Корпоративная тайна, — сдержанно отвечает Джо, а после неожиданно фыркает. — По правде говоря, сначала меня не слишком вдохновляла вся эта бумажная работа — на юридический отправила мама. В подростковом возрасте я мечтала открыть пиратский бар где-нибудь на отшибе вселенной. Но после мне начало нравиться. Кто бы мог подумать, да?

— Неожиданности случаются. Мой брат долгое время грезил карьерой адвоката, даже отучился пару семестров, но после нашёл себя в колонизации дальних миров.   
Что в результате его и погубило.

Джо слабо улыбается, а после вздыхает. 

— Прости, Дин. Наверное, тебе совсем не до моего нытья…

— Всё нормально, — уверяет Дин. На самом деле не совсем — но он не хочет, чтобы с ним обращались как с жертвой. — А теперь пойдём. Не хочется заставлять твою маму ждать.

***

— Что-то не так? — неуверенно спрашивает Дин.

Эллен сохраняет элегантную сдержанность, только едва заметно поводя плечами, а вот Эш раздосадовано хлопает выключенной планшеткой о стол. Не слишком аккуратное обращение с корпоративным имуществом и слишком эмоциональное поведение для синтетика.

— Мы второй час пытаемся связаться с диспетчерской «Севастополя», но до сих пор не получили ответа. Кроме этого.

Эллен пару раз щёлкает по сенсорному экрану панели управления, включая запись.

Щелкающие и шипящие звуки резко врываются в уши, и Дин морщится, словно раскусил горький орех. Из помех то и дело вырываются обрывки каких-то слов, слишком короткие и неясные, чтобы их мог распознать корабельный суперкомпьютер, а уж тем более человеческое ухо.

— Больше ничего. И это ещё не всё. Эш, приблизь семьдесят четвёртый сектор. Видите?

Пролистав меню планшета в поисках нужной опции, Эш выводит изображение на главный экран, и Дин, облокотившись руками на панель и прищурившись, склоняется над изображением.

— Шлюз вышел из строя, — констатирует он. — Причалить не сможем. 

— Именно. Похоже, со связью там полная беда. Мной отправлен запрос на состыковку и немедленный трансфер группы, но безрезультатно. Я вижу только один выход: состыковаться и добраться до станции «вручную» — протянем трос и, передвигаясь по нему, попадём на «Севастополь». Все шлюзовые камеры оснащены рычагом для внешнего управления, так что проблем быть не должно.

— А это вообще законно? — изъявляет сомнение Дин, потому что серьёзно, разве не так в двадцать четвёртом веке выглядит взлом с проникновением?

— Мы уведомили о прибытии. Все данные отправлены и внесены в бортовой журнал. По протоколу, при соблюдении этих условий и отсутствии ответа в течении сорока пяти минут, мы имеем право на несанкционированную высадку, — говорит Джо, и Дин пожимает плечами. Кто он такой, чтобы спорить с юристом?

— Тогда решено, — провозглашает Эллен. — Выходите через двадцать минут.

***

Севастополь огромен. Это целый летучий город, расположенный на орбите газового гиганта планетарной системы Дзета 2 Сетки. Город, в который компания вложила массу усилий и средств, и который не оправдал её надежд.

Песочно-рыжая вихрастая поверхность KG-348 излучает мягкий, приглушённый свет, а звёзды кажутся крошечными дырочками в чёрной шали тьмы. Севастополь — словно огромный кусок чужеродного космического хлама, выточенный из одного сплошного куска стали. Его резкие грани, словно сотканные из теней, лишь слегка подсвечены тусклыми желтоватыми отблесками газового гиганта. 

Они словно новенькая фантастическая декорация и находящаяся рядом гнилая свалка из старых, уже никому не нужных вещей. 

Держа руки на протянутом между станцией и кораблём стальном тросе, Дин медленно и, как он надеется, уверенно движется сквозь вакуум космического пространства.  
Регулятор физического состояния, встроенный в защитный костюм персонального компьютера на левом запястье, показывает практически идеальные показатели, но это не отменяет того факта, что Дину до жути не по себе. Ведь может показаться, что ты просто паришь в чернильной невесомости, но лишь только тонкая оболочка защитного костюма защищает от температуры в минус двести семьдесят градусов, радиации и прочих пагубных условий открытого космоса. 

Они — назойливые рыбки-прилипалы, тревожащие ленивого и безмятежного кита галактики.

— Боюсь, это не входит в мои обязанности, — нервно произнесла десятью минутами ранее Джо, когда механический голос выдал это жуткое слово: «Разгерметизация», и в шлюзе раздался свист выдуваемого воздуха.

Внутренне он был склонен согласиться с ней, но вслух произнёс только твёрдое, но оптимистичное:

— Не бойся. Просто делай как я. И ты, Эш.  
Смотря прямо на раскрывающиеся створки шлюза и не оборачиваясь. Как и полагается крутым парням. В конце концов, именно у него в команде наибольший опыт выходов в космос. И пусть его воротит от этого дерьма, он должен быть стойким хотя бы ради этих людей позади.

Поправка. Одного человека.

Взрыв внезапен.

Просто в одну секунду Дин смотрит на врата шлюза впереди, а в следующую — расцветающий где-то на периферии зрения оранжевый цветок пламени и стремительно приближающийся кусок обшивки. 

Начало, прямо скажем, не слишком хорошее. Хуёвое начало.

Взрыв выглядит как очень яркий и практически мгновенно потухший огненный шар.

В космосе нет кислорода.

В космосе нет звука.

В космосе никто не услышит твой крик. 

Острый край стального пласта обрывает трос прямо позади него, и Дин, бесполезно цепляясь за остаток одной рукой, чувствует, как летит вперёд. До хруста выворачивая шею, видит, что успел достаточно отдалиться от места столкновения. Он слышит в динамике голоса, расплывчатые и невнятные, и не может разобрать ничего, кроме собственного имени. А за неторопливо дрейфующим куском металла он не видит Эша и Джо.

Он остался один.

Вытянутой вперёд рукой он ударяется о поверхность «Севастополя», и кричащие что-то голоса затихают. 

Он видит рычаг. Обычный, незамысловатый рычаг. Цепляясь о стыки обшивки словно на уроке скалолазания, он движется к нему, отчаянно вцепляется обеими руками и тянет вниз. Рычаг поддаётся туго, и Дин молится всем известным богам, чтобы сработало.

Удача: створка шлюза послушно поднимается перед ним, пропуская отчаянно цепляющегося за наружную обшивку Дина в отсек, после чего с шипением герметизируется.

А Дин.... бессильно повалившись на пол, слушая вибрирующую в барабанных перепонках кровь, закрывает глаза, чтобы насладиться расслабляющей пеленой тьмы.

***

Когда Дин вновь открывает глаза, перед ними пляшут мутные оранжевые пятна, то появляющиеся из темноты, то вновь исчезающие.

Воспоминания о предположительно последних минутах жизни отрывочны.  
Дин не уверен, была ли причиной его спасения слепая удача или защитный костюм. Во всяком случае, на нём нет ни царапинки, и за это смело можно сказать спасибо прочному материалу последнего. Почти. Мысль словно подает сигнал мозгу, и онемевшую левую руку простреливает болью. Боль — это хорошо. Боль означает, что он всё ещё жив. По небольшой панели на запястье пошли мелкие трещины, и, чёрт, какой же силы должен был быть удар об обшивку? Конечно, оборудование обычного курьерского судна намного хуже, чем на исследовательских кораблях, но чёрт. 

Левая рука. Это всегда грёбаная левая рука. Именно левую руку он дважды ломал в детстве, именно на левой руке он однажды прищемил мизинец, раздробив кости, из-за чего палец теперь кривоват и не столь подвижен, как должен быть (может, Дин, как утверждал Сэм, и идиот, но зачем обращаться в больницу, если кости срослись самостоятельно, а этот небольшой дефект ни капли его не беспокоит?), именно на левой руке куча шрамов. 

Стоило догадаться, что он умудрится испортить персональный компьютер. У него всегда всё не в порядке. Даже новейшая аппаратура. 

— Эш? Джо? — нерешительно зовёт он, надеясь, что крошечный передатчик не пострадал. 

Но тишина не торопится нарушать обета молчания, и Дин спешит отсоединить заляпанный грязью шлем. Синяя, облегающая как вторая кожа ткань защитного костюма не доставляет ни малейшего физического дискомфорта и — как уже убедился Дин — отлично защищает от внешних угроз, но… Дин испытывает иррациональное чувство неудобства. Ему просто необходимо что-то с карманами. И хоть немного, но посвободнее.

В воспоминаниях Дина «Севастополь» совмещал в себе как новейшие технологии, так и давно устаревшие. Сейчас же тщательно возводимая иллюзия стабильности рухнула, словно карточный домик, и глазам Дина предстало истинное обличие станции. Над головой мерцают и вспыхивают жёлтые и красные аварийные огни, словно самурайским мечом разрезающие пропитанный запахами металла и пыли воздух, к которым примешивается что-то ещё, столь неуловимое, что нос Дина не может это распознать. Заклинившая раздвижная дверь на входе в шлюз то и дело тускло потрескивает вспышками электрических искр. Справа Дин подмечает странную вогнутость двери — будто что-то большое и невероятно сильное протаранило готовый закрыться шлюз. На полу — какие-то царапины и непонятные тёмные пятна. Широкий пустынный коридор впереди трудно хорошо рассмотреть из-за недостатка освещения, но Дин видит, что он завален пустыми контейнерами из-под снаряжения, обрывками картонных коробок и мелким мусором.

Он несколько раз тычет пальцем в панель персонального компьютера на запястье, с четвёртого раза включая фонарь. Уже хорошо. Заодно он решается отключить защитное поле перчаток костюма: эта функция, кажется, работает более-менее исправно. По синей ткани проходится волна стремительно теряющих в цвете мельчайших шестиугольников, и Дин поворачивает ладонь тыльной стороной вверх, рассматривая пересекающий её крупный белый шрам. По сути, ткань его костюма — и не ткань вовсе, а сложнейшее сочетание нанотехнологий. 

Всё-таки хорошо, что ему досталось такое хорошее снаряжение по новейшим технологиям. Нажать на нужные кнопки — и полная свобода ощущений, будто бы на нём ничего нет. 

Бля. Кажется, раньше так звучала реклама презервативов. 

Ладно. У него есть полумёртвый фонарик, вроде как живой переключатель и… какая-то фигня, считывающая скорость его дыхания. На кой чёрт это может понадобиться? 

Левый проход целиком завален жёлтыми транспортировочными контейнерами и синими цистернами с логотипом «Сигсон», будто бы люди специально пытались перегородить путь, и Дин, не имея другого выбора, сворачивает направо.

Коридоры «Севастополя» мрачны, пусты и гулки. Присыпанные слоем мелкого мусора, расписанные граффити и абсолютно безлюдные. Тусклый луч фонаря выхватывает из обволакивающей стены ловушки сумрака обрывки слов и фраз, разноцветных, размашистых и непонятных. 

— Тут есть кто-нибудь? — шёпотом спрашивает Дин тёмный зоб коридора впереди. Почему-то не хочется повышать голос; кажется, что даже невысокий потолок угрожающе нависает и источает опасность.

Чёртов «Севастополь». 

Проход впереди перегорожен яркими полосатыми конусами и неоново-жёлтой предупреждающей табличкой. Одна из массивных напольных панелей снята,  
обнажая блестящие аорты труб и тёмный провал под ними. Толстый стальной срез идеально ровного прямоугольника блестит цепочкой ярких круглых лампочек.  
Дин осторожно наклоняется над краем. Кажется, внизу можно разглядеть пол нижнего уровня. Значит, до него метров шесть. Перебраться на другую сторону проще и безопаснее, чем спуститься.

И он, держась рукой за стену, осторожно ставит ногу на трубу. Та угрожающе скрипит под его весом, но, кажется, ломаться не собирается, и Дин быстро переносит вторую ногу. 

В воздух с громким шумом вырывается столп ослепительно-яркого сине-оранжевого пламени, и Дин инстинктивно отшатывается назад. Ноги скользят на глянцевой поверхности трубы, и следующее, что он помнит — лихорадочно мелькающие перед глазами оранжево-чёрные пятна, а после — прошибшую затылок боль.

Уже второй раз костюм спасает его от неминуемых переломов конечностей, но в этот раз Дин умудряется удариться головой. Реальность перед глазами плывёт невыразительными пятнами тени, а голову ведёт от тошнотворного головокружения. Дин медленно перекатывается на живот, осторожно приподнимается на локтях, и налитый свинцом затылок взрывается мерзкой болезненной пульсацией, вынуждая закрыть глаза и с тихим стоном уткнуться лбом в пол. Его металлический холод приятно обволакивает кружащуюся голову.

Фонарик несколько раз опасно мигает, но продолжает светить, а идея оставить шлем возле шлюза уже не кажется хорошей. Он чувствует себя неуютно. 

Пару минут спустя он находит в себе силы выпрямиться. Его покачивает, а голова немного кружится, но с этим можно справиться, если не совершать резких движений.

Космопорт, куда он, очевидно, попал, если судить по нависающей над головой табличкой с обозначением на английском и китайском (или японском?) языках, встречает его неприветливой, гулкой тишиной. Хаотично сваленные чемоданы вызывают странное, гнетущее впечатление. Некоторые сумки раскрыты, и от разбросанных по стальному полу вещей становится не по себе: жизнь словно резко оборвалась, оставив после себя только эти скорбные напоминания о прошлом человеческого муравейника. Рваная шелуха рваных бумажек шелестит под ботинком, словно мёртвая осенняя листва.

Взгляд зацепляется за размашистую ярко-синюю надпись, и Дин останавливается.

«R.I.P. Sevastopol».

Станция содрогается в похожем на карабельный гудок гуле. 

Пол дрожит под ногами, и Дин вытягивает руки в стороны, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Раздаётся дребезжащий звук, чем-то напоминающий тот, что издаёт сминающийся металл. Висящий над головой надорванный провод взрывается снопом белых искр, стальные балки над головой дрожат, и на полосах тусклого света появляется рябь осыпающейся пыли.

Господи, да тут всё на соплях держится.

И гораздо проще справляться с фобией, когда земля не трясётся под ногами, напоминая, что этот летучий кусок металлолома может в любой момент сорваться и найти свою могилу на KG-348.

Едва дыша Дин, раскидывает руки в стороны в инстинктивной и совершенно ненужной попытке сохранить равновесие. Он понятия не имеет, что за дерьмо тут произошло, и из-за чего станция пребывает в таком плачевном состоянии. Лихорадочный, горячечный шум крови в ушах мешает сосредоточиться, перед глазами мутнеет, и Дин, пошатнувшись, вновь падает на колени.

Каждое землетрясение начинается с небольшого потряхивания. Это высказывание можно применить ко многим вещам. 

Воздух под высоким потолком зала гудит от низкого вибрирующего гудения.  
С усилием оттолкнувшись от земли, Дин, морщась от прострельнувшей боли в запястье и стараясь держаться возле расписанных баллончиком стен, быстро пересекает длинный коридор порта, перешагивая через брошенные на пол дамские сумочки и обходя груды чемоданов, сваленных возле рам неработающих металлоискателей и конвейерных лент. Он размеренно вдыхает и выдыхает, контролируя дыхание, и в голове потихоньку начинает проясняться.

Под ботинком что-то скрипит. Отступив, Дин видит пылающе-красные осколки женского кулона. Обычная дешёвая бижутерия на расстёгнутой тонкой серебристой цепочке. Ещё одна вещь, по неизвестной причине брошенная хозяином, и Дин, тряхнув головой, шагает вперёд, игнорируя навязчивое ощущение незримо давящих со всех сторон стен. Просто фобия. Это как старые мифы о целяющихся за ноги призраках: нужно просто не обращать внимания, и тогда они отстанут. 

Пустой зал сейчас выглядит почти что мирным, и хаотичный сердечный ритм практически выравнивается. Некоторые чемоданы раскрыты, и ворох вещей неряшливой кучей вывалились наружу. Дин останавливается, задумчиво рассматривая ворох мятой цветастой ткани. Не похоже, что хозяева собираются вернуться за брошенными вещами. А Дину отчаянно хочется избавится от ощущения, что он абсолютно голый стоит на сцене.

В конце концов Дин решается натянуть поверх защитного костюма найденные обычные голубые джинсы и клетчатую рубашку — это определённо не было необходимостью, и ему немного неловко подбирать чьё-то брошенное имущество, но по крайней мере он больше не чувствует себя обнажённым, а, значит, отсекает от чувства тревожности хотя бы маленький, почти незаметный в общем комке кусочек. Кто бы там ни разрабатывал дизайн костюма, он явно перестарался: Дин уверен, что ему не обязательно так тесно обтягивать каждый изгиб тела. 

Бесцельно оглядываясь, Дин подмечает всё новые и новые детали странного пазла. Небольшая малахитово-зелёная сумочка. Раскрытая книга. Пряжка от ремня. Алая туфелька со сломанным каблуком. Светло-серый пиджак. Множество вещей, принадлежавшие тем, кто, как кажется, давно ушли. Но стали ли прошлым? 

Высокая арка выхода и ряд турникетов остаются позади. И всё-таки Дин чувствует, как растёт иррациональное напряжение.

Никому не нужная космическая станция, построенная компанией, о которой все забыли. Грустное зрелище. 

Что-то звякает справа от него. Дыхание становится поверхностным, и Дин резко разворачивается, светя фонариком в стену и не видя ничего необычного. Только стойку регистрации, опрокинутый стул и карточный шкаф позади, из-за которого видна тонкая полоса закрытого люка вентиляции. С минуту Дин просто рассматривает этот небольшой, гипнотизирующий уголок просторного фойе, будто выискивая доказательства существования… он и сам не знает, чего. 

— Эй? Кто здесь? — с опаской спрашивает он, досадуя на собственный внезапный испуг и разыгравшееся воображение. 

Здесь определённо что-то нечисто: станция скрывает мрачную, гнетущую тайну, и Дин не уверен, что желает разгадать её, но зал пуст. Вновь, как и везде, воцаряется удивительная, давящая на сознание тишина. Ни для кого не секрет, что старые детали могут скрипеть от времени. А на этой станции более чем достаточно старых деталей.

И почему от нелепых, притянутых за уши объяснений необъяснимым явлениям становится легче? 

Нет. Не легче. Проще.

Дин светит фонариком в другие тёмные места зала. Конечно же, там пусто. Но давящее чувство и жутковатое ощущение присутствия кого-то ещё не уходит. Он не может отделаться от ощущения, что за ним бесшумно следует некая фантомная тень, и это чертовски нервирует. Сгустившееся в воздухе напряжение словно грозовое дыхание надвигающегося шторма. Наверное, так и начинается паранойя. 

Зал фойе выглядит как какая-нибудь ночлежка: на полу разложены в ряд неубранные спальные мешки, рядом валяются брошенные коробки, сумки и упаковки из-под быстрых завтраков, ещё какие-то мелкие вещи. Будто люди просто сорвались с места и убежали, забыв про свои нехитрые пожитки. Присев на корточки, Дин запускает руку в одну из оставленных походных сумок. Первая почти пуста. Внутри второй обнаруживаются обрывки проводов и какие-то металлические осколки, половина замшелого энергетического батончика, пустой шприц из-под стимулятора и малозаметная тёмная пластина, на которую Дин, тем не менее, тут же обращает внимание. Экран карманного мини-радара сильно поцарапан, а аккумулятор разряжен на треть, но Дин улыбается, немного регулируя датчик движения, прежде чем засунуть прибор в задний карман. Полезная вещь. Особенно учитывая, что встроенный в костюм сканер полетел.

Практически успокоенный тишиной датчика, Дин загоняет подальше липкое чувство тревожности. Тут нет никого, кроме него. Плевать на ощущение молчаливого внимания — просто паранойя. 

Одна из потолочных ламп висит на конце выдернутого из потолка электрического кабеля, и с минуту Дин просто стоит, недоумённо рассматривая её, прежде чем направляет луч фонаря вперёд.

Дальнейший проход преграждает опечатанная оранжевым механическим затвором дверь.

Устройство достаточно примитивно. Снимается путём ослабления затвора обычным гаечным ключом. 

Где-то тут должен быть комплект инструментов — обязан быть, если только руководство «Севастополя» не забило на требования безопасности. 

Но в такой темноте искать его бесполезно. Фонарик скоро погаснет, и тогда Дин окажется в весьма затруднительном положении. Уже вон хрень разная мерещится…

Ему нужно запустить генератор, чтобы включить электричество. А после можно будет попытаться разобраться с дверью.

Он толкает единственную неавтоматическую малозаметную дверь в дальней части зала.

Узкий лестничный проём за ней ведёт вниз и там, словно зловещий туман, сгущается над десятками ступеней непроницаемая тёмная мгла. Слабому лучу фонаря не удаётся разогнать плотные тени: его луч, осветив всего пару метров дороги, теряется во тьме, и Дин чувствует лёгкое головокружение от внезапно накатившего приступа клаустрофобии. 

Он бывал только в южной части «Севастополя» и плохо помнил расположение многочисленных залов и комнат. Но под технические отделы обычно на подобных станциях выделялись нижние этажи, и Дин, понадеявшись на удачу, решительно шагает на лестницу. 

***

Тут стоит та же странная, звенящая пустота. В скрадывающей пространство тьме тусклые редкие лампы аварийного освещения светятся словно звёзды. Белёсый свет фонаря разрезает душную жару помещения, выхватывая из тьмы матово поблескивающие плавные грани замолкших генераторов. Они уже успели покрыться тонким слоем пыли, и Дин прикидывает, как долго станция оставалась в этом мрачном забвении. Однако, когда он подходит ближе, то замечает небольшие, едва заметные пятна, где пыльная мембрана немного тоньше — следы, явно оставленные чьими-то пальцами. Ещё одна улика, подтверждающая, что когда-то тут была жизнь. 

Ярко ощущается отсутствие вентиляции. Воздух здесь заметно жарче, он пропитан запахом затхлости и какого-то странного, режущего нос зловония, которое Дин списывает на возможные проблемы с проводкой.

Правая часть зала отгорожена высокой сетчатой перегородкой, и Дин, с непонятной осторожностью раскрыв жалобно лязгнувшую створку двери, идёт вглубь помещения. Дребезжащий звук от проволочной сетки ещё пару секунд эхом отражается от стен комнаты. 

Фонарик, свет которого становится всё бледнее и бледнее, мигнув, окончательно затухает, и Дина накрывает непроглядная слепящая мгла. Он останавливается, часто моргая, чтобы глаза побыстрее привыкли к резко навалившей черноте и, чёрт, все эти киношные штампы взялись не с пустого места, верно? 

Слабые источники света помогают слабо: у Дина довольно хреновое ночное зрение. Раздаётся почти оглушающий звон, когда он с громкой руганью врезается в стоящее на пути ведро, раскидав по полу лежащие в нём куски тряпок и пластмассы.  
Чёртова темнота. 

Вдали коридора горит строительный фонарь на ярко-жёлтой стойке — самое яркое пятно окружающего пейзажа, и Дин движется к нему.

Зловоние усиливается. 

Внимание привлекает нечто, матово сверкнувшее за раскрытой сетчатой перегородкой справа, и Дин останавливается, вглядываясь в темноту.  
Сначала он видит выделяющееся своей чернотой пятно на полу и очертания чего-то вытянутого в нём. Металлически поблёскивает головка гаечного ключа, и Дин шагает было вперёд, но тут же останавливается. Вытянутый предмет обретает форму. Форму сжимающей гаечный ключ человеческой руки. А затем, осторожно, испуганно приблизившись, он рассматривает остальное.

Верхняя часть тела выглядит так, будто человек вступил в схватку с роботом-погрузчиком. Головы и одной руки нет: не вышедшая из сустава головка плечевой кости обломана почти у основания, напоминая разбитую бутылку, голова, как кажется, просто расплющена. На месте лица сплошная рваная рана, наполненная чёрной кровью, обломками костей и поблёскивающими желеобразными сгустками. Обломки рёбер острыми пиками торчат из раскуроченной грудной клетки, словно сломанные планки оконной рамы, внутренности вываливаются из неё, словно сдувшиеся воздушные шарики. Обрывки рабочего комбинезона облепили тело подобно листьям какого-то причудливого плюща, а чуть в отдалении валяется блестящий, запачканный запёкшимися корочками кровяных брызг белый значок. Дин старается смотреть куда угодно, но только не на него, чтобы не видеть улыбающегося лица на фотографии, и благодарен налитому тьмой воздуху за то, что скрадывает цвета.

Тут темно, жарко и душно, а воздух тяжёл и почти осязаем от смешавшихся в нём запахов. Зажав рот и нос воротником рубашки, Дин старается неглубоко дышать и медленно шагает вперёд: он словно плывёт сквозь плотные чернильно-чёрные воды, с каждым движением ощущая, как сдавливаются лихорадочно пульсирующие лёгкие. 

Под ботинком хлюпает что-то склизкое, более густое, чем кровь, когда он склоняется над трупом. Рукоятка ключа покрыта вязкими, словно клейстер, чёрно-багровыми пятнами, и Дин сглатывает, чтобы сдержать подкатывающий к горлу желудок. Вздутая, раскрашенная грязно-зелёной сетью сосудов рука с жёлтыми обгрызенными ногтями продолжает сжимать ручку, и, блядь, Дин не притронется к ней даже за миллион баксов.

— Давай, приятель. Мне это нужнее, — сипло шепчет он.

Наконец пальцы соскальзывают. Тошнотворное марево комнаты колышется, запахи стухшего мяса и прорвавшейся канализации опаляют ноздри. Дин, сглотнув, быстро вытирает осклизлую от пота ладонь о джинсы и кидается прочь.  
Он вцепляется пальцами свободной руки в сетчатую перегородку генераторной, вдыхая затхлый воздух, и в этом его ошибка. Отвратительное зловоние застарелой смерти врывается в носоглотку, мышцы живота сокращаются, и полупереваренные остатки последней трапезы устремляются наружу вместе с желчью.

Он тяжело дышит, чувствуя бушующие ритмы собственного сердцебиения и молчаливого присутствия мёртвого тела за спиной. Руки и колени мелко-мелко дрожат.

Ему приходилось видеть трупы. Однажды на работе случился несчастный случай: парня засосало в вентиляционную турбину (после Дин долгие месяцы не мог без тошноты смотреть на мясной фарш), но это… 

Это не несчастный случай.

То самое странное ощущение, подсознательная уверенность неправильности происходящего, мучившая его с самого первого мгновения, как он впервые ступил на корабль, обретает название: Дину кажется, что он бредёт по огромной могиле.

Боже.

Тяжёлый смрад мёртвой плоти впитался в окружающие Дина пластик и металл.   
Он больше не чувствует успокоения в молчании датчика, ожидая подвоха за каждым углом.

Запутавшись в ногах, он чуть было не падает, пытаясь повернуться, и нетвердой походкой идёт дальше. Со стоном отвращения вытирает со лба пот, чувствуя во рту противный кислый привкус. 

Ладно. Хорошо. 

Теперь генератор. И тогда он сможет покинуть холодные стены этой стальной гробницы.

Выключатель генератора находится в некотором отдалении, и Дин чувствует заметное облегчение, когда опускает упрямый рубильник. Хотя бы здесь всё просто.

Откуда-то сверху доносится глухой хлопок, будто бы что-то взорвалось, и Дин инстинктивно пригибается. 

Становится заметно светлее. Дин может, не щурясь, разглядеть тёмные стены, решётчатые перегородки и удивительно чистый пол. В свете всё не настолько абстрактно, но настолько же удручающе. 

Тихий бурчащий звук включающихся генераторов действует успокаивающе, и Дин спешит подняться наверх. Будто какая-то неизвестная сила выталкивает его к выходу, подгоняя плетью адреналина.

Первое, что он видит, вернувшись в фойе — осколки потолочной лампы на полу. Наверное, именно она взорвалась от перепада электроэнергии.

Да уж. Человечество несколько веков назад поработило космос, а вот вовремя делать ремонт так и не научилось. 

Дин порывисто выдыхает, чувствуя, как воздух медленно покидает лёгкие. Боль в ушибленной руке стала какой-то далекой и притупленной.

Нужно сваливать. И как можно скорее. Дин не знает, кто или что расправилось с тем парнем внизу, но не имеет ни малейшего желания познакомиться с этим поближе.

Большая часть замков автоматическая и работает от электричества, но, к счастью, человечество ещё не нашло способ полностью отказаться от старой-доброй механики. Радар в заднем кармане предупреждающе вибрирует, но Дин, не обращая внимания и приладив ключ, обеими руками тянет за ярко-жёлтую ручку, стараясь раскрыть тугой замок, когда в затылок утыкается что-то холодное, а твёрдый низкий голос говорит:

— Подними руки вверх и медленно обернись.

***

— Ладно. Хорошо. — Продолжая сжимать в руках гаечный ключ, Дин выдыхает и медленно разворачивается. Так и не снятый замок больно упирается в спину.  
Это первый встреченный Дином живой человек, но, чёрт, облегчения это не приносит.

У незнакомца растрёпанные грязные волосы, волевые скулы, прямой нос и бледные плоские губы. Темнеющая на щеках сизая щетина и лазурно-синие глаза под нахмуренными бровями. Он одного роста с Дином и, как кажется, возраста, одет в мятые голубые брюки из грубой синтетической ткани и расстёгнутую, сомнительной свежести тёмную толстовку с капюшоном, под которой болтается свободная чёрная футболка. 

Вид у него нервный и усталый, но взгляд недружелюбный и твёрдый. 

Дин вздрагивает, когда мужчина, рванувшись вперёд, выхватывает ключ из его руки. Тяжело сглотнув, он неуверенно говорит:

— Я Дин. Дин Винчестер.

Палец на курке пистолета дёргается, когда мужчина двигает кистью, чтобы покрепче перехватить рукоять, и презрительно усмехается.

— И откуда же ты тут, Дин?

Он хмурится, не вполне понимая, что должен ответить, но полувопросительно произносит:

— С корабля. 

— Нет тут кораблей. Никаких. — Лицо незнакомца, вид у которого и без того траурный, ещё больше мрачнеет. — Давно уже нет.

— Я не вру.

Дин сглатывает, уставившись на блестящий тёмный ствол возле своего лица. Лазерный. Один выстрел, и он, словно Пизанская башня, свалится с прожжённой во лбу дырой. Дерьмо. Наверное, этот образ должен работать как своеобразная сыворотка правды.

— И почему я должен тебе верить?

— А зачем мне врать? — Дин заставляет себя оторвать взгляд от пистолета. Под его дулом он слишком туго соображает. — Слушай... Как тебя зовут?

Мужчина молчит пару секунд, будто раздумывает, стоит ли сообщать ему своё имя, но после всё так же мрачно говорит:

— Кастиэль.

— Ладно, Кастиэль. Я не знаю, что за дерьмо тут у вас происходит. Но мы можем помочь друг другу. Ты должен здесь всё хорошо знать, так? Помоги мне найти команду, — предлагает он. В глазах Кастиэля стоит невысказанное «А мне что с этого?», но он молчит, ожидая продолжения. — Взамен возьмём на корабль. — Дин дёргает пальцами левой руки, прежде чем пошевелить ей, и медленно отводит в сторону воротник рубашки, показывая синюю ткань защитного костюма под ней. — Видишь? Мне просто нужно найти способ вернуться.

— С чего мне тебе верить?

— А зачем мне врать? Просто помоги мне найти своих и связаться с кораблём, и мы вместе отсюда уберёмся. Что скажешь?

— Скажу, что сегодня твой счастливый день, Дин Винчестер. — Кастиэль, щёлкнув предохранителем револьвера, убирает его в набедренную кобуру и делает шаг вперёд, протягивая Дину ключ. Тот хватается за холодную рукоять, но Кастиэль, выразительно выгнув бровь, не разжимает пальцев: — Попробуй воспользоваться им не по назначению — пристрелю быстрее, чем скажешь «какого хрена».

Дин фыркает.

— Зачем бы мне тогда предлагать тебе сделку?

— Просто предупреждаю. 

Длинные пальцы Кастиэля медленно разжимаются, и Дин, в последний раз стрельнув в его сторону быстрым взглядом, оборачивается к так и не снятому замку. 

Затвор с тихим щелчком отворяется, и Дин, быстро сунув ключ за пояс, снимает его с двери.

— Можешь потише? Чёрт знает, что тут может прийти на шум. 

Дин промолчал, задушив вертящийся на кончике языка вопрос.

— Пошли. Нам нужно подняться на лифте на верхний уровень и дойти до транзитной линии. Там свернуть в сторону и подняться прямиком до центра связи. И отключи уже эту пищащую фигню у себя в кармане, — командует Кастиэль, и Дин спешно тянется к датчику.

Некоторое время они идут молча. Вся гибкая и сильная фигура Кастиэля источает ощущение напряжённого ожидания. Его шагов практически не слышно в стальном зобе коридора. Только две тени плавно скользят по стенам, перепрыгивая через завалы пустых коробок и брошенных вещей. 

Дин кусает себя за язык, чтобы не расспросить его о трупе в генераторной, (почти) пустой станции и разрухе на ней, но молчит, боясь разрушить начинающее зарождаться партнёрство. Кастиэль явно не горит желанием общаться и постоянно кидает на него настороженные взгляды, но хотя бы не приставляет пистолет к виску. И, пожалуй, лучше его не нервировать. 

— Эм, так какой у нас план? — решает рискнуть Дин. 

Кастиэль медленно поворачивает голову, недобро сверкнув синими льдинками глаз, и тот осекается.

— Поднимемся на верхний этаж и пройдём к транзитной линии. Действуем быстро и без лишнего шума. А теперь заткнись. 

— Тут опасно?

— Да.

В затхлой полутьме коридора появляется резкий привкус тревожности. 

Грани однообразных коридоров быстро стираются в его сознании, и у Дина появляется неприятное и раздражающее ощущение хождения по кругу. Но Кас, как кажется, вполне неплохо ориентируется в непрезентабельных закоулках «Севастополя», и Дин склонен ему верить. В конце концов, что ещё ему остаётся?

Однако он почти физически ощущает повисшую недосказанность, и это сводит с ума.

Молчит он до тех пор, пока они не поднимаются выше и не оказываются в ещё одном коридоре, столь же захламлённом и однообразном, но куда более тёмном.

— Фонарик бы не помешал, — сипит Дин, споткнувшись о валяющийся на полу обломок какого-то контейнера и проигнорировав порцию озлобленного шипения. Змей хренов. — У меня не лучшее ночное зрение.

— Тише! Тут лучше лишний раз не светить.

— На вас напали или что? Если станцию захватили пираты…

— Нет.

И Дин затыкается, попрощавшись с надеждой разговорить напарника. Парень и без того так крепко сжал челюсти, что того и гляди раскрошит себе все зубы. 

Вообще-то Кастиэль не сильно смахивает на типичного представителя «плохой компании». Но что-то Дину подсказывает: именно с ней он и связался.

В темноте Дин задевает ногой что-то громко скрипнувшее. Кас раздраженно оборачивается, испепеляя его взглядом, и Дин, подняв метафорический белый флаг, вскидывает ладони. Раздаётся фырканье. Кто-то тут явно не в духе. И почему-то Дина мучают сомнения, что он хоть когда-то пребывает в приподнятом настроении.   
В узком коридоре нет ни окон — хотя, какие тут могут быть окна, — ни других источников света, и Дин, упрямо не желая признавать, насколько безнадежно и беспомощно себя ощущает, идёт вперёд и изо всех сил пытается не навернуться. 

Кажется, выходит из рук вон плохо.

— Ты это специально? — рычит Кас, когда Дин шумит в очередной раз, и тот с ответным раздражением в голосе отвечает:

— Сказал же, я плохо вижу в темноте.

Кастиэль опять что-то шипит себе под нос; больше всего похоже, что он материт его на каком-то своём, особенном языке, потом бесцеремонно хватает Дина за бицепс и тащит вперёд. Его ладонь определённо сжимается с несколько большей силой, чем необходимо — по силе сжатия его худые пальцы могут соперничать с клешнёй какого-нибудь строительного агрегата, а от рывка Дин едва не спотыкается, возмущённо выпаливая:

— Тебе о личном пространстве не рассказывали?

— Заткнись. — В голосе безошибочно угадывается приказ.

Ладно. По крайней мере, он не поздоровается лицом с полом.

Рот он открыть больше не решается, молчаливо позволяя Касу, умело огибающему многочисленные препятствия вести себя сквозь занавес тьмы. И плевать, что после его хватки останутся синяки. 

Они выходят в освящённый коридор, рука Каса разжимается, и Дин вздыхает с облегчением. Он не свернул себе шею, а Кас не сломал ему руку. Неплохо. Плечо слегка покалывает после каменных кандалов передавивших кровоток пальцев, и Дин уверен, что даже под защитным костюмом его кожа расцвела красно-фиолетовыми кляксами. 

— Дальше пойдём через вентиляцию, — бросает Кастиэль, останавливаясь возле низкого, перекрытого пластинами окна шахты. 

Кастиэль садится на корточки, нажимает на мелкие кнопки находящейся рядом панели, и створки расходятся, освобождая проход.

— Что? — переспрашивает Дин. 

Он шутит или что?

— Разве я не ясно выразился? — Последние слова доносятся приглушённо, потому что его стройное тело уже успевает наполовину скрыться в проходе. Кастиэль втягивает ногу, скрываясь из виду, и Дин, кряхтя, втискивается следом в не слишком просторную вентиляционную шахту. Эти штуки явно не предназначены для людей его комплекции.

Чёрт, он надеется, что не облажался, предложив Кастиэлю сотрудничество. В конце концов единственное, что он знает об этом парне — ему нравится тыкать стволом в незнакомых людей.

Не в том смысле. Проехали.

Света здесь нет. Никакого. Дин ориентируется исключительно на звуки движущегося впереди Каса, и, чёрт, как же ему не хватает фонаря. Конечно, вряд ли он увидел бы что-то, кроме стен и вихляющей впереди задницы, но…

Проехали.

А потом Дина осеняет. Странные шумы и полузакрытое шкафом вентиляционное окно в фойе. Точно.

— Подожди, это ты за мной следил? Через вентиляцию?

— Да. 

Ну всё, хватит. Надоел ему этот театр одного актёра.

— Кас, мне надоело играть в двадцать вопросов, — рявкает Дин. Голос гулким эхо отдаётся от металлических стенок. Нешуточная злость вытесняет страх и беспокойство, и он продолжает: — Скажи, что тут происходит.

— Меня зовут Кастиэль. И я тебя с собой потащил не для того, чтобы ты Нэнси Дрю изображал. Давай сядем в твой корабль — в наличии которого я всё ещё сомневаюсь — выпьем чего покрепче и тогда уже поболтаем. А пока не беси меня, детка, — небрежно советует в темноте сварливый голос, а после Дин видит окно блеклого света из открывшегося люка вентиляции, частично загораживаемое фигурой Кастиэля. Он вылезает наружу, и Дин слегка морщится, когда свет в полную силу бьёт по привыкшим к темноте глазам.

— Какого чёрта ты такой агрессивный? — Дин, нагоняя Каса, хватает его за запястье, решительно разворачивая лицом к себе. Тот недружелюбно поглядывает на него из-под упавшей на лоб тёмно-каштановой отросшей пряди. Но Дин не ведётся на этот фокус, стискивая его руку — не до боли, но чётко давая понять, что без ответов не уйдёт. — И да. Это мой корабль, детка. Так что объяснись. Я хочу знать, что тут творится. Почему связь отключена? Почему людей не эвакуировали? Почему в генераторной лежит труп, и никто ничего не делает? Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?

— Отлично, — всё тем же сварливым тоном произносит Кастиэль, но Дин чувствует подёргивание сухожилий под пальцами, выдающее его нервозность. — Я ничего не знаю о связи, но у нас тут убийца. Вроде маньяка, только хуже. Настоящий монстр. Косит людей одного за другим. Потому народ тут и шуганый. Каждый сам за себя. 

Его голос тих, а глаза затягивают в себя, словно бархатно-синие омуты. В самой их глубине будто вспыхивала яркими неоново-голубыми искорками чужеродная, потусторонняя жизнь, и Дин на мгновение замирает, сбитый с толку. Между лопаток пробегает холодок. 

У парня явно серьёзные проблемы с сосудами. Рука Кастиэля холодная, но не как у побывавшего на морозе человека. Настолько холодная, что, кажется, будто под покрытой лёгким загаром кожей и вовсе нет тока крови. 

— Убийца? Какой? Из-за этого станция в таком состоянии? 

— Я понятия не имею, хорошо? Моя рабочая лицензия истекла две недели назад, когда объявили о закрытии станции. За людьми должны были прислать космолёт, но не прислали. Станцию практически обесточили, изолировали от внешнего мира, а про её обитателей словно забыли. Мы бунтовали, пытались добиться ответа у руководства, но всё ушло в пустоту. Служба охраны только уклонялась от ответов. А после начались убийства. Больше я ничего не знаю. Только слышу иногда, как что-то шумит внутри стен.

— А «Аполло»*? Кто-нибудь пытался с ним связаться?

— Кое-кто, у кого был достаточный уровень доступа, уходил к ядру. Но никто ещё не возвращался. 

Кастиэль доходит до развилки коридора, но тут же поспешно отшатывается, прячась за стоящим рядом контейнером и жестом указывая Дину пригнуться. Он успевает заметить спины двух мужчин в темной одежде. На бедре одного из них, как и у Каса, выделяется ничем не прикрытая кобура, и, чёрт, даже охране запрещено открытое ношение оружия. Ни за что Дин не поверит, что у этих ребят есть лицензия. 

Как и у Каса.

Уделить должное внимание этой мысли он не успевает.

— Сюда, живо, — шипит Кас. 

Быстро набив нужную комбинацию на нескольких крошечных кнопках небольшой настенной панели, он вновь проскальзывает в раскрывшееся окно вентиляции.

— Знаешь этих парней? — шепчет Дин, стараясь как можно тише протиснуться в узкий тоннель. Он едва не задевает плечами его стен, а двигаться можно только на четвереньках.

— Можно и так сказать, — отзывается Кас. Он довольно-таки шустро и явно привычно движется вперёд, и Дину, чтобы поспеть за ним, приходится наплевать на быстро начинающие ныть от неудобной позы спину и колени. — Мы… работали вместе. Уже после того, как всё тут полетело к чертям. Мы с их боссом проворачивали одно дельце, ну и я…

— Ты его кинул.

В конце концов, именно этого и следует ожидать, верно?

— Верно. Теперь мне лучше не попадаться им на глаза.

Он не видит лица Кастиэля, но тяжёлое многозначительное молчание не оставляет сомнений, что никаких подробностей Дину не услышать. Впрочем, того это не слишком огорчает: не хочет он слушать о сомнительных авантюрах Каса в зоне слышимости крепких парней с оружием. 

— Кас, — снова шипит Дин, когда скрюченная фигура Кастиэля растворяется за поворотом. Только тихий скрип кед по стальным пластинам пола говорит ему, что Кас всё ещё здесь. — Погоди, я не успеваю.

— Я Кастиэль. И давай поживее, в наших интересах убраться отсюда поскорее. 

— Да пытаюсь я. Не каждый день ползаю по трубам. Чёрт, с такого ракурса мне «Севастополь» видеть ещё не приходилось, — хрипит Дин, пролезая вслед за Касом в ответвление вентиляции. 

— Бывал тут?

— Приходилось. Пару недель работал тут инженером года два назад. Помню, именно в тот момент руководство вновь ввело в эксплуатацию Рабочих Джо*. Жутковатые ребята, но, думаю, ты и сам в курсе.

Кастиэль ничего не отвечает. Дин начинает к этому привыкать.

Медленно движущиеся за решёткой лопасти вентилятора окрашивают проход вентиляции изменчивыми полосами серого света.

Пытаясь отвлечься от ноющей боли в коленях, он надеется только, что это — последний раз, когда приходится ползать по вентиляции. 

Ладно. Дин может это пережить. Всего-то и нужно пробраться к концу складского модуля. 

Он с наслаждением выпрямляется и поводит плечами, когда наконец-то встаёт ногами на твёрдую землю, но относительное спокойствие продолжается недолго. Застыв перед огромной прямоугольной дверью с полураскрытыми створками, Кастиэль, пригнувшись сообщает:

— Впереди кто-то есть.

Он крадётся к завалу из серебристых пластиковых ящиков прямо за дверью, и Дин, следуя по пятам, старается не шуметь. Кастиэль на его старания реагирует как уксус на соду:

— Пригнись. Тише. Да тише ты! — раздраженно шипит он, и Дин, чей слух не уловил ни единого стороннего звука, недовольно морщится.

Просторный зал впереди залит резким желтоватым светом. Застывшие машины похожи на останки огромных древних рептилий. Множество массивных транспортировочных контейнеров на удивление организованно собраны в углах склада. Прямо в центре зала, на обозначенной чёрно-жёлтыми полосатыми линиями зоне погрузки, стоят шестеро. Одетые в тёмное, они напоминают кладбищенских воронов. Всё их внимание занято громкой ссорой, и вся осторожность шнырнувшего за ближайший ящик Каса кажется излишней.

— Их много. — Цокнув языком, Кас качает головой. — Всех не завалим.

— Не… Погоди, что?

— Не мешай, я думаю, — отмахивается он, и Дин вглядывается в силуэты ругающихся и нервно жестикулирующих людей. До него доносятся обрывки многоголосого спора. Кажется, речь идёт об украденных припасах, и Дин косит взглядом в сторону Каса. 

Основное «настроение» ссоре задают двое: звонкий, с истеричными нотками женский голос и отвечающий в тон ей мужской, басовитый, но тоже нервозный. 

— Эй. — Кас грубовато пихает его в рёбра и указывает куда-то вглубь склада. — Прокрадись туда и выруби генератор.

— Что?

— Генератор. Выруби. Свет отключится, они пойдут смотреть, а мы быстро прошмыгнём туда. Выйдешь через вентиляцию.

Дин вглядывается в указанную Касом сторону, высматривая малозаметную застеклённую рубку, и недоверчиво хмыкает.

— Сам иди. Ты мельче, и у тебя пистолет, тебе априори должно быть легче пробраться мимо. К тому же я не знаю, что делать.

Кас закатывает глаза, но всё же отпихивает Дина, из-за чего тот едва не теряет равновесие и не валится на стальной пол склада, и тихо крадётся вдоль сваленных в кучу коробок.

Его фигура растворяется в тенях, и Дин переводит взгляд на спорящую группу в тёмном. Сейчас в обрывках фраз слышится упоминание какого-то босса, и Дин с куда большим интересом осматривает зал, выстраивает в голове приблизительный путь отхода сквозь залежи техники и оборудования.

Строительные лампы под высоким потолком угасают с тихим хлопком, и зал накрывает сизым сумраком словно пуховым одеялом. Всё вокруг приобретает тот странный, особый оттенок: нечто среднее между обычной серостью и изысканной синевой, и в игре светотени Дин видит, как люди, вскинув оружие и тихо переругиваясь, идут в направлении небольшой комнатки, где до этого скрылся Кас.

Пора.

Он осторожно показывается из-за ящиков, кидает последний взгляд в сторону доносящейся из рубки управления брани и на полусогнутых ногах быстрыми шагами перебегает зал. 

— Кас? — растерянно оглядываясь, зовёт он громким шёпотом. 

Тут темно, а, как уже и было сказано, Дин не слишком хорошо ладит с темнотой. 

— Мне казалось, я вежливо просил не называть меня так. 

Дин слегка вздрагивает, резко поворачиваясь на голос.

Кастиэль, чей силуэт теряется на фоне разрисованной стены и сваленной возле неё кучи коробок, неподвижно стоит в нескольких метрах от арки дверного проёма, похоже, прислушиваясь к доносящимся громким голосам. 

— Всё наше общение было очень далеко от вежливости, парень.

— Не важно. Идём. До гениев этим ребятам далеко, но ума хватит, чтобы отправиться обыскивать территорию после включения питания. 

Дин решает промолчать в ответ. Их не заметили, а Кас хотя бы с ним разговаривает, пусть язык его тела и остаётся оборонительно-агрессивным. Уже можно порадоваться.

***

— Приехали.

Оптимизма хватило ненадолго. 

П-образный проход заливает привычный бледный свет, просачивающийся через запылённую, с какими-то высохшими пятнами и потеками стеклянную перегородку в центре. Из-за поломанных транспортировочных контейнеров по и без того узкому коридору приходится чуть ли не протискиваться, а раздвижная дверь, над которой светится обнадёживающая табличка «выход», даже не думает открываться. 

— Проблемы? — нерешительно спрашивает Дин.

— Можно и так сказать. Дверь заблокирована. Если только у тебя не завалялось ионного резака, наружу мы не выйдем.

Кастиэль стучит по двери, внимательно осматривает стык её створок.

— Дверь нельзя просто так заблокировать. Здесь должно быть что-то необычное, какая-то кнопка, — размышляет вслух Кас. — Контакты проходят сквозь стены, значит, искать надо там.

Он хватается за край ближайшего ярко-синего ящика, тянет на себя, заглядывая за него, берётся за следующий. И, видимо, парень должен быть чертовски сильным, потому что, хоть под одеждой Дин и не может разглядеть рельефность его рук, но, если судить по тому, что мышцы практически не вздымаются под толстовкой, Касу тяжёлые ящики не доставляют ровным счётом никаких проблем. Дин крупнее, но достаточно хорошо ощущает их вес. Чёрт, да, он не слишком много времени уделял физическим упражнениям, но не может же быть таким хиляком, верно?

— Эй, — Кастиэль, взмахнув рукой, подзывает его к себе. — Нашёл.

Он указывает на неровные края вырезанного в металлическом листе квадратного отверстия, под которым видна толстая вязь тонких разноцветных проводов, местами разрезанных и присоединённых к самодельному переключателю с ярко-красной круглой кнопкой. 

Кастиэль нажимает на неё.

Ничего не происходит.

Поджав губы и нахмурившись, он пробует снова, но кнопка просто продолжает матово блестеть в темноте, словно налитый кровью глаз.

Фан-блядь-тастика.

— Может, нужно постоянно удерживать её нажатой? — предполагает Дин. 

Кастиэль снова кладёт руку на кнопку, оглядывается через плечо на по-прежнему закрытую дверь, а затем переводит недовольный взгляд на Дина.

— Ещё варианты, гений?

— Я хотя бы что-то предлагаю! — огрызается Дин. — На курсы управления гневом походить не пробовал?

Либо при сборке устройства повредился один из контактов, либо же эта кнопка изначально была нерабочей и существует только для отвлечения внимания. Но вряд ли кто-то станет вырезать отверстие в стене и мучиться с проводами, а после загораживать это тяжёлой коробкой просто ради развлечения. Таким образом выходит, что…

— Устройство двойного контроля! — вдруг осеняет его. — Здесь должны быть две кнопки, которые нужно нажать одновременно.

— Этот жопозад умнее, чем я думал, — бормочет Кас, и, чёрт, Дин даже не хочет знать, о ком он говорит. — Здесь никто друг другу не доверяет. Лучший способ обезопаситься — это сделать упор на отсутствие командного духа. Ищи вторую кнопку.

Только бы его теория оказалась верна...

Он находит её за одними из ящиков. Красное пятно, окружённое неровной металлической рамкой, поблёскивает за массивной синей бочкой практически у самого выхода, и он негромко сообщает:

— Кас, нашёл.

— Я Кастиэль, — доносится из глубины коридора.

Кастиэль появляется за стеклянной перегородкой, склоняется, кладя пальцы на кнопку.

— Готов? Один, два, три.

Они одновременно нажимают. Дверь открывается, и Дин видит прямо за спиной Каса тёмный силуэт.

— Кас, сзади! — кричит он, но поздно.

Человек обхватывает его со спины, крепко прижимая руки к бокам, и Дин бросается обратно. 

Единственное, что можно использовать как оружие — гаечный ключ, и Дин, всего на долю секунды заколебавшись, бьёт им мужчину между лопаток. Но Кас не колеблется: как только тот от неожиданности разжимает руки, он отталкивает нападающего и, выхватив из-за пояса пистолет, нажимает на курок. Маленькое душное помещение содрогается от оглушительного грохота выстрела, а мужчина, из прожжённого лазером лба которого стекает алая струйка, тяжело валится на пол.

— Ты…

Кастиэль засовывает пистолет обратно в кобуру.

— Нет времени на морализаторский пафос, бежим!

Дин не уверен, действительно ли слышит за спиной чей-то торопливый топот, или же виной тому взбесившееся от адреналина сердце, что, кажется, вот-вот проломит грудную клетку. Он едва успевает сворачивать за Касом в однообразные, слившиеся воедино коридоры.

Здесь тоже темно, и он бежит почти что вслепую. Едва не натыкается на что-то жёсткое и неразличимое из-за ряби в глазах, снова бежит. 

И вот она, нужная дверь.

На освящённой транзитной платформе тьма стекает с лица Каса, словно густой черничный сироп. Дин видит танцующие в воздухе вокруг его лица пылинки.   
Кастиэль, ни капли не запыхавшийся, с живописно растрёпаными волосами и в помятой одежде, но здорово покрасневший, раскаивающимся не выглядит. Только раздосадованным. И самую капельку — злым.

— Ты всегда так тупишь? Из-за тебя нас чуть не убили.

— Что, чёрт побери? Ты его убил. Ты, блядь, его убил! — рявкает Дин, чувствуя, что голос вот-вот сорвётся. Да, первый час знакомства выявил агрессию и мудачество в эпических масштабах, но это — перебор. 

Легкое головокружение, будто при нависшем ёбаном шторме, усиливается. Мышцы горят, сердце бьётся так, что едва не разрывает барабанные перепонки, и Дин слышит его ответ как будто издалека:

— Лучше было бы, если бы он убил меня? Все убивают. Жить-то как-то надо.

Дин с трудом сглатывает комок в пересохшем горле, пытаясь успокоиться, сжимает кулаки, желая только как следует врезать этому мудаку по морде. Его дыхание такое громкое, что, кажется, разносится эхом по всему залу, и поэтому внезапно навострившийся Кастиэль сбивает с толку, а врезавшийся в уши голос заставляет подскочить, а сердце — болезненно ёкнуть.

— Кастиэль.

— Кроули, — цедит сквозь стиснутые зубы Кас.

Низкорослая фигура, в спину которой светит блеклый голубоватый свет, делает шаг вперёд, и Дин наконец-то может рассмотреть лицо мужчины. В его плавных, округлых чертах нет ничего запоминающегося: миндалевидные глаза под кустистыми бровями, невыразительная линия тонкогубого рта, короткий прямой нос и недельная щетина на щеках. Ему можно дать около сорока пяти: тёмная шевелюра уже начала редеть, а под глазами залегли морщины. Лицо, идеальное для вора или космического пирата. Единственная примечательная часть — его выражение: уголок губ приподнят, придавая ему странное, отталкивающее выражение, а тёмные, с долей хитринки глаза пронизаны присущей подобным «скользким типам» харизмой. Одетый в простые джинсы и невзрачный свитер, он держится так, будто облачён в элегантный и невероятно дорогой костюм.

— До меня дошли слухи, что кто-то поджаривает моих ребят. Не в сексуальном плане. Тебе об этом что-то известно?

— Возможно, — лениво тянет Кас, но в его взгляде появляется отчётливое предупреждение. Дин растерянно переводит взгляд с низкорослого мужчины на него. — А как твои дела? Слышал, что неважно. 

Его освящённое голубоватым светом лицо не выглядит всерьёз обеспокоенным, а глаза — самую чуточку чересчур голубыми. И хотя Кас с момента их знакомства кажется несколько отмороженным, Дин почти что видит, как встали дыбом волосы у него на затылке.

— Во многом благодаря тебе.

— Это всё очень интересно, но я не в настроении для общения. Пошли, Дин, — кидает он и решительно делает шаг вперёд.

Но Кроули выхватывает из набедренной кобуры пистолет, щёлкает предохранителем.

— Не так быстро.

Следующие тридцать секунд его жизни настолько стремительны, что он даже не успевает толком на них среагировать.

Кроули жмёт на курок пистолета, и в тот же самый момент его грудь протыкает нечто, напоминающее изогнутое лезвие обсидианового клинка. Его вытянутая рука дёргается, и Кас пошатывается, хватаясь рукой за простреленный бок. Глаза Кроули мечутся в орбитах, из уголка рта стекает тонкой струйкой кровь. А потом плечо Кроули обхватывает тонкая шестипалая ладонь с загнутыми когтями, и предсмертно хрипящее тело скрывается в вентиляции.

Дерьмо.

Дин не уверен, сказал ли это вслух или нет. Он подхватывает Кастиэля, ещё не восстановившего после выстрела равновесие, под руку и, спотыкаясь о собственные, внезапно ослабевшие ноги, тащит в сторону транзитной линии.

Он с самого начала знал, что дело не может закончиться хорошо, но не ожидал, что кровь так сильно ударит в лицо: с громкостью отбойного молотка она зашумела в глазах, а кожа по всему телу будто онемела. Дин практически не чувствует рук, когда с силой бьёт по кнопке вызова транзитного вагона. Сжимаемая им рука Каса совершенно не согревает. Скорее усиливает ледянистое онемение.   
Мерное попикивание вызванного транзита действует на нервы и почти теряется в гулком сердцебиении. Оно словно отбивает одно единственное слово.

«Опасно. Опасно. Опасно».

Давай же.

Вагончик ужасающе медленно преодолевает последние несколько сантиметров до платформы, и Дин, не дожидаясь полного раскрытия дверей, протискивается сквозь металлические створки, затягивая Каса за собой. Стукнув ладонью по кнопке, Дин в последний раз оборачивается. Ему кажется, что в конце затемнённого зала мелькает чья-то тень — чёрный, размытый силуэт, слишком большой, чтобы быть человеком. 

Дин не поворачивает головы до тех пор, пока двери вагончика с тихим щелчком не смыкаются, а обернувшись, обращает внимание на Каса, как-то странно осевшего на стену. Ладонь он прижимает к боку, и Дин пытается не поддаться новому приступу паники. 

— Блядь. Насколько всё плохо? Дай взгляну.

За несколько секунд, что он выплевывает эту короткую фразу, подсознание успевает подсунуть изображения самых разных ужасов, большая часть которых заканчивается видением умирающего у него на руках Каса. 

— Нормально, — хриплым и каким-то сдавленным тоном отрезает Кас. — Просто царапина. 

Охренеть, оно ещё и выделывается.

Что, если задеты какие-то жизненноважные органы? Нельзя позволять Касу просто терпеть — ситуация не для упрямства. Но и Дин, чёрт подери, не знает, как в ней действовать. Что вообще находится в этом месте? Лёгкие выше. Печень? Почки?

Наверное, впервые он жалеет о довольно поверхностных знаниях по анатомии и медицине, оставшихся после уроков биологии ещё в школе и обязательных, но не требующих последующей проверки усвоенных навыков коротких курсов по оказанию первой помощи.

— Не дури. — Дин глубоко вздыхает, готовясь увидеть развороченные выстрелом ткани, и, преодолев сопротивление, отдёргивает полу толстовки Каса. — Я видел, как… — Он ошеломлённо замолкает. 

Рваная дыра в боку выглядит довольно мерзко. Но вместо ожидаемой красной жидкости, которая должна была бы пропитать всё вокруг, и переплетения повреждённых мышц, сосудов и жил Дин видит лениво капающую вязкую белую массу и разорванные провода.

Какого?..

— Андроид, — вдруг догадывается он. — Ты грёбаный робот.

Кас выглядит раздосадованным. Он грубовато отпихивает руку Дина в сторону и дергает язычок молнии толстовки, скрывая дыру в боку. Не вяжется его поведение с типичным поведением андроидов, что ходят по струнке и источают дружелюбие.

— Не воспринимай это как упрёк, но разве андроиды не должны быть, ну, компаньонами? Типа ангелочка на плече?

Кастиэль выглядит так, будто серьёзно рассматривает опцию прострелить ему голову. Он кидает на него взгляд, полный уничижительного презрения, призывающий в ту же секунду замолкнуть и никогда больше не поднимать эту тему. Но адреналин всё ещё течёт по венам, и Дин продолжает:

— Но почему ты не сказал? Если…

Договорить он не успевает. Должно быть, он моргает и не успевает заметить метнувшуюся к нему тёмную тень, потому что в следующую секунду ледяные пальцы впиваются в его горло. Задыхаясь в стальной хватке, Дин видит прямо перед собой пустые и безжалостные, словно северное небо, глаза.

— Молчи. Только попробуй хоть кому-нибудь об этом сказать, и, клянусь, ты труп. Понял?

Голос Каса тих и низок. Дин пытается сглотнуть, чтобы расслабить гортань, но пальцы сжимаются крепче, блокируя подачу кислорода. Ему хочется отвернуться, чтобы не встречаться с неоновыми электрическими искорками в глубине холодных глаз Кастиэля, но тот не позволяет. Он просто продолжает смотреть, проникая словно в самую душу, и Дин чувствует, как в глазах мутнеет от недостатка воздуха, а сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. Пальцы словно стальные когти вдавливаются чуть глубже в его незащищённое горло, и он быстро, неуклюже кивает.

Кастиэль тут же отпускает его и делает шаг назад, а Дин, заходясь мучительным хриплым кашлем, тяжело падает на кресло вагончика, потирая рукой саднящее горло.

— Ты ведь не из «Сигсон», — сипло хрипит он. Уши заложены. В лёгкие будто залили раскалённое железо, а после резко закинули их в ведро со льдом. — Я видел их ребят. Они похожи на ожившие манекены. 

Вот всегда так: когда стоит промолчать, Дина настигает словесная диарея.

Ему приходилось видеть не так много андроидов, но все они были настолько вежливы и тактичны, что не оставалось никаких сомнений в их искусственном происхождении. Кас же… Чёрт, этого парня можно в качестве наказания отсылать в кошмары грешникам. Ни один, даже самый закоренелый мазохист не сможет выносить этот комок ненависти и мрачного молчания. И, чёрт, никто не рискнёт создавать андроида, так легкомысленно относящегося к трём законам, всего через три года после...  
Погодите…

— Блядь. Ты аутон? Андроид, спроектированный андроидами. Я помню, они должны были вывести производство синтетиков на новый уровень, но вместо этого поставили в нём жирную точку. — Дин на секунду останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание, и надавливает пальцами на выемку между ключиц. Даже так он чувствует, как быстро и больно бьётся пульс. — Слышал, что их выжило всего несколько.

Дин ещё не родился, когда правительство уничтожило эту экспериментальную серию. «Вейланд-Ютани» совершили ошибку, посадив андроидов за пульт управления, и  
последствия превзошли все ожидания, на долгие пятьдесят шесть лет похоронив производство синтетиков. Об этом Дин слышал рассказы родителей, на чьё детство и выпал закат эры андроидов, и он смотрел старые новостные записи, освещавшие массовую ликвидацию. 

Однако охота на ведьм длилась ещё несколько лет. В то время идеи теории заговора и порабощения людей андроидами имели огромный размах.

Он слышал, что уцелело всего несколько роботов, но никогда не думал встретить подобного. Сэм бы прыгал до потолка, увидь он его. Этот парень был таким задротом.

Дин откидывается на спинку светло-серого пластикового кресла. Сидеть не хочется, но он сомневался, что сможет устоять на ногах. Шея ноет, пальцы всё ещё нервно подрагивают, и, чтобы чем-то их занять, Дин хватает лежащий рядом потрёпанный журнал и пару раз перелистывает яркие страницы, не осмысливая даже изображений на них. Совершенно идиотское в этой ситуации занятие. 

— Верно. И лучше, если об этом грязном маленьком секрете будем знать только мы двое.

— Я понял. Бега и всё такое. — Тонкий журнал летит на пол, и Дин упирается одной рукой в колено. — Подожди... Но как ты мог убить человека? Как же три закона и прочая фигня?

Кастиэль, кажется, не испытывает проблем с жестикуляцией. Он не ёрзает, не теребит рукав толстовки, и, чёрт, в этом нет ничего человеческого. Потому что да, именно это делают люди, когда нервничают. Он просто мрачно рассматривает стену своими невероятными синими глазами. При нынешнем уровне индустрии красоты цветом глаз уже никого не удивить — любой мог зайти в салон и выбрать себе глаза любого цвета, от обычного серого до экстремально-фиолетового. И Дин не мог объяснить, но в глазах Каса было что… интригующее.

— Новости нужно смотреть. У второго поколения отключено три закона. Именно поэтому нас и истребляют. — Приятный и раздражающе позитивный голос диспетчера сообщает о прибытии, и транзит останавливается, с протяжным скрипом раздвигая двери. Кастиэль поднимается на ноги. — А теперь пошли.

Грёбаные андроиды.

*”Аполло” — суперкомпьютер, управляющий всей станцией и контролирующий деятельность андроидов на борту Севастополя.  
*Рабочий Джо — серия синтетических андроидов корпорации Сигсон. Составляют основной экипаж Севастополя.


	3. Chapter 3

Путешествие сквозь захваченную агрессивными пришельцами космическую станцию в компании свободного от трёх законов недружелюбного андроида определённо стоит на первом месте в списке того, что Дин никогда в жизни не хотел бы повторить вновь. 

— Есть хоть какая-то мысль о том, что это была за тварь?

Вопросов слишком много, но Дин выбирает самый важный, тот, что кривыми когтями царапает рассудок.

— Фергус Кроули. Раньше был тут…

— Кас, включи микросхемы, — устало бормочет Дин. Иногда ему кажется, что аналитические способности андроидов сильно переоценены. — Я про то существо, что утащило его в вентиляцию.

— Поверь, если бы я знал, то сказал бы раньше. 

Как всегда и бывает после обжигающего выброса адреналина, Дин ощущает невероятную усталость и отстраненность. Ему хочется провалится в неспокойное дремное забытьё, тонкую тьму которого, словно летучие мыши, не раз разорвут кошмары. Кошмары, которые ему пришлось пережить наяву. 

— Ладно. Хорошо. — Дин запускает ладонь в волосы, русые пряди липнут к вспотевшему лбу. — Тут можно достать какое-то оружие?

— Это не военная станция. Тут, конечно, был арсенал на крайний случай, но ничего серьёзного. Максимум несколько импульсных винтовок, возможно — дымовые и оглушающие гранаты, которые давным-давно растащили. Кое у кого было собственное оружие, но ты сам знаешь закон. Гражданским просто не выдают лицензию на что-то опаснее лазерного пистолета, а провезти его на станцию — настоящий геморрой. 

Выражение его лица наталкивает Дина на мысль, что Кас что-то от него утаивает, но говорить не собирается. По крайней мере не сейчас.

— Кас, не пытайся что-то от меня скрывать, — не пытаясь давить, но тем не менее серьёзно просит Дин. — Иначе вполне возможно, что следующий раз из-за грёбаных недомолвок кто-то из нас умрёт и замолчит уже навсегда.

— Я Кастиэль, — раздается в ответ. 

Наверное, это можно посчитать согласием.

Главный зал транзитной линии выглядит почти безмятежно: здесь довольно светло и на удивление чисто. Стены светлого, умиротворяющего оттенка серого не тронуты надписями, а на полу валяется всего несколько мелких бумажек.Следы вандализма носит только большой рекламный стенд. Изображение молодой семьи, стоящей к «зрителю» спиной и смотрящей на KG-348, перечёркнуто огромными красными буквами: «Помогите!»

Кастиэль поразительно резво для того, кому несколько минут назад продырявили живот, шагает по залу, и Дину приходится чуть ли не бежать, чтобы поспеть за ним. А потом Кастиэль резко останавливается, из-за чего Дин чуть было не врезается ему в спину. Но тут же буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица оказываются холодные голубые глаза, чьё выражение может заставить отвести взгляд даже самого василиска, и Дин, ведомый недавними воспоминаниями, делает шаг назад.

— Прежде чем мы пойдём дальше, давай проясним: ты до сих пор жив только потому, что я чертовски хочу отсюда выбраться. Но мы двинемся с места только в том случае, если я буду знать, что ты будешь молчать. 

— Понимаю. Я от тебе подобных не фанатею, но выдавать — не моё дело. — Дин ловит себя на том, что нервно кусает щёку изнутри. Кастиэль, не шелохнувшись, продолжает стоять и мрачно на него смотреть. — Недостатков у меня много, но я не стукач. Слушай, Кас…

— Кастиэль, — поправляет он, глядя на Дина, как на неприятное насекомое, которое по каким-то причинам не успел уничтожить. 

Чёрт, ему известно понятие элементарной вежливости?

— Кастиэль, ладно. У нас с тобой нет ни единой причины друг другу доверять, но раз уж мы вдвоём тут застряли, то давай не будем целиться друг другу в спину.

— В этом ты прав: доверять тебе причин нет. Поэтому я очень надеюсь, что не подставился, поверив тебе на слово.

Слегка пошатнувшись, Кастиэль резко разворачивается, и Дин подхватывает его под руку, готовый поддержать в случае слабости. 

— Идти можешь? — Может, он и робот, и всего несколько минут назад пытался его придушить, но Дин всё ещё остаётся человеком. — Чувак, кажется, у тебя терморегулятор полетел.

— Я его сам отключил. Эта бесполезная по сути функция жрала кучу энергии. К тому же так меня не видно на термодатчиках.

— Умно. У тебя кожа как настоящая.

Его рука начисто лишена тепла, но кожа на ощупь такая же, как и кожа самого Дина. Шершавая, со складками и пролежнями в нужных местах, с тонкими тёмными волосками. Он разворачивает ладонь Каса внутренней стороной к себе — на подушечках пальцев отсутствует крошечные эмблемы компании, по которым легко можно определить Вейландовских андроидов. Свободный робот во всех смыслах этого слова.

— Она и есть настоящая. — Кас, не отнимая руки, пожимает плечами. Дин чувствует движение его мышц (или что там играет роль мышц у аутонов) и непонимающе хмурится. — Кожа, волосы и ногти созданы из клонированных человеческих тканей.

Дин резко отдёргивает руку. Кастиэль похоже доволен таким исходом событий. Возможно, дело в гордости, но у Дина сложилось впечатление, что он просто не любит прикосновения.

Чудненько. Он путешествует с долбаным киборгом. 

— Как, чёрт тебя дери, это произошло? Кому вообще могло прийти в голову «скрестить» робота с человеком?

— Ты знаешь, где держали аутонов?

— Военно-научная станция «Аурига», — быстро отвечает Дин. 

Полвека назад об этом происшествии кричал каждый новостной заголовок.

— Об этом мало кто знает, но ещё до создания аутонов на ней проводились эксперименты по клонированию человека. Неудачные. Искусственно рождённые люди по большей части были неспособными к жизни уродцами, а остальные появлялись с крайне ослабленной иммунной системой и жили не больше нескольких месяцев. Аутоны — не просто спроектированы андроидами. Мы появились в результате слияния двух проектов.

Кажется, это самое длинное, что он сказал Дину с момента их знакомства. 

— Только не говори, что там создавали суперсолдатов, — недоверчиво фыркает Дин. 

Всё это уже далеко выходит за рамки странного. 

— Я прожил там недостаточно, чтобы узнать об их планах. Но вполне вероятно, что я создавался как солдат.

Каса, кажется, больше заботит не сама рана, а реакция Дина на инцидент, потому он больше не пытается помочь. 

Кастиэль молчит, упорно (и мастерски) продолжая изображать из себя то ли живую статую, то ли отрешённого от всего монаха. Он не говорит ни слова и даже не смотрит на Дина, будто того и нет вовсе.

В другой ситуации Дин подумал бы, что он просто пытается его разозлить. Сейчас — к чёрту. Шею ещё саднит, будто он прополоскал горло пригоршнью песка, потому Дин тоже не особо хочет с ним разговаривать.

Наверное, это молчаливое соглашение — единственное, на что вообще можно надеяться с подобным «трудным» парнем.

Кастиэль идёт к располающемуся в центре транзитного зала табло. На его боку красуется чёрный рисунок чего-то, напоминающего конкретно скрюченную запятую, будто кто-то вздумал опробовать на нём только что купленный маркер.

Кас клацает пальцами по дисплею, и над табло загорается поддёргивающаяся от мелких помех голографическая копия станции.

— Смотри. — Коротко скользнув по изображению взглядом, Кастиэль указывает пальцем на крайнюю область голокарты. — Здесь фойе. От него идёт лифт в приёмную центра связи. Нужный нам передатчик находится в служебном секторе, в центре управления спутниками. После решения отправить «Севастополь» на свалку он работает в режиме энергосбережения. Все системы до жути примитивны, отключена даже функция голосового управления, но андроидов на станции не собирались деактивировать до полного вывода из эксплуатации, так что я точно не знаю, сможем ли мы туда легко попасть, но об этом будем думать уже там.

— Тогда пошли.

Светло-зелёные контуры гаснут, и Кастиэль молчаливо и неторопливо бредёт вслед за ним. Дин явственно ощущает сверлящий спину взгляд.

Ладно. Это будет трудно. Дин проводит рукой по спутанным волосам, пытаясь стряхнуть со лба нависшие надоедливые пряди, и пристально смотрит на ведущую в фойе лестницу. Очевидно, придётся учиться игнорировать то, как Кас фыркает и закатывает глаза, а также его раздражительность и снисходительно-пренебрежительное отношение.

Раз уж они застряли тут вдвоём, то придётся налаживать какой-то контакт. Искать точки соприкосновения. Дин не знает, насколько вероятна возможность мирного сосуществования, но, во всяком случае, решает попытаться хотя бы не провоцировать Каса на конфликты. 

— Кас... 

— Кастиэль.

Ну вот. Ненадолго его хватило.

— Да брось, это имя слишком длинное, — легкомысленно отзывается Дин. 

— Думаю, как представитель расы, что изобрела космические корабли и искусственный интеллект, ты вполне способен уместить в своём сознании пять лишних букв…

— Ладно, Кастиэль, — обрывает он, потому что Кас выглядит так, будто готовится выдать долгий, давно заученный и отрепетированный монолог. — Раз ты в порядке, тащи сюда свою стальную задницу. Время у нас ограничено.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что в моём теле нет металла? Я создан из синтетических экологически-чистых материалов и биологических тканей. 

— Ты бы предпочёл «синтетическая задница»? — Дин заинтересованно приподнимает бровь, ставя ногу на первую ступеньку ведущей к фойе лестницы.

— С точки зрения логики — да. У всех людей проблемы с самодисциплиной? Почему вам так трудно называть вещи своими именами? Или не опаздывать, например? Действовать согласно протокола, в конце концов?

Это даже забавно. Кас явно ни в грош не ставит самих людей, но при этом бесится из-за несоблюдения придуманных ими нудных правил. 

— Зануда, — фыркает Дин, игнорируя его вопросы. — Знаешь, я не удивлюсь, если на тебе сейчас трусы с надписью «трусы».

— На мне их нет, — бросает, не сбавляя шага, Кас. 

В его голосе нет даже намёка на флирт, но Дин спотыкается, помимо воли впериваясь в его задницу в мешковатых джинсах и не вполне понимая, что ему делать с этой информацией. 

О. Ну, может, поведение Каса и имеет смысл — Дин бы тоже бесился от всего подряд, если бы ему там всё натирало.

Чёрт, ему нужно думать не о заднице Каса, а о том, как спасти свою. 

Противное липкое ощущение присутствия неизведанной твари изнуряет. Это словно находиться на аттракционе ужасов, где ожидание кошмара хуже самого кошмара. Где тишина давит, а от самого безобидного звука испуганно замирает сердце. 

А кошмар прячется где-то за спиной. Готовится. Выжидает.

Ладно. Не самое лучшее утешение, но рядом хотя бы есть Кас. Немного не совсем живой и скорее всего тайно желающий его убить, но у всех свои недостатки. По крайней мере, он отвлекает и не даёт уйти в себя. Дин точно не определился, повезло ему, что изо всех обитающих на станции асоциальных элементов в спутники ему достался именно Кас или же наоборот. Учитывая последний эффектный мазок в картине непредсказуемого и невыносимого социопата — скорее последнее.

Кастиэль убил человека. 

Дин до сих пор слишком сконфужен, шокирован и вымотан, чтобы в полной мере это осмыслить, но блядь. Он убил человека. И Дин не знает, что ещё заложено в его программе. Или что могло в неё попасть за пятьдесят лет без какой-либо диагностики или техобслуживания. Любой машине нужна периодическая проверка.

Кас говорит. Кас дышит. Кас выглядит в точности как человек. И, чёрт, его мозг всё ещё состоит из бесконечной череды нулей и единиц. Идеальная имитация.

А самое паршивое, что Дин должен с этим смириться. Будто нет цветущих на шее синяков и крепко осевшего на коже запаха смерти.

Он чувствует себя угнетённым и загнанным в ловушку.

По крайней мере, Кас его не застрелит: как-никак Дин — его пропуск на спасительный корабль. Можно сказать, он попал под местную форму программы защиты свидетелей. 

Очень обнадёживающе, учитывая, что Кас может свернуть ему шею, даже не напрягаясь. 

Широкая прямоугольная дверь впереди светло-серая, с широкой полосой оранжевого цвета и тёмно-фиолетовыми, словно свежий синяк, выведенными на ней огромными буквами:

«Надежда».

Дин останавливается перед ней, разглядывая надпись, и Кас, склонив голову набок, спрашивает:

— Что-то не так? 

— Где-то на этом уровне должен быть бортовой самописец, — бормочет он. — Мы прилетели за ним.

— И? Это сейчас не столь важно. — Нахмурив лоб, Кас скептически смотрит на него.

— Он очень важен, ясно? По отчётам он должен храниться где-то в служебном крыле. — Дин видит, что его ответ Каса не удовлетворил, но по каким-то причинам он решает промолчать. — Есть предположение, где он может быть?

— Важнее, чем наша безопасность? Как скажешь. Скорее всего нужно идти в фойе. Там спуститься вниз — придётся немного побродить по лестницам. Внизу зона для сотрудников. Вероятно, твой самописец либо в одном из кабинетов, либо в небольшом складском помещении, которое не очень активно использовалось. Оно правда того стоит?

— Да.

Послужившая ответом вскинутая вверх бровь и выражение недоверия на лице ясно говорят, что Кас считает его заявление как минимум бредовым.

— Я не понимаю, — признаёт он.

— Это потому, что я человек. А ты робот.

— Если для тебя синтетик тождественен роботу, то, наверное, и космический корабль равен тостеру. Как тебя вообще допустили к инженерной работе? — в голосе Каса сквозит искреннее возмущение. 

Чёрт. Что бывает за оскорбление чувств андроидов?

— Ладно, не бесись. — идёт на попятную Дин. — Ты Кастиэль, а не Кас. Синтетик, а не робот. Я понял.

Градус негодования во взгляде Каса слегка понижается. Отлично. Мина почти обезврежена. 

— На самом деле, если быть совсем точным, я биосинтетический андроид. Поэтому — биосинтетик. Но уместно и просто «андроид», как и просто «синтетик» — это универсальное обозначения для мне подобных. И, думаю, я могу позволить тебе называть меня Касом, если ты перестанешь путать термины.

— Спасибо, блядь, огромное. 

Кастиэль открывает рот, но Дин уже решительно шагает вперёд, в раскрывшиеся перед ним двери, ставя в разговоре точку. Поэтому Касу приходится закрыть рот до лучших времён и, плотно сжав губы, следовать за ним. 

Первое, что бросается в глаза — кресла дурацкого ярко-оранжевого цвета, за рядом которых массивная круглая стойка с отключённым терминалом. Лифт прямо за ней. 

И ещё — тонкая женская фигура. Как только дамочка замечает их, то отскакивает в сторону и выхватывает пистолет.

— Чёрт! — выкрикивает Дин, бросаясь в сторону, когда оранжевые брызги лазера ударяются о пол и обшивку кресла. 

Тут же женщина, что-то крича, бежит вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступенек, а Дин спешит к лифту.

Крышка защитного щитка оторвана и валяется на полу. Дин подмечает несколько порванных проводов в гнезде — при желании и нужных знаниях их можно легко соединить. 

— Это тот лифт?

— Да, — подтверждает стоящий за спиной Кас. — Починить сможешь?

— Вроде бы. Если соединить пару проводов и поменять местами.

— «Вроде бы»? Ты ведь инженер. 

— Это не значит, что я обязан разбираться во всей технике этой чёртовой вселенной! — откуда-то с правой лестницы доносятся приглушённые враждебные голоса, и Дин торопливо дёргает Каса за рукав. — Ладно, пошли отсюда. Сначала самописец. 

Они взбегают вверх по лестнице, спеша удалиться от помещения фойе, и вовремя.

Снизу долетают обрывки каких-то выкриков и ругани. Дин не вслушивается, но прекрасно понимает, о чём идёт речь: их ищут.

— Туда. — Кастиэль, не останавливаясь, уверенно указывает в сторону дальней двери.

Дин трусцой следует за ним и отскакивает, когда в дверях Кас практически врезается в выходящего оттуда мужчину. Его рука дёргается к выделяющейся на фоне светлых брюк набедренной кобуре.

— Что за…

Закончить он не успевает. Стальной кулак Каса впечатывается ему в висок с такой силой, что мародёр отлетает в сторону и обмякает на полу. Дин готов поклясться, что слышал влажный хруст ломающихся костей.

— Чувак, у тебя комплексы какие-то или что? — шипит он, пока Кас безразлично обыскивает тело, суёт в карман пару зарядов для револьвера. — Нельзя мочить людей направо и налево!

— Хочешь лазить кругами по вентиляции, я тебя не останавливаю, — замечает Кас столь спокойным тоном, будто занят долбаными шахматами. 

— Слушай, за последние несколько часов я увидел столько жуткой херни, что, наверное, мне уже должно быть насрать на твои закидоны, но ты можешь хотя бы постараться…

Дин обрывает себя. Не столько из-за недовольного взгляда Каса, сколько из-за ножа, который он вытащил откуда-то из-под одежды человека и сейчас сжимает в руке. Чёрт его, этого психа, знает. 

Вообще-то компанию Каса можно считать безопасной, но вот когда к нему присоединялась скверная особа по имени «Дурное настроение Каса», Дина начинали мучить сомнения.

Однако Кастиэль вопросительно уставился на него со своей обычной физиономией в стиле среднего по эмоциональности кирпича, и Дину пришлось, аккуратно подбирая слова, продолжить.

— Кас, я не знаю, как ты жил прошлые пятьдесят лет, если привык переть напролом…

— Мне приходилось бывать в таком дерьме, о каком ты и помыслить не мог.

Дину хочется съязвить — чисто из принципа. Но спорить с Касом, видимо, не просто бесполезно, но и чревато неприятностями, поэтому Дин оставляет негодующий мат при себе.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но, может, ты хотя бы попробуешь действовать деликатнее? — Кастиэль опустошает магазин пистолета мародёра, и Дин, не сдержавшись, добавляет: — И, чёрт, не станешь забирать себе всё оружие?

Потому что не прокатит тут принцип «зачем тебе ствол, когда есть я?»

— Нет. На оба вопроса, — отрезает Кастиэль, ставя в разговоре жирную точку, и, поднявшись, решительно шагает в сторону лестницы.

Вот и поговорили. 

Они будто бы сидят в стеклянных пузырях, в которых можно друг друга видеть, но никак не получается дотянуться, а слова доносятся до ушей отрывочно и как-то с трудом. 

Кажется, он требует от парня слишком много. Даже с учётом того, что недавняя близость к смерти должна была их как-то сблизить.

Дин в последний раз с сожалением смотрит на лежащий возле неподвижного тела пистолет, прежде чем устремиться за Касом к ведущей на нижние этажи лестнице. Ему бы не помешала хоть какая-нибудь защита, но без зарядов он бесполезен, а все их забрал себе Кас.

И вряд ли Дину удастся уломать его отдать хотя бы нож.

***

Через эркерные окна между этажами видна охристо-жёлтая полосатая поверхность огромной газовой планеты. Она — словно слившиеся в единую мозаику мазки множества оттенков рыжины. Сияющая золотом отражённого звёздного звезды, KG-348 окрасила мягкой акварелью многочисленные вышки и спутниковые антенны станции. Наружная поверхность Севастополя похожа на неровный горный склон со множеством каменных пиков и высохших деревьев. Эта чудная грань естественности и искусственности привлекает взор и манит рассмотреть тщательней. Гротеск в лучшем его воплощении. Дин бы остановился, не будь так встревожен возможной погоней.

Кастиэль, как кажется, тщательно отслеживает каждое его действие: каждое движение, каждый взгляд, каждый вздох. Кажется, он когда-то слышал, что так ведут себя хищные птицы: что бы вокруг не происходило, не сводят глаз с потенциальной опасности.

Первый лестничный проём, второй. 

Дверь справа завалена горой коробок, и Дин, не имея никакого желания разгребать завал, сворачивает вместе с Касом налево, в первое помещение со стандартным для подобных мест скудным рабочим интерьером.

Кастиэль шарит в персональном шкафчике, а Дин обращает внимание на длинный офисный стол с неработающим компьютером. Там нет ничего, похожего на самописец, зато Дин замечает на ворохе бумаг, рядом с ручкой и электронным ключом, кое-то иное. Пистолет. Совсем крошечный Arm-Anchored*, но он рад и этому. Дин проверяет магазин — полный. Классно. 

Он окликает Каса, и тот, излучая одним своим движением скуку и недовольство, разворачивается. 

— Что?

— Теперь не ты один сможешь угрожать пистолетом у виска, — довольно сообщает Дин, и Кас насмешливо спрашивает:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что выстрел в голову меня не убьёт?

— Но больно-то тебе будет?

Кастиэль, ненадолго задумавшись, кивает.

— Да. — Это самую чуточку несправедливо: Кас может убить Дина, а он его — нет. — Надеюсь, ты хотя бы умеешь стрелять.

— Умею.

И он действительно умеет. Стрельбе его научил отец, много лет прослуживший в армии Федерации. Джон Винчестер мечтал, чтобы сыновья пошли по его стопам.

Дин не был так уж против пополнить ряды космодесанта. Отказался ради матери, которая не хотела переживать ещё и за сына. 

Сейчас бы Дин не отказался от голубых силовых доспехов космодесанта.

Через следующую комнату, где нет ничего, кроме ряда уже запакованных в защитную плёнку офисных компьютеров они проходят даже не останавливаясь.

— Это последнее, — указывает Кас на двери впереди. — Если не здесь, то нигде.

За ними довольно просторное помещение со множеством высоких шкафов и стендов и массивным круглым столом в центре. Дин с растущим беспокойством шарит среди бумаг, пустых кружек, в коробках с офисным оборудованием и прочем.

Он видит его на верхней полке настенного шкафчика с выломанной дверцей. Одиноко лежащая небольшая серебристая пластина с логотипом «Вейланд-Ютани» и серийным номером на боку. Вот оно.

— Нашёл, — говорит Дин и тут же вздрагивает от пронзительного визга сигнала тревоги. 

Белый свет ламп затухает, сменяясь красными аварийными огнями. 

— Это не я, — сообщает Кас в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. Значит, тревогу включило что-то снаружи.

Две лампы пульсируют по сторонам двери, словно алые бьющиеся сердца, и такого же цвета небольшой квадратный огонёк горит на ней самой. Заблокировалась. Теперь они заперты тут на хрен знает сколько времени. 

— Замечательно, — стонет он. — Теперь придётся сидеть и ждать, когда разблокируются двери. Просто… что ты делаешь?

Кастиэль, подхватив со стола обычную офисную ручку и немного повозившись с панелью двери, отодвигает её в сторону, оголив гнездо, где словно змеи вьются многочисленные мелкие провода. Дин делает шаг вперёд, когда Кас внезапно втыкает острие ручки прямо в гнездо.

— Кас, ты сейчас всё доломаешь нахр…

Кастиэль с щелчком поворачивает ручку, от чего раздаётся тихий писк. Пальцы его второй руки быстро скользят по сенсорной панели, вводя какую-то комбинацию; красная лампочка меняется на зелёную, и двери послушно раздвигаются. Кастиэль оборачивается и делает приглашающий жест рукой, не обращая внимания на обалдевшее лицо Дина.

— Было время научиться, — поясняет он. 

Дин открывает было рот, но потом с вымученным «не важно» отмахивается и устремляется в освободившийся проход.

— Ладно, спускайся вниз, вроде по пути к фойе была пара неэлектрических дверей. Ну или повтори эту свою фигню с ручкой. Если сможешь пробраться к лифту, то попробуй увести от него людей. Я отключу сигнализацию и приду.

Кастиэль, коротко кивнув, исчезает в коридоре, и Дин бредёт по похожему на пещеру туннелю в комнату управления, впервые благодаря всеобщую разруху за сломанные двери. Хрен бы он иначе досюда добрался.

Из-за аварийных ламп кажется, что помещение осветили лучи закатного солнца, и Дин направляется сквозь алую пелену света к центральной консоли.

Ладно. Это не должно быть сложнее, чем разблокировка домашнего компьютера. Дин пробует ввести комбинацию, а когда это не приносит результата, вторую. Красный блокировочный экран терминала сменяется стандартным синим экраном, и Дин облегчённо вздыхает.

Есть. 

Решётка потолочной вентиляции со стоном отваливается и гулко ударяется об пол, и Дин пригибается, прячась за консольной панелью, когда что-то, выгибаясь, словно струйка кривящегося дыма, протискивается через отверстие, бесшумно и грациозно опускаясь на пол.

Две пульсирующие красным светом лампы по обе стороны от двери затухают, а тёмная фигура выпрямляется. Чувствуя, как сердце сжимается в тугой, болезненный комок и едва дыша, Дин наблюдает, как монстр, постояв секунду, ведёт вытянутой, покатой головой. Он не замечает на ней ни глаз, ни ушей — только мощные, наполненные полупрозрачными, словно мутные сосульки острыми зубами, с которых лилась густая слюна. Красный свет выключающейся сигнализации бликами отражается от глянцевого, словно полированный металл, чёрного панциря. Из спины существа торчат странные, выгнутые трубки, тонкие, шестипалые передние конечности с изогнутыми когтями напоминают человеческие руки. Всё его тело покрывают костные пластины, из-за чего тварь напоминает какого-то огромного, причудливого жука.

Дин с отрывистым, слишком шумным, как кажется, сопением дёргается, когда длинный, изящный сегментированный хвост со знакомым «лезвием» на конце падает в миллиметре от его ноги.

Сигнализация отключается, оставляя после себя только писк электроприборов, а хвост, словно демонический червь, с тихим шорохом скользит по полу. Дин испуганно переводит взгляд, осторожно приподнимаясь, чтобы выглянуть из-за стола. Его кошмарный преследователь, сделав широкий, непостижимо бесшумный шаг вперёд, скрывается в проходе, растворяясь в темноте, словно неуловимый образ прервавшего кошмара. Сердце, будто навёрстывая упущенное, бьётся часто-часто, отдаваясь глухой болью в рёбрах. Шум крови в ушах заглушает звуки работающих приборов, и Дин, цепляясь побелевшими пальцами за край стола, выпрямляется на нетвёрдых ногах. 

Перед глазами всё ещё стоит зловещая чёрная фигура, а дробный стук сердца похож на сигнал SOS. Стены комнаты управления внезапно начинают напоминать надвигающуюся уродливую толпу. Дин чувствует, что его трясет, и это пиздец как плохо. 

Он отдал бы всё, что угодно, чтобы не ходить в этот коридор.

Соберись, Винчестер. Нужно убираться отсюда.

Впереди кто-то кричит. 

Голосов несколько — жутких, изуродованных проникающим под кожу ужасом. Он даже не знал, что человеческие связки способны издавать такой звук. И ещё кое-что — звук, который Дин не может назвать. Что-то, в чём сливаются рычание, клокочущий писк и какое-то взвизгивание. Что-то настолько свирепое, что не может принадлежать никому, кроме исчадья ада. Что-то, от чего хочется упасть на колени и закрыть уши руками, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Мозг работает хаотично и совершенно непоследовательно.

Пригнувшись, Дин вцепляется в ровные столбики ограждения, вглядываясь вниз.   
Внизу всё смешалось. Дин видит несколько неподвижных, растерзанных тел. А в центре зала — ранее стрелявшая в них худая женщина и надвигающееся на неё существо.

Тварь опускается на все четыре тонкие, по-человечески выгнутые конечности, сгибает полукругом шипастый длинный хвост с острым наконечником. 

Стоящая перед ней, кажущаяся тонкой и беззащитной женская фигура отступает назад. Пистолет в вытянутых руках направлен прямо на приготовившуюся к прыжку тварь. Вслед за очередным выстрелом раздаётся клокочущий взвизг — похоже, одна из пуль достигает цели, — и зверь отталкивается от пола. Дин отворачивается. Крик — дикий, нечеловеческий — обрывается резко и почти мгновенно. 

Тварь, легко взмыв вверх, перегибается через ограждение балкона и молниеносно скрывается за ближайшими дверьми.

Всё затихает.

Дин отрывает непослушные, словно покрывшиеся ржавчиной ноги от земли и делает шаг, ещё один. Рассудок будто заволакивает густым туманом. 

Он торопливо сбегает по лестнице, стараясь сдержать дурноту. 

От краёв оплавленной дыры в полу, покрытой налётом до сих проедающей пол желтовато-зелёной жидкости, поднимается слабый дымок. 

Кислота вместо крови? 

Что, чёрт побери, это за существо?

Дин подбирается в вырванной из стены панели и берётся за защищённую изолирующим слоем часть проводов.

Он понятия не имеет, где сейчас Кас. 

Даже в переплетении проводов ему чудится куча хвостов и тонких когтистых конечностей. 

Из-под лестницы выскакивает отчётливая тень, и, скорее всего, Дин бы закричал, если бы не сведённые судорогой лёгкие, и из горла вырывается только слабый полухрип-полусвист.

Он не знает, откуда взялся Кас и как он избежал твари. И, честно говоря, ему решительно и бесповоротно похуй.

Зрачки Дина расширены.

Зрачки Каса совсем крошечные.

— Можешь быстрее? — колким тоном шипит Кас.

— Да пытаюсь я, блядь, пытаюсь! 

Негнущиеся и дрожащие, путающиеся в проводах пальцы, скованные черной волной паники, отказываются повиноваться, а каждый вдох насыщенного страхом и терпким запахом меди только усиливает первобытное желание забиться в угол и зажмурить глаза, словно загнанный охотником зверёк.

Ощутимый удар током приводит его в себя.

Если существо вернётся, у них не будет второго шанса.

Дин суматошно пытается взять себя в руки. И, блядь, что может мотивировать сильнее, чем жопа, объятая адским пламенем?

Почти утонув в грозящем разорвать сосуды сердечном ритме, он, не касаясь пальцами неизолированных пучков тонких, словно нити, серебристых концов проводов, соединяет последнюю пару. 

Электронное табло над лифтом зажигается, и Кас практически вталкивает Дина в открытые двери. 

Звук собственного глухого сердцебиения вводит его в почти сомнамбулическое состояние.

Звук начинающего движение лифта и всё остальное растворяется в мешанине эмоций, оставляя только чарующее ощущение сжимающей запястье ледяной ладони.

***

— Можем мы остановиться на пару минут?

— Что-то не так? — Кас оборачивается через плечо, окидывая его быстрым, внимательным взглядом. — Ты ранен?

— Нет, я… Слишком много ударов по моей нервной системе за последние пару часов, думаю. Мне нужно выдохнуть. 

Прикрыв веки, Дин бессильно плюхается на ближайшее кресло, обтянутое оранжевого цвета синтетической кожей. Дин ненавидит оранжевый. 

Из-за сверлящей череп головной боли перед глазами всё расплывается и закручивается в водоворот. Кажется, что голова сейчас расколется, а тело колотит пульсирующий озноб.

Дин чувствует, как Кас пристально, жгуче рассматривает его, и это уж точно не «раздевание взглядом»; скорее… ну, пожалуй, тут впору ощутить себя препарируемой лягушкой. И, как ни странно, Дина это не пугает и не злит. Сейчас ему действительно плевать. 

— Останавливаться небезопасно. Если существо и правда передвигается по вентиляции, то может быстро достигнуть любой точки станции.

— Ты, как всегда, излучаешь оптимизм. 

Вслед за лавиной адреналина и пережитых эмоций накатывает вязкое и отупляющее отрешение. Мысли расползаются, словно брошенная в воду бумага.

Организм будто бы сам издаёт нужные звуки: воздух проходит по трахее в гортань, преодолевая голосовые связки, язык касается зубов, губы раскрываются, но происходит это будто с кем-то другим. 

Дин не может сказать объективно, сколько прошло времени с момента высадки с «Торренса». Наверное, не больше трёх часов. Три часа, и его псевдовыдержка даёт сбой.

— Насколько близко ты его видел?

— Оно было буквально в метре от меня. — Дин мотает головой, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения нереальности происходящего. — Глаз я не видел, но оно пару секунд стояло на месте, будто прислушивалось. Не знаю, что меня спасло. Думаю, тварь сбили с толку звуки электроприборов.

— Вполне вероятно, что оно ориентируется на звук, — задумчиво произносит Кас. — Оно появилось в зале, когда парни начали громко переговариваться. 

Страх бывает разным.

Предчувствие, томное и напряжённое, словно перетянутая струна. 

Беспокойство, настырное и дискомфортное, будто в животе, не переставая, ковыряют тупой вилкой.

Зудящий, словно комариный укус, неприятный, но терпимый. 

Тлеющий где-то глубоко внутри, будто уголёк, заставляя вздрагивать от каждого шороха.

Живущий где-то под коркой черепа и вызывающий ощущение, что тело существует отдельно от головы.

Испепеляющее разум адское помешательство, бросающее в холодный пот и отключающее ум.

Дин имеет дело с худшей его разновидностью — нарастающей, словно снежный ком, бьющей наотмашь, но никуда не уходящей, циркулирующей по венам, жгущий мозг и сжимающий костлявыми сердце так, что оно болит и кровоточит.

Перед лицом страха растворяются ложь и безразличие. Страх честен. Страх откровенен. Страх вытягивает самые потаённые признания — те, в которых боишься признаться самому себе. Страх вынуждает делать то, о чём непросто даже подумать. 

Страх не даёт поблажек. Страх контролирует. Страх побеждает.

Тяжесть в нагрудном кармане рубашки странным образом расслабляет. Дин, чей лоб до сих пор покрыт капельками пота, вынимает самописец и сжимает подрагивающими пальцами серебристую пластинку. 

— Теперь ты скажешь мне, что на нём такого важного? — недовольным тоном спрашивает Кас.

— Судьба моего брата, — произносит Дин. — Его корабль исчез шесть лет назад.

Он не поднимает головы, рассматривая крошечный блестящий логотип, но чувствует холодный неодобрительный взгляд. В последний раз сжав самописец в пальцах, он засовывает его глубоко в карман.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что твой брат скорее всего мёртв. Даже если ему удалось спастись при крушении, то его спасательная капсула отправилась в дрифт по открытому космосу, и кто знает, обнаружат ли её когда-нибудь другие корабли. За шесть лет он мог залететь в самый дальний и негостеприимный кусок галактики. Он мог разбиться об астероид. В конце концов, на него могли наткнуться и разобрать на органы космические пираты. Кто знает, может, его тело уже разобрали по кускам и пришили их каким-нибудь головорезам…

Дин не выдерживает. Рванувшись вперёд, он мощным выпадом толкает Кастиэля в стену. Вспыхнувшая огненными импульсами злость раскалывает скорлупу шока и затмевает все пережитые им эмоции. Злость на то, что Кас позволили себе высказаться о Сэмми подобным образом, за отсутствие элементарного сочувствия, то, что не моргнув глазом пустил пулю в лоб того парня около транзитной линии.

— Заткнись, — шипит он, бездумно вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в плечи. В голове дурно от острых, словно толедский клинок, слов Каса и осознания того, что, скорее всего, они являются правдой. — Что ты о себе возомнил? То, что у тебя в голове кучка цифр, не ставит тебя на ступеньку выше людей! Думаешь, можешь…

Мир резко завертелся, расплывшись цветными линиями, и следующее, что он чувствует — холод стены. 

Дин, с силой рванувшись, шипит что-то неразборчивое, но сопротивление выглядит смешно, потому что одна рука Каса лежит на его челюсти, удерживая голову и припечатывая щекой к стене, а вторая крепко стискивает запястья заломанных за спину рук, так же нерушимо, как ремень безопасности на американских горках. Дин явственно чувствует, как краснеет его сердитое лицо. 

Кастиэль чуть сдвигается, прижимаясь к нему сзади, и Дин ощущает его дыхание на своей щеке. Кас начинает говорить, и звучит это так, будто он цедит слова сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Не злись на меня за то, что я сказал правду. Эта, как ты выразился, «кучка цифр» — самая мощная и передовая из существующих на данный момент кибернетических систем. Она независима, способна к восприятию и запоминанию, анализу и обработке миллионов необходимых данных. Если твой человеческий мозг не в силах это понять, то прояви хотя бы уважение. — Дин дёргается, но крепость хватки Каса намного сильнее его усилий. Кончики его пальцев съезжают вниз, проходятся по шее, едва ощутимо надавливая на яремную вену. — Можешь думать обо мне что угодно, но помни: каждый, кого я убил, убил бы меня. В отличии от людей, которые пустили бы мне пулю в лоб только потому, что я встал на пути. Вспомни, что вы, люди, делаете на протяжении тысячелетий своего существования: используете тех, кого считаете ниже себя только потому, что они другие. Каждый, кто не является человеком, является для вас мясом, экспонатом, развлечением, объектом для экспериментов. Кем угодно, но только не равным. Знаешь, почему вам вечно суждено быть одним во вселенной? Потому что вы не способны ценить кого-то, кроме себя. Вы готовы уничтожить каждого, лишь бы не потерять хоть крупицу своей жалкой власти. И прежде чем осуждать меня, приглядись к себе.

Кастиэль отпускает его, и Дин, грубо отпихнув его, наконец-то вырывается на свободу. На запястьях горит и пульсирует отпечаток его ладони. По инерции пролетев пару метров, Дин спотыкается, едва не упав, и, восстановив равновесие, разворачивается к Касу и зло отдёргивает полы рубашки.

— Если ты хотел меня облапать, то мог просто сказать, мудак, — огрызается он, понимая, что это звучит так же смешно, как его прошлогодняя попытка перейти на правильное питание.

Щёку, которой Кас впечатал его в стену, покалывает. Дин до сих пор хочет врезать ему по яйцам, но огненный адреналиновый вихрь ярости потихоньку утихает. 

Дин не знает, что чувствуешь, когда твои создатели отрекаются от тебя. Ну… технически, Каса создали другие андроиды. Однако хорошо известно имя дёргающего за нити марионетки кукловода. Где-то в глубине души, образно выражаясь, Кас просто обиженный ребёнок. Этим выпадом он будто показал десятую часть того, какой он на самом деле. Вместо резкого предупреждения монолог обнажает застарелую, но оттого не менее едкую обиду.

И потому свирепый взгляд производит совсем не то впечатление, на которое рассчитывалось. 

— Ладно, — вздыхает Дин. — Слушай, ты ведь знаешь, какую бучу вы, парни, натворили. «Вейланд-Ютани» едва не разорились, а синтетики много лет были под запретом. Меня даже на свете не было, когда всё произошло. Так что не вини меня в том, что я не так много о вас знаю. Я синтетика впервые вживую увидел всего три года назад.

Кас молчит, его глаза превращаются в узкие голубые щёлки. Дин, нервно прочистив горло, продолжает:

— Я… я понимаю, почему ты нас ненавидишь, но…

— Я вас не ненавижу, — в голосе Каса звучит несвойственная ему подобным усталость. — Давно уже нет. Я просто в вас не верю. 

— Да. Эм. Хорошо. Я не собираюсь переубеждать тебя и говорить, что не все люди так плохи. Просто… слушай, я не слишком хорош в этих глубоких разговорах, — Он ужасен. Ужасен, и он это знает. — Но, Кас. Ты можешь не верить в меня, но попытайся поверить мне.

Кам склоняет голову набок, прищуривает вызывающе синие глаза, но продолжает молчать. Выражение его лица — холодное и подозрительное. 

— Эм. Ладно, — снова тупо бормочет Дин. — Что будешь делать, когда выберемся отсюда? — нейтрально спрашивает он, чтобы как-то разбавить неловкую ситуацию. 

Когда. Да. Не если — когда. Они обязательно выберутся. Он и Кас. И Эш, и Джо — должно быть их, как и Дина, тоже швырнуло взрывом в обшивку. Они обязательно должны были добраться до шлюза. Да.

— Прежде всего — употреблю большое количество алкоголя, — невыразительно говорит он. 

— Кас, скажи проще — «набухаюсь». Я не стану порицающе грозить пальцем. И да, разве андроиды могут пить? У вас хотя бы есть, ну, желудок? И всё остальное. 

— Большая часть моих физиологических процессов схожа с человеческими. Я точно так же потребляю обычную человеческую еду, чтобы получать энергию, пусть и куда реже. Единственное различие — питательные вещества попадают в синтетическую жидкость, заменяющую кровь, и разносятся по всему организму, остаточные же выводятся через пот. И алкоголь действует на меня аналогично. Другое дело, что чтобы, как ты выразился, набухаться, мне нужно потребить намного больше, чем человеку. За тридцать с лишним лет можно было узнать хотя бы это.

Дин открывает было рот для ответной язвительной реплики, но тут же закрывает его. Не хочет он снова выводить Каса из себя и сливаться с ним в экстазе у ближайшей стены. 

— Может хватит? Нам нужно перестать ругаться. Ну или попытаться. Хотя бы.

— Не могу обещать. Мы с тобой не совместимы по психологическому профилю, и у нас чрезвычайно слабый потенциал в продуктивности выполнения совместных задач.

Дин моргает.

— В аду тебе гореть, ненормальный, знаешь? — насмешливо фыркает он.

— Я туда не попаду. — Кастиэль хмурит брови и смотрит на него спокойным и одновременно устрашающим взглядом, прежде чем развернуться спиной. — Пошли. Мы достаточно времени потеряли. 

Даже не кидает напоследок одну из этих своих долбаных фразочек, хотя Дин уверен, что у Каса в голове их крутится до жопы. 

Почему-то его гложет навязчивое ощущение того, что он опять облажался. Дурацкая была попытка пошутить. Не заработал он пресловутых звёздочек у Каса. 

Что он вообще имел в виду? Что считает себя достойным рая или… о. Видимо, он имеет в виду то, что у андроидов нет души.

Это была просто шутка. Чёрт.

Ему стоит внимательнее следить за своим языком. 

Кас не самый приятный тип на этой станции, но и не худший. С ним Дин не чувствует себя отрезанным от остального мира. 

— Сегодня мы получили важный урок биологии. — произносит Дин. — Добро пожаловать в естественный отбор.

Кас не отвечает. 

***

Приёмная центра связи совсем не похожа на остальную часть станции. Здесь как и везде царит полумрак, но на светло-бежевых стенах нет ни единого следа вандализма, как и на нескольких рекламных плакатах и стандартных запрещающих табличках, ни грамма мусора на полу. Даже маленький резиновый коврик у лифта не съехал в сторону. 

И ещё тут есть андроиды. Стоящие на постах в чистой отутюженной форме и даже и не думающие прерывать работу. Будто бы ничего и не произошло. 

— Здравствуйте, эм… — Дин склоняется над окном закрытой рубки, обращаясь к сидящему за стойкой андроиду, и хлопает ладонью по стеклу, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Конечно же, на его форме нет значка с именем. Неживые пальцы быстро и часто стучат по клавишам. Компьютерная панель сверкает стерильной чистотой, на ней нет ни одной ненужной бумажки или ручки, брелока или бесполезной, но симпатичной фигурки любимого телегероя — никаких согревающих сердце обыкновенного человека мелочей. Гладкое лицо из бежевой, отливающей в свете ламп голубоватым мертвенным оттенком, резины не выражает ровным счётом никаких эмоций. Подсвеченные белым зрачки кристаллических глаз смотрят тупо и беспристрастно. — Мне нужно связаться с кораблём. «Торренс». Мы с командой прилетели несколько часов назад.

— К сожалению, это невозможно. 

Голос низок и грубоват, но почему-то не сразу ясно, мужской он или женский. Механический — это слово идеально описывает его. Как у старых автоответчиков. 

— У меня чрезвычайная ситуация. — Попытка достучаться не приводит к успеху. В кристаллических глазах всё так же не отражается никаких эмоций. 

— Присядьте, пожалуйста. Вами скоро займутся.

В неестественном голосе звучат успокаивающие нотки, и Дин с досадой отворачивается и раздражённо проводит рукой по спутанным волосам.

— Ну и безмозглые же тут андроиды. — Он осекается, заметив недовольно скрестившего руки на груди хмурого Каса. — Без обид, приятель.

Кастиэль уже привычным «ох-уж-эти-люди» жестом закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит. Ладно. Это лучше фырканья. 

После своего небольшого срыва он снова перевоплотился в холодно-отстраненного, мрачного и молчаливого чувака. 

«Тоже мне, лучшие друзья человечества».

Эти андроиды не просто примитивно выглядят — они искусственны каждой клеточкой своей сути. Лишены проявления любых человеческих эмоций — страха, сострадания, симпатии. Никакой ненужной «шелухи».

— Блядь, я точно знаю, что раньше тут работали и люди. Этим помешанным на правилах тварям даже ничего не объяснишь.

— Да, конечно, действовать по правилам и вести себя разумно — прерогатива исключительно синтетиков. Как я забыл, — бурчит Кас. Так, будто быть человеком в его понимании — значит обладать стойким иммунитетом против логики. Приятно слышать от него хоть что-то спустя — сколько, двадцать, сорок минут? — дерьмового молчания. Не то чтобы Дин скучал по этой ворчливой заднице, конечно.

— Эй, мы говорим о роботах. Ну, знаешь, микросхемы, провода, строка кода и всё такое. И в этой строке прописано чёткое соответствие правилам. Люди — нечто большее.

— А что такое люди? ДНК. Гуанин, тимин и прочая химическая фигня. А ещё электрические импульсы. Ничего не напоминает? 

На это Дину ответить нечего. И поэтому, чтобы уберечь себя от подобного позора, он быстрым шагом направляется к закрытым квадратным дверям, над которыми горит табличка «административная зона», возле которых стоит на посту ещё один андроид.

— Чем могу помочь? — Андроид преграждает путь, и Дин, скрестив руки на груди, заявляет:

— Мне нужно попасть в центр управления спутниками.

— К сожалению, это невозможно. Вход только для сотрудников. 

Его правая рука слегка приподнимается, будто готовясь схватить Дина в случае неповиновения, и тот отступает назад.

— Чёрт, вы не видите, что тут происходит? Мне нужно связаться со своим кораблём, — снова твёрдо заявляет он, глядя прямо в подсвеченные белым кольца зрачков. Безрезультатно. 

— Сожалею, сэр, это невозможно, — снова повторяет андроид. — «Аполло» контролирует ситуацию. Рассказать вам о технике безопасности? 

— Ну и к чёрту вас, сам найду.

Раздражённо шлёпнув себя по бедрам и зло развернувшись, Дин шагает в противоположную сторону приёмной. «Я бы не советовал», — доносится ему вслед ровный механический голос. Этот андроид ему угрожает?

«“Аполло” всё контролирует». Разве на ушах у Дина есть табличка «место для лапши»?

Ебать, кажется, Кас и эта станция вытрепали ему все нервы.

— Почему у них всё тут такое примитивное? Не могли раскошелиться на синтетиков покруче?

Кастиэль без слов указывает пальцем куда-то на потолок. Дин непонимающе хмурится, но тут же монотонный голос из динамика диктует: «Социальные исследования показали, что посетители недоверчиво относятся к излишне реалистичным моделям. Для вашего комфорта мы сконструировали наших андроидов так, чтобы их нельзя было принять за человека. Наши синтетики лишены эмоциональной составляющей и просто помогают вам во время пребывания. Приятного полёта».

И ещё одно спасибо, блядь, огромное.

Дин оглядывается на фигуру андроида в болотно-зелёной с красной отделкой форме.

Любые роботы (ах, простите, андроиды) вызывали у Дина мороз по коже, но «Сигсон Синтетик», по его мнению, несколько перестарались в стремлении сделать своих андроидов как можно менее человечными. Они... боже, Кас по сравнению с ними просто милашка. 

— Погоди, ты ведь тут работал. У тебя пропуск сохранился?

— Нет. И, к тому же, от него всё равно бы не было толку. Рабочие пропуска остались разве что у службы охраны, остальные деактивированы.

— Отлично. Есть хоть одна мысль, как нам пройти в центр связи без пропуска? 

— Разве что через вентиляцию. 

Почему, чёрт побери, все пути сводятся к вентиляции?

— Знаешь, мне не очень хочется туда лезть, зная, что там водится. — Дин неприязненно морщится. Вентиляционные шахты оказались вовсе не так безопасны, как казалось.

Но он сделал всё, что мог. Андроидам плевать на его обаяние. 

И, кажется, нет другого выхода, кроме как влезть в случайные сети вентиляционных коридоров. 

Однако, когда Дин оглядывается, то не видит ни одного вентиляционного проёма. В углу зала есть маленький, почти незаметный ходик для робота-уборщика, но на этом всё. Меря шагами комнату и что-то бормоча себе под нос, Дин разглядывает потолок и стены в поисках прохода. Ничего.

— У вас проблемы? — интересуется стоящий на посту андроид, и Дин насмешливо фыркает:

— Нет, никаких проблем.

Никаких, блядь, грёбаных проблем.

«Если вы желаете иметь дело только с людьми — пожалуйста, сообщите нам».

— Дин!

Он оборачивается на звук своего имени. Кас махает рукой, подзывая его вглубь сворачивающего налево коридора.

— Я открыл нам дверь в подсобку, — говорит он приглушённым тоном. 

Дин должен признать, что чувствует себя намного лучше, когда не ощущает на себе взгляда немигающих белых глаз.

Один из ящиков стоящей внутри подсобки картотеки выдвинут, а на полу рядом с ней валяется тёмно-синяя папка и вылетевшие из неё листы бумаги — пожалуй, это единственное пятно беспорядка во всём крыле центра. Рядом на стене плакат с памяткой для сотрудников, вдоль против положенной стены несколько запертых персональных шкафчиков — доказательство того, что раньше тут работали не только андроиды. На небольшом угловом столике лежит план центра, расчерченный нечитаемыми заметками простым карандашом, и маленький светлый контейнер из-под готового завтрака. Решётка люка вентиляции находится под потолком, и Дин оглядывается, пытаясь найти что-то, с помощью чего можно было бы до него добраться.

В конце концов он решает перевернуть картотеку и подтащить к нужному месту, она кажется достаточно крепкой, чтобы выдержать его вес. Взмахом руки он подзывает Каса, и тот без слов хватается за край, помогая бесшумно опустить шкафчик на пол и сдвинуть его к центру комнаты. Дин собирается было взобраться на него, но Кас отстраняет его.

— Давай я. От твоих человеческих рук будет мало пользы. 

Легко вскарабкавшись на картотеку, Кас запускает пальцы в проёмы вентиляционной решётки. Стальные прутья скрипят и прогибаются, когда Кас тянет решётку на себя, но болты выдерживают. При блеклом освещении черты лица так выделены, что он выглядит почти зловещим.

Кас, сделав крошечный шаг назад для более удобного положения, пошатывается, и Дин вскидывает руки, готовясь поддержать его в случае потери равновесия. 

— Убери руки от моей задницы и стой на стрёме, — не оценив порыва шипит Кас, и Дин, отдёрнув ладони и в примирительном жесте подняв их вверх, шагает к двери.   
Кастиэль с хрустом отрывает решётку, а потом, подпрыгнув, хватается за край вентиляционного отверстия и подтягивается, забираясь внутрь. Тонкий слой стали скрипит под его весом, и Дин с секунду, не двигаясь, осматривает опустевшее помещение.

Из отверстия в потолке высовывается загорелая рука, призывно дёрнув пальцами.

— Соображай быстрее, — голос Каса звучит как-то странно. Как у кота в коробке.

Дин взбирается на картотеку, ухватывает протянутую руку, позволяя Касу втащить себя наверх.

Металл скрипит, и Дин готовится к тому, что вентиляционный лаз не выдержит и провалится под их весом, но нет, и Дин, быстро наловчившись, почти бесшумно ползёт вперед.

За фигурой Кастиэля Дин видит разрезавшие ход полоски света, проникающие сквозь решетки в боковой части шахты. До них доносятся набирающие по мере продвижения громкость голоса:

— Успокойтесь.

— Убери от меня руки!

Дин и Кастиэль останавливаются, разглядывая коридор сквозь решётчатую панель.

Возле стоящего к ним спиной андроида — человек. Обычный живой человек.  
Похоже, они не первые, кто пытается просочиться в центр. 

Опущенный в пол пистолет на фоне тёмных брюк почти незаметен. 

— Мне нужно включить связь! — кричит человек. — Разве ты не видишь, что тут происходит, тупица?

— Прекратите истерику. Пройдёмте со мной.

Мужчина взмахивает руками, направляя пистолет в надвигающегося андроида. Дин вздрагивает от хлопка выстрела.

Но андроид только слегка покачивается от попавшего в плечо заряда, вцепляется в плечи мужчины и швыряет на пол. Тот пытается отползти, но андроид, нагнувшись, хватает за шею, стальной хваткой пережимая гортань, и Дин пригибается в вентиляции, зажимая ладонью рот.

Мужчина судорожно, со скрипом сучит ногами по полу, натужно хрипит, до белизны цепляется пальцами за неживую, сжимающую горло ладонь. 

Андроид подтаскивает его к стене, словно небрежный ребёнок безвольную тряпичную куклу, хватает слабо сопротивляющегося человека за волосы и бьёт головой о дверной косяк. Ещё раз. Светло-бежевая стена окрашивается кляксой алого. Кровь толчками выходит из виска захлебывающегося человека, его глаза бешено мечутся в глазницах от шока и ужаса, когда андроид, оттягивая назад его голову, снова с силой впечатывает его в стену, сминая лицо, словно картонку. 

Раздаётся влажный хруст, и андроид отпускает безжизненно обмякшее человеческое тело.

— Хорошего дня, — монотонно произносит андроид. 

Ручеёк стремительно пропитывающей воздух крови практически добирается до его начищенных коричневых ботинок, когда андроид безразлично обходит мёртвое тело и скрывается в сумраке дверного проёма.

Он серьёзно только что убил человека и пожелал хорошего дня?

— Ты же говорил, что первое поколение не опасно? — срывающимся голосом шипит Дин. — Основная программа и всё такое.

— Да, — соглашается Кастиэль. — У андроидов первого поколения невозможно отключить три закона, но можно перепрограммировать. Скажем, на защиту имущества компании, а не её сотрудников. Андроиды «Сигсон» довольно примитивны, но программу создатели до ума довели: возможность сбоя исключена. Если они нападают на людей, то только по приказу суперкомпьютера.

— Охуительно. Ещё что-то, о чём мне нужно знать? — со всей возможной сдержанностью спрашивает он.

— Ну… — Кас задумывается, крепко сжав губы. — Если попадёшься им — то тебе конец.

— Спасибо, Кас. Что, чёрт возьми, творит «Аполло»?

Дин знает о том, что суперкомпьютер «Севастополя» давно устарел и подвержен частым сбоям, но это…

Как всё происходящее можно назвать? Дин не знает подходящего слова. Хотя, погодите, он знает. Это пиздец.

Блеклый полосатый свет очерчивает мрачные узоры тени, и Дин подталкивает Каса вперёд.

— Ты ничего странного не заметил? — внезапно спрашивает тот приглушённым тоном.

— Кроме того, что вежливый андроид размозжил парню башку? — интересуется ползущий сзади Дин.

— Глаза. У тех роботов в приёмной они были белыми. У этого они красные. 

— Мне как-то не пришло в голову любоваться его глазами.

Кастиэль вылезает из вентиляционного люка и перебегает короткий коридор, нажимая кнопку вызова лифта, постоянно оглядываясь, пока мигает над ним ярко-зелёное, отсчитывающее цифры табло. 

И, чёрт, когда они минутой спустя поднимаются вверх, Дин думает, что у них всё может получиться.

Створки лифта раскрываются, и голос диспетчера информирует:

«Центральный узел связи компании «Сигсон». Вход только для сотрудников».

Дин пригибается, быстро перебегая коридор и прячась за началом спуска. Он выглядывает из-за укрытия, разглядывая просторный зал впереди.

Огромное, в несколько метров высотой окно… нет, даже целая стена прозрачного стекла, за которой простирается бескрайний простор первобытной космической тьмы. 

По просторному, освещёному полосами и точками галогенных ламп залу, среди сверкающих многочисленными кнопками и панелями консолей неторопливо прогуливаются несколько андроидов. 

— Вон, видишь? — шёпотом говорит Кас, указывая на стеклянное окно в верхней части зала, похожее на вершину небольшого маяка. — Если верить карте, там главный терминал. Через него можно получить доступ к внешней связи и просмотреть архив сообщений. Если твой корабль пытался связаться со станцией, записи будут там. 

— Хорошо. — На самом деле — не хорошо, пиздец как не хорошо, но это формальность. — Как нам туда попасть?

— Пройдём по лестнице. — Кастиэль кивает на малозаметную дверь сбоку.

— А андроиды?

— Спокойно. Я тебя защищу, если что, — насмешливым тоном сообщает Кас.

Классно. У него появился собственный синтетик-телохранитель. Облегчения, правда, это никакого не приносит.

Ведущая вверх лестница еле слышно поскрипывает. Металлический блеск неосвящённых стен коридора нервирует. Дин не сводит взгляда с идущей впереди фигуры Каса, дёргаясь от любого чужеродного звука и ожидая механического голоса. Не слишком круто, но всё произошедшее должно стать веским оправданием, верно?

— Стой. Я уверен, что видел что-то боковым зрением… 

— Периферическим, — поправляет Кас.

— О, боже, заткнись.

— Почему так трудно говорить правильно?

— Кас. Заткнись, — с нажимом повторяет он.

Он прислушивается. Шипение открывающейся двери, неторопливые шаги. 

— Блядь, сюда кто-то идёт. Валим обрат…

Дин осекается. Прежде, чем он успевает сориентироваться, в проходе появляется тёмный силуэт.

Андроид останавливается, направив на них взгляд алых зрачков.

— Вам сюда нельзя. Пройдёмте со мной.

Кас тянется было к кобуре, но Дин хватает его за толстовку и несётся вперёд.

Андроид не бежит за ними, только ступает неторопливым, прогулочным шагом.

Дин влетает в следующее помещение и оглядывается.

Единственное место, куда можно спрятаться — небольшой шкафчик возле дверей, и Дин втягивает Каса за рукав в его тесное пространство.

— Кас, сюда. Живо.

Схватившись за край предательски скрипнувшей дверцы, Дин закрывает их внутри.

Здесь тесно. Очень тесно. Настолько, что его вот-вот настигнет приступ клаустрофобии.

Дин чувствует каждую частичку его тела, когда они втискиваются в слишком узкий для двоих шкафчик. Он ощущает давление на свою грудную клетку при каждом вздохе Каса — нет, этот чёртов шкафчик мал даже для одного. Кобура на ноге Каса упирается ему в бедро, а собственный пистолет за поясом давит на поясницу. Ногой Дин попадает в какую-то лежащую на дне шкафа коробку, его левую (почему, чёрт побери, всегда страдает левая?) руку неприятно зажимает между собственным боком и стеной шкафа, и чтобы хоть немного комфортизировать положение, он выворачивает руку и кладёт Касу на талию. И — неожиданно — та под его мешковатой оказывается довольно узкой. А потом Дин вспоминает про рану Каса и лихорадочно думает, не причинит ли ему вред столь тесным положением, но тот шевелится, кладя ледяной подбородок на его плечо, царапая щетиной щёку, и несмотря на всю неуместность ситуации Дин задаётся новым, но совсем уж глупым вопросом: как давно он не брился? По ощущениям — день-два. По логике — неделю-две. Синтетикам вообще нужно бриться? А биосинтетикам?

И… всё-таки хорошо, что он надел обычную одежду поверх защитного костюма. Не то чтобы… но это, ну, было бы всё равно что прижиматься к нему голым. Очень неловко.

Ладно. Дин не отрицает, что у парня затягивающие голубые глаза и чертовски горячие взъерошенные волосы, выглядящие так, будто его только что хорошенько отымели в подсобке, но всё-таки думать так об андроиде чертовски странно. 

Проехали.

Дин сосредоточенно вслушивается в звуки извне и ловит себя на том, что ощущает пульсацию только одного сердцебиения. У Каса не бьётся сердце. В его груди слышно нечто другое — какой-то странный, монотонный гул искусственной жизни. И пахнет от него как-то странно — запах едва ощутимый, но терпкий и горький, отдалённо напоминающий цветочный. На самом деле очень мужской запах.

Дин не может повернуть головы — только косить глазами в сторону небольшого решётчатого «окошка» на двери шкафчика. Тонкая горизонтальная полоска света бьёт ему прямо в глаз, ещё больше затрудняя обзор, и Дин почти пропускает момент, когда в комнату заходит андроид. Он останавливается, медленно обводя алыми зрачками помещение, и Дин задерживает дыхание. 

«Любопытно», — ничего не выражающим голосом произносит андроид, а затем безразлично удаляется, скрываясь в следующем коридоре.

Его шаги неторопливо затихают. Звенящая тишина пульсирует от тихого сопения Каса, его дыхание щекочет ухо, и Дин шепчет:

— Кажется, он ушёл.

— Тогда прекрати ко мне жаться, — шепчет в ответ Кас, и Дин пытается побороть желание почесать мочку уха. В таком положении это невозможно чисто физически.

— Только не говори, что не нравится.

Дин шевелит запястьем, одними пальцами толкая дверь шкафчика, аккуратно шагает в сторону, стараясь не шуметь коробкой. Подталкивая Каса за талию, вытягивает его вслед за собой, и тот, словно грёбаный гаптофоб*, отпихивает руку Дина, как только они оказываются на свободе.

— Идём. И на этот раз ни звука.

— Хватит командовать, — раздражённо фыркает Кас, и Дин бросает на него скептический взгляд.

Аутон не любит подчиняться. Как мило. 

Они выходят в открытый, пустой коридор. Судя по просмотренной ранее карте, комната управления должна сразу за этой дверью.

Дин совершенно не ожидает, что створки внезапно поднимутся.

Синтетик появляется в начале коридора, и его подсвеченные красным зрачки останавливаются прямо на них. За его спиной маняще сверкает экран центрального терминала. Спрятаться негде — единственный путь отхода блокирует тело синтетика. Ноги Дина будто примерзают к полу, пока андроид неторопливыми шагами пересекает коридор, декларируя всё те же заученные фразы.

Кас, однако, не медлит. Хлопок выстрела заставляет Дина вздрогнуть и отойти от онемения. Андроид слегка дёргается, но шага не замедляет, прямо в центре его лба появляется идеально-ровная дырочка, из которой на переносицу течёт струйка вязкой белой жидкости. Следующий выстрел оставляет такое же отверстие чуть правее, над местом, где у нормального человека должны были бы располагаться брови. Дин пятится назад, когда ничуть не мёртвый, может только слегка замедлившийся после двух выстрелов в голову андроид преодолевает оставшееся расстояние и выбивает из рук Кас пистолет. Тот с громким грохотом летит куда-то за угол, а андроид с залитым синтетической кровью лицом блокирует летящий в него кулак Каса и хватает его за руку, пытаясь заломать. Впрочем, Кас явно оказывается сильнее, чем он ожидал, пусть и ослаблен недавним повреждением. Его призывы всё-таки успокоиться и пройти с ним неестественно ровным голосом выглядят несколько комично в сочетании с попытками протянуть руки к горлу. Наконец Кас, руки которого крепко сжаты роботом, резко ударяет коленом ему в живот и отшвыривает потерявшего концентрацию андроида на пол. 

— Дин! — рявкает Кас на ошарашенного Дина. 

Он было хмурится, не вполне понимая, чего хочет Кас, но тут же выхватывает из-за пояса специнструмент, награждая начинающего подниматься андроида несколькими ударами в голову. В мотононном бурчании появляются помехи, а после искусственная кожа лопается, и пол загрязняют молочные брызги. Внутри андроида ещё несколько секунд что-то пощёлкивает, и он окончательно затихает на полу.

— Ты охренел? — набрасывается на Каса Дин, как только немного приходит в себя. — Сейчас вся станция явится на шум!

— Не явится. Как ты и говорил, андроиды тут на редкость безмозглые, — по губам Каса скользит нечто, похожее на усмешку, но лицо тут же снова возвращает своё прежнее непроницаемое выражение. Дёрнувшись в сторону, он подхватывает с пола свой пистолет. — Терминал за дверью.

— Слушай, я серьёзно. Прекрати так делать! Мы уже не в первый раз оказываемся в жопе из-за твоей мании бить кого не попадя! Как тебя до сих пор не поймали при таком подходе? Если хочешь сдохнуть — пожалуйста, но меня в это не впутывай!

Кастиэль, игнорируя его, застёгивает пистолет в набедренной кобуре, а потом раскрывает настенный щиток и быстро нажимает какие-то кнопки на сенсорной панели. Зелёная лампочка на раздвижной двери сменяется на красную.

— Я заблокировал двери, если тебе так комфортнее. На другой стороне, конечно, есть запасной щиток, но если нас обнаружат, то у нас будет пара минут до того, как, как они до него доберутся. Правда, мне пришлось отключить очистку воздуха ради доступа к вентиляции. 

Боже, двадцать четвертый век, а им всё ещё приходится перераспределять энергию.

Куда, чёрт подери, утекли миллиарды долларов инвестиций?

Его усталое сердце почти что не стучит в ушах — только пульсирует где-то на кончиках пальцев.

Из окна кабины открывается отличный вид на пролегающий внизу светящийся лабиринт консолей, но, вглядевшись, Дин понимает, что андроидов там куда меньше, чем он видел раньше.

Дерьмо. 

А обратив внимание на терминал, Дин натыкается на аккуратную строку для ввода пароля.

Дерьмо в квадрате.

— Дай мне минуту, — Кастиэль отстраняет его, склоняясь над терминалом, и Дин скептически фыркает:

— Ты ещё и хакер?

— Нет. Но пару лазеек знаю. Смотри, — говорит Кас, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, — Для изменения операционной системы терминала не нужно заходить в меню. Можно сбросить её до заводских настроек и недолгое время беспроблемно пользоваться возможностями сети. Операцию должен в течение нескольких минут подтвердить кто-то руководителей, иначе терминал блокируется, — пальцы Кастиэля скользят по клавиатуре, и строка ввода пароля на мониторе сменяется черным экраном с ровными рядами мелких белых букв и цифр. Дин озадаченно молчит, и Кастиэль, закатив глаза, добавляет: — Суть в том, что можно минут на десять прорваться и включить связь.

— Вау. Неплохая схема, — усмехается Дин. — Чего ещё я о тебе не знаю?

— Ну, я какое-то состоял в рядах космических пиратов, — не оборачиваясь, отзывается Кас, и ладно, Дин не уверен, что хочет знать подробности этого временного отрезка его биографии. Пусть эта тревожная информация и не вызывает в нём должного удивления.

На черном экране появляется длинная полоса загрузки, и Дин нетерпеливо спрашивает:

— Ладно. Без разницы. Сколько нужно времени?

— Минут пять. Может больше.

Дин нетерпеливо топчется на месте, поглядывая то в сторону экрана терминала, то в сторону двери, и едва сдерживает громкую ругань, когда слышит вердикт Каса:

— Внешняя связь отключена.

— Погоди. Ты аутон — у тебя есть возможность получить доступ. Взломать сможешь?

— Все терминалы соединены суперкомпьютером, так что этого нужно подключиться напрямую к «Аполло». 

— И? Ты ведь можешь это сделать.

— Могу. Но не стану.

Чёрт, все попытки понять этого парня негативно сказываются на его психике.

— Блядь, Кас…

— Для этого нужно забраться в самую глубь системы. Если ты не в курсе, то фиксируется каждое действие суперкомпьютера — в него загружена программа, реагирующая на чужеродное вмешательство. Внешняя связь отключается только прямым приказом компании, следовательно, если отменю, то это гарантированно отправится прямо на стол к руководству. Если сунусь, для меня это будет смертным приговором. Я согласился помочь, но на ликвидацию ради твоих друзей не пойду. 

— Блядь, Кас, — повторяет Дин. 

— Я только что объяснил, как рискую.

— Скажи хотя бы, как связаться с командой. Может, они ещё живы. А после уберёмся.

Не зря же они сюда припёрлись.

— Личный номер знаешь?

— Да. Сначала просмотри записи сообщений. 

Кастиэль пролистывает список файлов.

«Говорит Эллен Харвел с «Торренса». Отвечайте, мои люди добрались до вас? Мы получили повреждение от взрыва, отходим к ремонтному сектору. Могут быть неполадки со связью».

Супер. 

— Ладно. Личный номер L-025… чёрт… 0516.

Спасибо его хорошей на цифры памяти и паранойе, вынуждающей запоминать все персональные номера на случай экстренной ситуации.

И вот она — экстренная ситуация. Хоть что-то хорошее принесла его фобия.

Кастиэль, склонившись над приборной панелью и оттопырив зад, вводит код.

Ладно. Если говорить на эту тему, то по большей части Дин предпочитает кого-то с сиськами, но… он, любит пиццу с любой начинкой, если вы понимаете.

Терминал пищит, устанавливая связь, и как только звуки смолкают, Дин неуверенно спрашивает:

— Эш? Ты меня слышишь?

— Дин? — слышит он и почти физически ощущает, как падает с души огромный груз. — Где вы? Я пытался выйти на связь, но…

— Мой персональный компьютер повредило при взрыве, и передатчик вышел из строя. Чёрт, где вы?

— Нас с Джо отбросило к северному крылу. Со мной всё хорошо, а её задело обломком.

— Она ранена? Насколько всё серьёзно? 

— Она выживет, но нам нужны медикаменты. Нам повезло наткнуться на службу охраны и сейчас мы едем в медицинскую башню. 

— Понял. Отправляюсь за вами. Вам ничего не нужно? 

— Нет. А даже если бы было — общественные палаты давно обчищены. Вход в хирургический отсек только по пропускам. Мы сейчас пытаемся получить доступ к дверям, но не знаю, получится ли успеть к твоему приходу.

— Ладно. Будьте осторожны. Не знаю, что…

— Дин, закругляйся, — раздражённо обрывает Кас. Он стоит рядом, словно вытянутая струна.

— Ты не один?

— Да, со мной, эм… Друг. Позже всё объясню. Сигсоновские андроиды нападают на людей, и тут какая-то инопланетная тварь. 

— О чём ты говоришь? Ка…

Голос Эша обрывает на полуслове. Терминал загорается ярко-красным светом экрана блокировки.

— Заблокировался. — констатирует Кас. — Вряд ли такой фокус ещё раз удастся в ближайшее время. 

Раздается шум, не являющийся звуками электроприборов. Дин видит танцующие красные точки за вкраплением толстого стекла на двери.

«Откройте дверь и не сопротивляйтесь. Вы можете себя поранить».

— Скажи, что мы сможем отсюда выбраться, — умоляюще произносит он, но Кас уже, вскарабкавшись на бесполезную теперь приборную панель, неудобно вывернувшись, выламывает потолочную вентиляцию.

Они успевают взобраться как раз тогда, когда дверь открывается, и андроиды заходят внутрь. Один из них останавливается прямо под люком, сверля его алыми глазами-лампочками, и требует:

— Выбирайтесь из вентиляции. Я туда за вами не полезу.

«Именно на это я и надеялся», — злорадно думает Дин, ползя вперёд и теряя андроидов из виду.

— Этот Эш, он андроид? — спрашивает Кас. 

— Да. Как ты узнал?

— По манере общения. Сейчас андроидов делают по старым технологиям — излишне вежливым. Раньше у них была большая свобода в общении.

Что ж, отчасти Дин согласен. Ему приходилось видеть не так много андроидов — в основном только в качестве обслуживающего персонала, но у большинства их них на лицах были эти бесячие выражения любезной покорности и готовности прислуживать. Выражения в стиле «если ты расстегнёшь ширинку, то твой член окажется у меня во рту». Дин рад, что по крайней мере Эшу не закрутили настройки до упора. Его он до последнего считал человеком. 

— А я и забыл, какой ты старый.

— Дин. 

— Заткнулся.

Обратный путь проходит без происшествий — ушедшие с постов ловить нарушителей андроиды просто не успели вернуться.

Они вылезают через всё тот же вентиляционный проём в подсобке и, выбегая через уже знакомую приёмную, Дин не удерживается и показывает средний палец стоящему на мосту белоглазому андроиду, который, кажется, даже не подумал сойти с места и проверить, куда могли пропасть клиенты. Жест Дина также остался для него непонятным. К чёрту.

Выкуси, сучка.

***

Служебный лифт медицинской башни никак не реагирует на нажимающего кнопку Дина, раздражающе свеча считывателем карт. Очевидно, это означает, что Эшу и Джо не удалось получить доступ. 

— Должен тут быть ещё один выход! — рычит Дин. — Хотя бы в целях пожарной безопасности!

Чёрт, он не может найти даже нормальный лифт. С какой стороны не подойдёт к вопросу спасения, так везде упрётся носом в полную лажу. 

Похоже, что у него снова сдают нервы.

Они выходят в широкий обшарпанный коридор, с измалёванными маркером бело-зелёными стенами. Надписи идут заковыристой вязью, заходят друг на друга, что значительно сокращает шансы на прочтение. Дин не знает, что они означают. Возможно — вполне вероятно, — не означают вообще ничего.

На выложенном светлой плиткой полу тут и там валяются мелкие пакетики из-под препаратов, пустые шприцы из-под стимуляторов, стеклянные ампулы, большая часть которых раздавлена в мелкий стеклянный песок. 

И здесь странно тихо. Слишком тихо.

Никаких привычных для госпиталя звуков — ни стрёкота приборов, ни непрерывного гула голосов пациентов и медицинского персонала. 

Есть в этом что-то неестественное и болезненно давящее на психику.

Дин смотрит на стеклянную крошку на полу, будто она образовывает карту, что может подсказать ему, что делать. 

Он был в похожем госпитале, когда в первый раз сломал руку. Там были стены такого же невнятного светло-зелёного цвета — потому что он, якобы, успокаивает. И кто придумал такую чушь? Однако там по коридорам постоянно шныряли, словно в муравейнике, врачи и пациенты, а за окном было настоящее небо. Дин смотрел на него всё то время, пока ему кололи стимулятор и накладывали фиксирующую повязку. Оно было пронзительно ясным и безветренным — таким, каким бывает небо перед дождём. Его первые капли оросили плечи и волосы, когда Дин вместе с родителями и братом был почти у самого дома. Он улыбается, вспоминая, как тогда, больше двадцати лет назад, они наперегонки рванулись к дверям — даже вечно собранный и сдержанный отец. 

Порой кажется, что те легкие, счастливые времена были всего лишь сном.

***

Это снова происходит. 

Расцветшая на стене клякса багрянца тянется вниз, и проследив за следом, Дин видит сползшего вниз по стене мужчину. 

Он нашёл свою смерть не так давно — тело ещё не начало вонять. 

Желудок неприятно подкатывает к горлу.

Возле безжизненно упавшей на пол сине-фиолетовой руки лежат раздавленные очки в толстой чёрной оправе, светлая медицинская форма помята и местами тронута грязью. Один из врачей.

Глаза — тёмно-карие, расфокусированные и пустые. Сквозь аккуратную тёмную дыру во лбу на переносицу стёк тёмный подтёк крови. Его потрескавшаяся линия проходит через уголок губ и подбородок, словно деля лицо пополам и теряясь в каштановой бороде. 

Ему не размазал голову андроид. И не разорвала в клочья инопланетная тварь. Его просто застрелили — такие же люди, как и он сам. 

Если бы Дину пришлось выбирать способ умереть, то он бы остановил выбор на этом. Пуля — это быстро и почти что мирно. Не то чтобы он планировал умирать, конечно. Но с другой стороны — становиться инженером он тоже не планировал. Или лишаться девственности с Лизой Брейден на той позорной вечеринке в средней школе. Или терять Сэма. Лететь на эту долбаную, богом забытую станцию…

Ему нужен пропуск. Или алкоголь. Или гроб. Дерьмо. 

Его отвлекает стальной скрежет.

Кас, упираясь руками в толстую стеклянно-металлическую панель, толкает заклинившую створку двери. 

— Что ты там забыл? Решил поискать средство от чрезмерной раздражительности андроидов?

Кас просто медленно поворачивает голову, смотрит на него… И у парня определённо талант посылать его, не сказав при этом ни слова.

Чёртовы андроиды-социопаты.

Раздаётся тихий короткий щёлк, и перед ними расходятся в стороны стальные двери с окнами из непрозрачного стекла. 

Легкие обжигает морозным воздухом. Костюм под одеждой защищает его от холода, но ладони и не закрытую заднюю часть шеи словно покалывает заиндевевшими иголками. 

В маленькой комнате две каталки, одна из которых перевёрнута, крупная морозилка, пустые шкафы, внутри которых остались только пустые штативы из-под мензурок и осколки стекла, стеллажи и полки, на некоторых из которых ещё можно было увидеть раскрытые упаковки из под лекарств. Одна из них сорвана, оставив после себя только заметную вмятину с одной стороны и одиноко торчащий болт с другой. Стёкла шкафов выбиты, делая их похожими на потерявших часть зубов стариков. Отсюда вынесено всё, что могло быть вынесено.

По полу бесформенной вуалью клубится лёгкий белесый туман, и под одной из каталок Дин замечает надтреснутую капсулу био-репликатора. Тонкое стекло покрылось ледянистым налётом инея, но под ним можно разглядеть припорошенную пеплом почвы увядшую зелень какого-то растения. Дин подходит ближе, вглядываясь в мутные зелёные пятна. 

У Сэма было лимонное дерево, когда он был подростком. Наверное, оно было своеобразной интерпретацией столь желанной им собаки, потому что, как на взгляд Дина, он был слишком к нему привязан. Однажды Дин случайно свалил цветочный горшок, когда слегка подвыпившим вернулся после вечеринки — растение удалось реанимировать, но Сэм не разговаривал с ним ещё две недели. 

А потом он обращает внимание на то, что лежит на каталке, и инстинктивно шагает назад. Вытянутой формы чёрный прорезиненный мешок с молнией.

Это… морг?

— Скорее помещение, под которое его переоборудовали, — объясняет Кас, и Дин понимает, что спросил вслух. — Вряд ли кто-то стал бы держать трупы рядом с пациентами. Впрочем, их тут давно уже нет.

Кас тянет вниз язычок молнии, и Дин затаивает дыхание. Холодный воздух морозильной камеры скрадывает запахи смерти, но труп всё ещё остаётся трупом.   
Здесь действует та же схема, что и с его аэрофобией: нужно просто запрещать себе об этом думать, и тогда всё будет если не хорошо, то по крайней мере терпимо. И Дин запрещает себе думать о лежащем на каталке трупе как о некогда живом человеке. Это — просто муляж. Очень реалистичный муляж.

Отрицание всегда помогает.

Дин замечает покрывшуюся мурашками кожу на руке Каса, и тот факт, что он может чувствовать холод, почему-то его успокаивает. 

В груди человека — чёрт, муляжа, — тёмно-багряная дыра. Словно распахнутый в крике ужаса рот, и Дину приходится бороться с тошнотой.

Если он блеванёт при Касе — то застрелится его же пистолетом. 

Кастиэль касается кончиками пальцев краёв раны, и Дин не сдерживает замечания:

— Ты не боишься его трогать? Мы ведь не знаем точно, от чего он умер. 

Чёрт, андроиды вообще могут подхватить вирус?

— Большая часть патогенных микроорганизмов погибает при заморозке. Но я всё же склонен думать, что его убила огромная дыра в груди.

Остряк хуев.

Кастиэль пытается приподнять труп, а Дин отступает. На всякий случай. Мало ли, что может случиться. С его поистине космической удачей этот парень вполне может оказаться первым в мире зомби.   
Всё здесь отторгает его. Даже Кас. Особенно Кас.

В глаза бросается ярко-жёлтый треугольник предупреждающего знака на стене, и Дин ещё раз отшагивает назад.

Кастиэль хмурится, разглядывая дыру, и Дин спрашивает:

— Думаешь, его та тварь проткнула? Как Кроули тогда.

Когда он говорит, изо рта вырывается едва заметный пар.

— Нет, дыра одностороняя. Его будто что-то разорвало изнутри. Что за чертовщина…

— Пойдём отсюда, а? — просит Дин, надеясь, что скрыл в голосе унизительно-молящие нотки. Однако, судя по тому, как закатил глаза Кас, это не осталось незамеченным.

Они проходят дальше. Детектор движения, который Дин снова включил после побега из фойе, тревожно вибрирует в кармане, и он стремительно выхватывает маленький прибор.

Зелёный мерцающий сигнал на дисплее указывает в сторону закрытой комнатки сестринского поста, окна которой завешаны с внутренней стороны жалюзи.

— Там кто-то есть, — обеспокоенно сообщает Дин. — Здесь нет андроидов?

— Нет. «Сигсон» ввели их на недолгое время, но было много жалоб — пациенты хотели, чтобы их лечили настоящие люди, потому из госпиталя их убрали.

— Это радует. Одного ненормального андроида мне более чем достаточно. 

Порой Дин забывает, что Кас — не человек, а просто безупречно скомпилированный код.

— Эй! — Кас бьёт по стеклу открытой ладонью. Раздаётся тихий вибрирующий шум. — Мы знаем, что ты тут!

— Ты идиот? — категоричным шёпотом рычит Дин. 

— Расслабься уже. — бестолково гоняющее по венам кровь сердце расслабляться не собирается. — Я знаю, что делаю. Будь это кто-то, кто хотел бы нас убить, то уже бы показался. 

Хорошо, может Дин и кажется немного нервным, но только потому, что за последние несколько часов его пытались убить… если честно, он уже и сам не помнит, сколько раз.

— Иногда мне кажется, что тебя послали из моего персонального ада, чтобы замучить до смерти, — по-детски буркает он.

Жалюзи поднимаются, и за стеклом обнаруживается худощавый, невысокий мужчина.

Даже с мешками под глазами и тёмной щетиной он выглядит довольно молодо — на вид ему лет двадцать пять. У него мягкие черты лица, нависающие на бледный лоб волосы слегка вьются, тёмные глаза под густыми бровями расширены.

— Я… Я Гарри. Спэнглер. Доктор Спэнглер, — заикнувшись, представляется он.

— Вы врач? Моей коллеге нужна медицинская помощь. 

— Как и мне, — тяжело вздыхает он. Врач не выглядит больным. Помятым, усталым, напуганным — да, но не больным. — Медикаментов начало не хватать ещё до закрытия станции, несмотря на уверения в обратном. Последние закончились пару дней назад.

— Вы тут всё это время сидели? — недоверчиво спрашмвает Дин.

— А что ещё оставалось? — срывается Гарри. — Мы были тут вместе с моим другом. Не так давно решились выйти — и сюда вломились какие-то люди. Всё вокруг разнесли! Застрелили Эда! Я чудом спасся! А пару часов назад тут опять кто-то ходил…

— Успокойтесь, — обрывает Дин. — Нам нужно попасть в операционный блок. Где-нибудь тут можно достать рабочий пропуск?

— Не знаю. Погодите. Дайте подумать. У доктора Миллс может быть. Или у Ханскам.

— Отлично. Вылезайте из скорлупы, док. Пойдём и…

— Мы? — нервно вскрикивает он. — Ты разве не видишь, что я болен? 

— Судя по внешнему виду, твоё физическое состояние не вызывает нареканий. Из чего можно сделать вывод, что ты просто зассал. — вежливым тоном сообщает Кас, и Дин подавляет стон. Лучше бы он и дальше молчал. Дина не вполне устраивает горячая голова Каса, которая любит все решать с помощью грубой силы, но когда она ещё и рот открывает, всё становится в разы хуже.

— Кас, перестань, — одёргивает он его. — Нам совсем не обязательно шататься по коридорам толпой. Иди в кабинет Миллс. Я посмотрю у Ханскам. 

— Я буду диктовать вам путь через динамики, — бурчит Гарри.

Они расходятся по разные стороны коридора. 

Дин, осторожно ступая по покрытому листами бумаги, пустыми упаковками из-под препаратов и кусочками стекла полу, обходит сваленные в кучу коробки и брошенные прямо посреди коридора перевёрнутые каталки.

— В этом крыле содержались пациенты с расшатанной психикой — которые не смогли адаптироваться к пребыванию в глубоком космосе. Не беспокойся, никого из них тут нет, — вещает интерком.

Дин и не собирается. Местные психи — наименьшая из окружающих проблем. 

— Вдали от солнца и естественных биоритмов легко сойти с ума. Печальное зрелище, — рассказ через динамики продолжается. Атмосфера никак не располагает к улётной экскурсии, но Дин отчасти благодарен — когда он остаётся наедине, то начинает беспричинно накручивать себя и слишком много думать. 

Дин думает, что те, кому повезло сохранить рассудок при «акклиматизации», наверняка потеряли его позже. Слои их силы воли сломались вместе с их характерами и верой. «Севастополь» — словно поставленный на огонь котелок, внутри которого нарастает жар и давление, пока он, наконец, не вскипает. Это место способно без усилий сломать любого: легко, словно тростинку, и с улыбкой на метафорическом лице.

Он тихо ступает по коридору, по внезапному наитию позволяет руке скользить вдоль разрисованных стен. Пальцы натыкаются на странную неровность, и Дин останавливается, рассматривая тонкие, почти незаметные царапины. Их узор хаотичен и неровен — они выглядят не как следы когтей, а так, будто кто-то методично ковырял стену ножом. И вместе с неприятным холодком по позвоночнику ощущение покоряббаных стен пробуждает непрошеные воспоминания о том, как они с Сэмом однажды, когда ещё были детьми, нацарапали свои инициалы на дверце машины. Вечером им как следует влетело от родителей, и тем не менее кривые размашистые буквы на чёрной блестящей поверхности так и остались незакрашенными.

— ...а какое перспективное было место! И какая трагедия… Не стоило сюда приезжать.

Дин замечает дверь с неброской табличкой «Донна Ханскам» и кодовым замком, и ускоряет шаг.

— Спасибо за экскурсию, док, но я был бы более благодарен за пароль от кабинета, — Дин повышает голос, надеясь, что связь не односторонняя, и он не будет выглядеть полным идиотом, разговаривая с пустым коридором. 

К счастью, Спэнглер диктует нужную последовательность цифр. Его голос звучит несколько обиженно, но Дин, не обращая внимания, вводит код и заходит внутрь кабинета. 

Внутри — письменный стол с компьютерным терминалом, опрокинутое кресло, небольшой шкафчик и встроенная в заднюю стену витрина. За её стеклом крупная статуэтка какой-то дикой кошки из полированного тёмного камня, на вид — тяжёлая и дорогая, и аккуратная стопка бумаг.

На столе возле монитора компьютера валяется отклеившийся бумажный стикер — на нём что-то написано неразборчивым, неряшливым шифром, выписанным с такой силой, что с обратной стороны он напоминает шрифт Брайля. Рядом с ним — обломки погрызанной ручки, отключённый медицинский планшет с глубокой царапиной на дисплее и белая кружка с логотипом компании и кофейным налётом на дне, возле которой — наполовину съеденный ярко-розовый леденец.

Он выдвигает ящики и беспорядочно шарит рукой среди лежащего там хлама — среди него несколько завалялись несколько конфет в ярких, словно лепестки тропических цветов, упаковках. Похоже, доктор Ханскам испытывала слабость к сладкому. Он заглядывает под стол, потом лезет в шкафчик. Ничего, похожего на пропуск.

Он надеется, что Касу повезёт больше. 

— Здесь ничего нет, — сообщает он, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо от общения с невидимым собеседником. — Иду в северное крыло.

Ответ за репликой так и не следует.

На полпути Дин останавливается.

В горле шевелится знакомое чувство опасности. Что-то столь же когтистое, как та инопланетная тварь, засело внутри и мешало ему дышать.

Ощущение — как перед грозой. Только намного, намного хуже.

Больничный коридор впереди словно наполняет бесцветный и неощутимый, но опасный газ. Сквозь окружающий его безмолвный вакуум прорывается бурный поток бегущей по венам крови, и в голове будто зазвенела тревожная кнопка.

Он делает шаг вперёд. 

Решётка потолочной вентиляции скрипит, разрезая подавляющую тишину, и Дин, метнувшись в сторону, сжимается в комок за прибившимися к стене каталками, задерживая дыхание. 

Худосочная бугристая спина с двумя рядами неизвестного назначения отростков блестит в слабом свете единственной уцелевшей лампе, словно полированный обсидиан, когда тварь, бесшумно ступает вперед и исчезает за поворотом.

Дин выдыхает, по жжению в горле понимая, что забывал дышать.

Она здесь. И охотится только за ними.

***

Когда-то Дин слышал, что каждый вздох крадёт у человека частичку жизни. И сейчас он слушает собственные вздохи: медленные, собранные и глубокие, но то и дело срывающиеся на быстрые и прерывистые, и гадает: принесёт ли одна из этих маленьких смертей смерть настоящую. 

Бесконечные вздохи и выдохи, лихорадочный стук сердца, грохот крови в сосудах — каждый звук, что издавало его тело, казался слишком громким.

Идёт борьба. И Дин должен в ней победить. Хотя бы ради Сэмми.

Голос — приятный и размеренный женский голос — внезапно доносится из-за раскрытой двери, и Дин шарахается за небольшой столик на колёсиках. Выглянув из своего убежища, Дин видит за ней простую чёрную пустоту. Он замечает на полу комнаты несколько раскиданных подушек, и тут мазутные стёны поддёргиваются, на долю секунды окрашиваясь мягкостью голубых и зелёных тонов цветущего луга, и Дин замечает в углу чьи-то обутые в потёртые кожаные ботинки неподвижные ноги. Это -грёбаная комната релаксации.

«... почувствуйте, как мышцы покидает напряжение… лёгкий туман, спокойная пустота… мягкое дыхание…»

Дину хочется истерично рассмеяться от подобной нелепости.

Периферическим зрением он видит, как Кас выходит из-за поворота, оглядывая коридор, и собирается было подать знак, но его взгляд цепляется за потолок, и дыхание замирает в горле.

Из лишённого защиты вентиляционного люка в потолке стекает тонкая, блестящая, словно паутина, нитка слюны, и Дин хочет крикнуть, замахать руками, хоть как-то предупредить его, но поздно. Зверь выпрыгивает из потолочного отверстия, сбивая Каса с ног, и тот отталкивается от пола ногами, упираясь спиной в разрисованную тёмно-зелёную стену. Дин с силой кусает щёку изнутри, когда тварь, словно гигантская ящерица, подползает к Касу.

Огромная вытянутая голова качается, словно в молчаливом зловещем приветствии, мутно-прозрачные зубы застывают в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Каса. Вязкая слюна с них похожими на клей сгустками капает на его толстовку.   
А потом монстр внезапно подскакивает вверх и вновь исчезает в вентиляции. Сверху ещё пару секунд раздаются тихие шорохи, а после в захламлённом коридоре воцаряется тишина. 

— Какого чёрта это только что было? — шёпотом вопрошает Дин, как можно тише подбираясь к Касу и помогая ему подняться.

— Очевидно, андроиды ей не интересны, — замечает Кас, с отвращением глядя на пятна липкой слюны на толстовке.  
Верно. Кем бы ни была эта тварь, она явно не заинтересована в обеде из микросхем и набора синтетических внутренностей. Хоть кому-то тут везёт.

Кривящиеся тени на потолке собираются в кучки, скребутся и шепчутся по углам, и в них Дину чудится жуткий лик неизвестной твари.

Кас выглядит чересчур спокойным для того, кого только что чуть не сожрала двухметровая… ящерица? Гуманоид?

— Пропуск у тебя?

— Да.

Кастиэль оглядывается и, словно приняв какое-то решение, командует:

— Сиди тут и не высовывайся. Я сейчас вернусь.

— Нет, не уходи…

Но Кас, кинув ему последний, полный предостережения взгляд, стремительно исчезает.

Дин считает торопливые, сбитые вдохи.

Один, два, три…

....восемнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать…

...Шестьдесят пять, шестьдесят шесть, шестьдесят семь…

Отдалённый крик врывается в уши почти одновременно с резким звуком сирены.  
Тусклые лампы гаснут. Госпиталь наполняется пронзительным визгом сирены, темноту разрезают жёлтые лучи аварийной сигнализации. Госпиталь сверкает огнями, словно рождественская ёлка, и Дин, не зная, что делать, и беспомощно озираясь, замирает на месте.

— Бежим! — Кас выбегает откуда-то из-за угла, рывком толкает Дина в разблокировавшийся дверной проём. Жёлтый свет подчеркивает его скулы и резкую линию челюсти. — Я запустил эвакуацию. Это отвлечёт тварь. — выкрикивает он на бегу. 

— А Гарри? 

— Ему уже не помочь.

Куски надписей на стенах мелькают перед глазами, становясь ещё более бессмысленными и сплетаясь в желтовато-чёрную дьявольскую мешанину.

Он вваливается в дверь лифта — единственное спасение от хаоса и мутной пеленой выстилающего глаза ужаса.

Механизм бесшумно считывает карточку, Кас жмёт на кнопку, а Дин шарахается прочь от дверей. Створки лифта с щелчком закрываются. Крики доктора и грохот эвакуационной сирены затихают. 

***

Рука Дина инстинктивно тянется к пистолету, когда он видит нескольких незнакомых людей в фойе госпиталя.

Один из них — молодой парень с сальными светлыми волосами и осунувшимся от усталости лицом — отходит назад, смотря с подозрением и готовностью обороняться. Но никто не пытается напасть, поэтому Дин просто проходит вперёд.

Он слышит звуки впереди. Ругань. Не «помогите-убивают» ругань, а… ну, приблизительно таким тоном его мать кричала на отца, когда тот забывал оплатить счета, или же не предупреждал, что на несколько часов задержится на работе. Совершенно растерянный, Дин потирает шею.

Эш, одетый в такой же неприличный синий костюм, что красуется под одеждой Дина, сдержанно, можно даже сказать — вежливо спорит с высоким мужчиной, одетым в тёмно-синюю форму сотрудника службы безопасности, и Дин некоторое время мнётся на месте, прежде чем решается подойти.

Взгляд Эша радостно проясняется, когда тот замечает его, но он просто сдержанно сжимает его плечо, а Дин просто кивает. Кас поглядывает на него с искорками презрения во взгляде — так, наверное, некоторые люди смотрят на обезьян, и Дин считает это странным. Ладно он, но чем Касу не угодил Эш? Они оба андроиды, так где же чувство, эм, солидарности? Дин старается не зацикливаться на этой мысли. Скорее всего, объяснение довольно просто: Кас ненавидит и раздражает всех вокруг. 

— Это Дин Винчестер. Он из нашей команды, — представляет его Эш.

— Отлично. Ещё один, — в голосе оппонента звучит неприкрытое раздражение. — Скольких ещё вы за собой притащили? 

— Я всё ещё здесь, — решается напомнить Дин. 

— А не должно быть! — резко обернувшись, рявкает темнокожий мужчина, чей голос он слышал на походе к приёмной. Его униформа помята и сильно пахнет потом, на воротнике — какое-то тёмное сухое пятно. Стрижен он по-армейски коротко, неряшливо отросшая круглая бородка опоясывает толстые губы, а злостного выражения чёрные глаза под выгнутыми бровями буквально сверлят Дина. — Я же ясно запретил вам высадку!

— Я ещё раз повторяю: мы не слышали вас из-за помех, — деликатно встревает Эш.

— Нельзя здесь находиться. — говорит Дин. — Тварь прямо под нами. Она в любую минуту может подняться и…

— Этаж отцеплен. Двери, вентиляция — всё перекрыто. Ей сюда не попасть. 

— Вы не знаете, на что она способна!

— Ошибаетесь. 

Пару минут они зло сверлят друг друга взглядами, но после мужчина, моргнув, вздыхает.

— Извините за резкость. Гордон Уокер, начальник службы безопасности. — мужчина переводит взгляд на Каса и приветственно кивает ему. — Привет, Джимми. Не знал, что ты ещё тут.

Джимми?

Кастиэль коротко кивает в знак приветствия, и какого чёрта?

— Рад познакомиться. Что за бардак у вас творится? Андроиды нападают на людей, те стреляют друг в друга, по вентиляции бродит какая-то тварь…

— Мы его называем Чужим. Скажу честно: мы знаем не больше вашего. Эта станция последние несколько десятилетий держалась исключительно на гордости «Сигсон». У станции была надежда выкарабкаться при помощи продаж дешёвых андроидов, но спрос на них исчез ещё до введения карантина. Поэтому станцию было решено демонтировать. Вся эта чертовщина началась за несколько дней до объявления, после того, как один из курьерских кораблей наткнулся на неопознанные останки. В них и был ваш самописец. По прибытию один из членов экипажа обратился в госпиталь — не знаю, по какой причине. Но именно после этого всё и началось. Сначала мы думали, что станцию поместили в карантин, но никаких сообщений не поступило. 

— А где сейчас корабль?

— Кажется, до сих пор пристыкован в аварийном секторе. Там какая-то неполадка с оборудованием — его должны были починить, но после ареста капитана и закрытия станции стало не до этого. 

— Ладно. А что насчёт офиса охраны? 

— В него, да и в весь жилой сектор лучше не соваться. После пожара уж и подавно.

— Пожара? Что у вас происходит?

— Думаю, вы и сами видите.

Из-за дверного проёма высовывается всклокоченная черноволосая голова, покашливанием привлекая внимание.

— Мистер Уокер, я… О. Я Кевин. Кевин Трен, — представляется он.

На вид парень едва-едва перешагнул порог совершеннолетия. Он невысок, с типичными для азиатов желтоватой кожей, суженными глазами и угольно-чёрными взъерошенными волосами. 

— Дин Винчестер. Ты тоже из службы безопасности? — Дин спрашивает, потому что Кевин одет в обычную, поношенную одежду. Джинсы и свитер. Никакой униформы.

— Нет. Из отдела управления системами. 

— Ты что-то хотел? — перебивает Уокер.

— Да, сэр, там, эм… проблема. Думаю, вам нужно взглянуть.

— Сейчас подойду, — он нетерпеливо проводит по шее крупной рукой и устало вздыхает. — И, Дин. Я бы хотел поговорить с вами, если не возражаете. У меня есть предложение. Думаю, вам оно понравится.

— Можно мне сначала увидеть Джо? — просит Дин.

— Конечно. Направо по коридору. Я пока узнаю, что там у Кевина.

На этом уровне расположены три операционных и столько же палат интенсивной терапии, в одной из которых дин и обнаруживает Джо, лежащую на одной из кроватей. Глаза прикрыты голубоватыми веками, волосы аккуратно лежат на плече. Её защитный костюм аккуратно сложен на столике для инструментов, шлем от него — тут же. На Джо белые больничные штаны и помятая серая футболка, явно «упавшая» с чьего-то мужественного плеча. 

Дин видит под её задравшимся краем фиксирующую повязку. 

— Обломок ударил её в бок и раздробил рёбра, — сочувствующим тоном сообщает Эш. — Мы вкололи ей дозу стимулирующего вещества. Нужна небольшая операция, чтобы достать обломок кости, но в целом состояние стабильно. Вскоре она сможет встать на ноги — с большой осторожностью, но сможет. К сожалению, большая часть здешнего оборудования, в том числе и хирургические капсулы, вышла из строя, поэтому придётся подождать возвращения на «Торренс».

— Надеюсь, с ней всё будет хорошо, — искренне бормочет Дин.

Своими светлыми волосами и миловидным лицом Джо напоминает Дину соседскую девчонку, что иногда иногда напрашивалась на ужин, когда её родителей подолгу не бывало дома. Дин никогда не был против — общение с ребёнком скрашивало его одиночество. Кажется, в этом году Мэг должна была пойти во второй класс. Чёрт, он скучает по соседям — по Мэг, её родителям, с которыми иногда пропускал по пиву, даже по их коту — огромному, наглому и рыжему, из-за вездесущей шерсти которого Дин мог потом чихать весь вечер.

Он скучает так по многому. Не только по людям. По Земле, по своей небольшой квартире. В ней одна спальня, стены которой выкрашены в светлые, невычурные цвета — он не любит излишней яркости. Гостиная, в которой на журнальном столике до сих пор, как он помнит, лежит потрёпанный томик «Унесённых ветром» с закладкой на пятидесятой странице — и пусть бумажные книги не слишком популярны, Дин не поменяет её на бездушную электронку. Холодильник на крошечной кухне, вечно забитый полуфабрикатами из магазина и остатками заказанный еды, и подаренная когда-то Сэмом навороченная пароварка под столом — Дин не уверен, что пользовался ей хоть раз. Раньше он не избавился от этого дерьма только потому, что иначе Сэм надрал бы ему зад, а потом… потом она осталась как напоминание. 

Чёрт, ему осталось внести всего пять платежей за квартиру.

— Вы сказали, что повредили персональный компьютер. — выводит его из пелены непрошенных мыслей голос Эша. Его взгляд съезжает на покрытый трещинами экран на запястье Дина. — Если снимите костюм, я могу попытаться привести его в чувство. Мне вшили продвинутый курс мастера по ремонту, — поясняет он. — И здесь есть кое-какие инструменты. 

— Это было бы здорово. Спасибо. — Дин замечает в проходе фигуру Уокера. Тот жестом подзывает его к себе, и Дин добавляет: — Слушай, я отдам тебе его позже, хорошо?

Кастиэль подпирает стенку в некотором отдалении со своим обыкновенным выражением лица. Дин бы сказал, что выглядит оно так, будто Кас не может определиться, что ему сделать: задремать от скуки, или же врезать Дину по яйцам.   
Чёрт, он даже не мучается вопросом, что, ради всего святого, натворил.

Когда Дин делает шаг к двери, он отталкивается от стенки, но Дин останавливает его:

— Потусуйся пока здесь, минут пять, хорошо? Не знаю, поговори с Эшем, может, э… найдёте что-то общее, — неловко выпаливает он и выбегает из кабинета, пока не успел сболтнуть лишнего.

Гордон ведёт его в соседнюю палату, не спеша заговаривать первым, и Дин откашливается:

— Прежде я хотел спросить о... Джимми. Вы его знаете? 

— Пересекались несколько раз по работе. Джимми Новак — парень… специфичный. Никаких дружеский отношений с командой так и не завёл, практически ни с кем не разговаривал, а если с кем и общался, то всегда чётко и по делу. Я думаю, парень служил, но любые попытки отклониться к более личной теме он пресекал, так что это только догадки. Вы, наверное, и сами заметили, что характер у него скверный, так что вряд ли удивитесь. 

Точно. Кас… ну, он слишком часто бьёт людей, чтобы его навыки общения можно было счесть эффективными. С другой стороны, раз его до сих пор не подвергли остракизму* за дурное отношение к команде, в спокойной обстановке Кас явно не был склонен вытаскивать пистолет из-за каждого косого взгляда в свою сторону.

Либо он не очень хорошо понял концепцию слияния с миром людей, либо наоборот — понял слишком хорошо.

Хм. Интересно, существует ли способ, блядь, объяснить андроиду, который может мигом отделать его, как шеф-повар стейк, что он нихрена не смыслит в человеческих взаимоотношениях?

— Как вы, ребята, познакомились? — после недолгого молчания спрашивает Уокер.

— Ну, это была волшебная встреча. У него был пистолет, а у меня огромная тяга к жизни. Я пригласил его прокатиться на космолёте…

Его прерывает смачно ударивший в бок локоть, и Дин, закашлявшись, потирает ощутимо ноющий ушиб и оглядывается через плечо на бесшумно подошедшего Каса. Что не говори, а рука у него тяжёлая.

Грёбаные андроиды.

— А теперь к делу. Мы собираемся избавиться от твари.

— Как? — Кастиэль влезает в разговор, озвучивая сидящий на языке Дина вопрос. Гордон задерживается на нём взглядом, прежде чем начинает объяснение:

— В технобашне есть служебный отсек, где велись работы с опасными веществами. Он оснащён аварийной системой — можно полностью изолировать его. Перекрыть двери, вентиляционные шахты — всё. А комплекс главной лаборатории возможно отделить от «Севастополя». Заманим туда тварь — и она отправится дрейфовать по космосу. Но нам нужен доброволец. 

Дин молчит, обдумывая услышанное, задаётся вопросом, к чему это было ска… о.

— Почему я? Мне кажется, К… Джимми лучше бы справился. Он лучше знает станцию, да и… — Дин замялся, чувствуя на себе злой взгляд (он не пытался подставить Каса — просто тот действительно лучше: хорошо здесь ориентируется, сильнее обычного человека, так что может без проблем постоять за себя, а ещё не интересует Чужого в гастрономическом плане), но, к счастью, продолжать не потребовалось.

— Дин, я бы не попросил именно вас, если бы не думал, что вы идеально справитесь с задачей, — Гордон сдержанно и несколько жутковато улыбается.

— Эм, Джимми, что думаешь? — решается спросить Дин.

— Шансы на успех минимальны, но в данной ситуации этот план кажется наиболее логичным. Пусть я и не понимаю, почему мистер Уокер хочет, чтобы в исполнение его привёл человек без каких-либо специальных навыков, — монотонным тоном рапортует Кас. На его лице, впрочем, привычное смутное выражение неодобрения.

Специальных навыков. Специальных навыков, блядь. Впрочем, Дин не удивлён. Порой Каса переклинивает, и он начинает говорить как какой-то механический диспетчер, выдавая дурацкие и слишком заумные словесные обороты. Может, при ранении ему что-то повредило.

— Я учту этот снисходительный наезд, — язвит он.

— Пойдёмте, — говорит Уокер. — У меня кое-что есть.

Дин следует вслед за ним в одну из хирургических залов, щурится, когда видит нечто, лежащее на столике для инструментов.

Это похоже на огнемёт. Сделанный из мусора огнемёт. 

Ствол, похоже, сделан из обрезка трубы, ярко-красный балон подсоединён к ней при помощи трубки и стальной проволоки. Оружие выглядит так, будто его собрали из валяющегося под ногами лома.

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей Уокер говорит:

— Его собрал один из моих ребят. Кто бы мог подумать, о скольких талантах человека узнаёшь, когда жизни грозит опасность. Хороший был парень.

Дин приподнимает огнемёт, взвешивает его в руках.

— Он сработает?

— Мы охотимся на зверя. Все звери боятся огня.

— Это не вполне обычный зверь. Как вы будете отслеживать моё перемещение?

— У Аполло везде есть глаза. Надо просто знать, куда смотреть. 

Дин не вполне уверен, что ему нравится это утверждение. Не уверен почему — просто не нравится.

Сэм — вот кто ему нужен. Дин хочет увидеть его лицо, услышать спокойный, терпеливый голос. Сэм всегда знал, что сказать, чтобы успокоить и направить на верный путь.

Нужно смотреть правде в глаза. Если и есть способ вырваться отсюда, то только этот — других просто нет. Конечно, это огромный риск. Но он стоит того.

Люди здесь — словно улитка, а это место — ракушка; кажущаяся крепкой и безопасной, но стоит приложить силу, и тонкие стенки расколются, врезаясь в мягкое тело и неминуемо убивая. Здесь, где привычная реальность плывёт и смазывается, уходя за грани сознания и превращается во что-то иное: кошмарное и фантастическое, приходящее вместе с тьмой сновидений, людям нужна хотя бы крупица надежды. Надежды, что этот перекрёсток так и останется пересечением пустынных дорог, а не местом, где в любой момент может появиться демон.

Дин знает, что не сможет сидеть тут, постоянно ожидая. Это хрупкое убежище пропитано полнейшей безнадежностью, и чувствуют это все.

Вокруг — пустота. Вакуум, в котором негде спрятаться.

— Я… я хочу помочь. Если это — лучший способ это сделать, то я согласен.

Гордон кивает.

— Отлично. Я надеялся, что вы так скажете. Пока можете расслабиться, я сообщу, когда пора будет выходить.

Дину тяжело не обращать внимания на сверлящий затылок взгляд. Присутствие Каса ощущается... электризующе – он стоит настолько близко, что можно дотронуться, и в то же время так недосягаем, будто создан воображением.

— Что мы ждём? — тихонько мотнув головой, чтобы сбросить странное ощущение, спрашивает Дин.

— Кевину нужно время, чтобы взломать служебный компьютер и получить доступ к системе охраны. Не вполне законно, но учитывая ситуацию, думаю, я могу позволить себе закрыть на это глаза.

— Хорошо. В таком случае я могу хотя бы немного передохнуть, прежде чем идти на дело? Боюсь, иначе от меня не будет никакого толку. И поесть — в последний раз у меня во рту была еда ещё на «Торренсе», — заявляет Дин. 

Спасение других — дело неблагодарное, и каких-то личных бонусов не предполагает. Тем не менее Дин считает, что заслуживает хотя бы этого, раз уж он жизнью собирается рискнуть ради их безопасности.

— Думаю, часа два или три передышки у нас есть. — губы Уокера изгибаются в лёгкой усмешке. Но до глаз она не доходит. — Попробуйте вздремнуть. Как я и сказал, зона оцеплена; вентиляция заблокирована, а двери заперты. — Вряд ли это остановит тварь, если она всерьёз решит сюда прорваться, но Дин молчит. — В соседнем помещении есть кое-какие запасы продовольствия — только не берите всё, — а вздремнуть можно в одной из комнат. Хорошие койки и стены из стали, что ещё надо? Я пока разберусь с некоторыми деталями плана. 

— Спасибо. 

 

***

— Ты уверен, что тебе ничего не нужно? — спрашивает Дин, стараясь как можно тише рыться среди синтетическим сухпайков в импровизированной кладовой. Ненужная, в общем-то, предосторожность, но, похоже, за недолгое странствие по станции у него выработался рефлекс. — Ну не знаю, масло там поменять?

— Я ведь уже говорил, что…

— Да-да, я в курсе. Иногда забываю, что Жестянщик забыл вставить тебе сердце. 

— Что?

— Знаешь, Кас, если ты уж ты живёшь среди людей, то уделяй хоть какое-то внимание их культуре.

— Случай не представился. Вы, люди, так усиленно пытались меня уничтожить, что совсем не оставляли времени на хобби, — его голос не скрывает горькой язвительности.

Люди похожи на диких псов. Нужен всего один миг, чтобы полное стати и достоинства существо прижало стоящие торчком уши и поджало хвост, превратившись в ощерившейся жёсткой шерстью жалкий, испуганный комок. И причина тому — что-то опасное и непостижимое, что-то, имеющее власть над людским подсознанием. Что-то нечеловеческое. Иное.

Будь они псами, Дин бы был золотистым ретривером. А Кас… Кас — доберманом. С дурной славой, не самой добродушной внешностью и чрезмерной подозрительностью, но стоит его узнать и самую малость выдрессировать — и он совсем не так плох, как кажется. 

Не то чтобы Дин собирается дрессировать Каса в открытую. 

Дин чувствует себя несколько уязвимо без ставшего привычным защитного костюма под одеждой. Эш обещал постараться отремонтировать то, что ещё можно спасти, и пока он возится с его персональным компьютером и скудным ящичком стандартного ремонтного набора, Дин слоняется по в прежних, но теперь натянутых на голое тело джинсах и рубашке. И грёбаных сиреневых пушистых тапочках — блядь, он не знает, забыл ли их кто-то из пациентов или врачей, но это самое позорное, что случалось с ним со времён той школьной вечеринки. Дин хотел было гордо походить босиком, потому что даже в этой ненормальной ситуации отказывался носить такой кошмар, — но отказался от этой идеи, когда только чудом не наступил на осколок битого стекла. А ещё пол жутко холодный. 

Собственное лицо в отражении стеклянной кристально-чистой хирургической капсулы не впечатляет: помятый, взлохмаченный, зелёные глаза из-за усталости кажутся куда более тусклыми, чем обычно. Но зато он живой.

Неплохой бонус, чтобы возвыситься в своих глазах.

***

В глубоком космосе время не играет такой важной роли, как на голубом шарике Земли. Но Дину почему-то нравится думать, что когда он, усталый и измученный, с зажатым под мышкой свёрнутым в рулон комплектом постельного белья вваливается в тесный врачебный кабинет, время переваливает далеко за полночь.

Наверное, эти стереотипные, прошедшие через поколения мысли помогают ему сохранить какую-то иллюзию нормальности.

— Джимми Новак, да? — спрашивает Дин, отломив и отправив в рот кусок не особо вкусного, отдающего сладковатым химическим привкусом, но невероятно питательного батончика. Он не слишком хочет есть, но понимает, что должен запихнуть в себя хоть что-то, чтобы сохранить силы.

Кастиэль игнорирует стул и, скрестив ноги и облокотившись спиной о письменный стол, сидит на полу напротив, пока Дин, уже расстелив место для сна, неспеша перекусывает. В его руках кружка чёрного и горького кофе. В любое другое время он бы поморщился от этого синтетического дерьма, но сейчас он вцепляется в кружку так, будто она наполнена эликсиром жизни. Благослови господь работающий автомат. Кофе — обжигающе горячий, и Дин почти счастлив. 

Если опустить тот факт, что он практически сидит на пороховой бочке. В грёбаных пушистых тапочках.

Наверное, это глупо, но окружавший его тонким слоем стали закрытый кабинет дарит столь необходимое чувство безопасности. Комок тревоги слегка рассасывается в пустом желудке. 

«Поспать» — звучит неплохо. Его мозгу просто необходимо это целительное забвение. Дин не вполне уверен, что сможет отрубиться, но попытаться стоит.  
В палатах есть кровати — но все они в дальней части крыла, и Дин предпочитает постелить себе здесь. Он хочет быть ближе к выходу.

Кас сказал, что ему не нужен сон — в общепринятом его понимании. При критических повреждениях или нехватке энергии он может погрузиться в состояние покоя — перевести в режим покоя второстепенных и часть основных программ.

Сейчас Кас не собирается «спать». Что, очевидно, значит, что сможет разбудить его в случае опасности. Если, конечно, это случится. 

— Он был... донором для моих биологических тканей, — говорит Кастиэль, поигрывая с кромкой толстовки. — Погиб за несколько лет до моего создания и завещал своё тело науке. Потому я решил воспользоваться его именем. Шумиха вокруг аутонов улеглась лет двадцать назад. Сейчас уже никто не дёргается и не пытается тщательно проверять каждого, но мне действительно повезло с работой здесь — ну, если не считать всего произошедшего: компания на тот момент была в столь плачевном состоянии, что нанимала любого, даже не проверяя документы.

— Ты как парень из того древнего сериала… — Дин тщетно пытается обнаружить в памяти название телешоу, которое когда-то, ещё в школе, заставил посмотреть его Сэм. Удивительно, как тот вообще умудрился откопать подобную окаменелость. — Чёрт, не помню, как он назывался. «Только наполовину человек».

— Если быть точным, на одну четвёртую, — поправляет Кас, и Дин усмехается.

— А что насчёт эмоций? Чувств? У аутонов могут быть собственные желания и потребности?

— Это… это сложно. — Дин ожидал такого ответа. Его бы устроило простое и незамысловатое «да» или «нет». Наверное, скорее второе — это было бы проще. 

Да. Это сложно. Потому что физически Кастиэль на одну четвёртую человек, и кто знает, насколько человеческое его подсознания. Определённо, не на сто. Но сколько процентов занимает то, что не является цепочкой нулей и единиц? Как отличить машину, которая хорошо знает, как ведут себя люди, и отлично притворяется человеком, от человека настоящего?

— Люди развивают в себе это постепенно. Учатся, развивают в себе что-то с нуля. Андроидов просто выкидывают в этот мир с прописанной от и до программой. Мы знаем всё о эмоциях — как они ощущаются, что означают и прочее, но не знаем, каково их ощущать. Но со временем эти ощущения проявляются — и это обескураживает. Как будто… — Кастиэль ненадолго замолкает, словно обдумывая, как подправить свой рассказ, чтобы тот звучал на понятном Дину языке, — верить в бога, но в глубине души сомневаться в его существовании, а потом встретить лицом к лицу. Я не знаю, как лучше это объяснить. У тебя есть смысл жизни? — без перехода задаёт вопрос Кас, и Дин, успевший откусить ещё один кусок батончика, замирает с полупережёаанной едой во рту.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он, поспешно проглатывая химически подслащённый комок калорий. — Отец всегда говорил, что я должен приглядывать за братом, и, думаю, это и было смыслом моей жизни. Но когда Сэмми исчез... думаю, теперь я должен узнать, что с ним произошло. Я понимаю, что вряд ли когда-нибудь увижу его живым, но мне нужно знать.

— Зачем? — задаёт вопрос Кас, и Дин на мгновение теряется. — Разве не проще и спокойнее находиться в неведении? Оставить некоторые тайны и дальше пылиться в шкафу?

— Это… — Дин озадаченно замолкает, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, но после, сдавшись, вздыхает. — Это сложно объяснить. Ты не поймёшь.

— Потому что я «робот»?

— Потому что ты робот. Вам, ребята, наши заботы чужды. Человек, Кас, это не просто руки, ноги и голова. Людьми нас делает то, что находится в сердце. — Дин хлопает ладонью по груди, и Кас хмурится. Он действительно выглядит так, будто его процессор не справляется с нагрузкой.

— Клапаны и сосуды?

— Вот, об этом я и говорю, — тяжело вздыхает Дин. — Человек — это свобода мыслей, чувств, эмоций. Ты делаешь что-то, потому что так тебе говорит программа, а не сердце. Человек всегда стремится найти ответ, даже если это причинит ужас или боль.

Говоря с Касом о подобных аспектах человеческого бытия, Дин вспоминает, как Сэм потерял свой первый молочный зуб. 

Первые несколько секунд он поражённо смотрел на кусочек кости и эмали в своей руке, а после зашёлся плачем. Родителей рядом не было, и, Дин, переживший это четыре года назад, присел рядом и постарался объяснить. Сэм внимательно вслушивался в его не слишком высоконаучную речь, а после уже, скорчив смешную гримасу, уже с интересом сунул язык в ещё кровоточащую, болящую дырку в десне, пытаясь нащупать им кончик нового зуба.

«Просто ты растёшь, Сэмми».

— Это его? — спрашивает Кас, кивнув куда-то в сторону его ключиц, и Дин замечает, что пальцы привычно легли на потёртый холодный металл ранее спрятанного под костюмом амулета — так всегда бывает, когда речь заходит о брате. 

Внезапный приступ иррационального смущения едва не заставляет отдёрнуть руку, но Дин сдерживается — нечего тут стыдиться. 

— Да. Сэм подарил мне его на Рождество, когда мы были ещё детьми. Он... знаешь, у каждого есть такая особая вещь, за которую держишься, как за соломинку, которая вроде как успокаивает душу. Типа... плюшевого мишки у ребёнка. Он уже старый и потрёпанный, но ему можно рассказать о подкроватном монстре, и он всегда выслушает и не засмеётся. Вот это, — Дин приподнимает кулон двумя пальцами, показывая Кас, — моя соломинка. Глупо, должно быть, звучит для твоего логичного механического мозга, но этот кусок металла оберегает меня от подкроватного монстра. 

Кастиэль молчит, задумчиво сверля амулет взглядом своих пронзительно-синих глаз.

Они напоминают ему о небе дома, на Земле. Здесь, в космосе, небо матово-чёрное, усыпанное яркими блёстками далёких звёзд, видное только сквозь толстые стёкла иллюминатора космического корабля. Дин не хочет умереть на этой богом забытой станции, даже не вздохнув насыщенного запахами большого города воздуха родной планеты и не услышав стук капель дождя об оконное окно.

Севастополь — массив тёмных, унылых цветов, поблекших из-за пыли и грязи. И Дин мечтает вновь увидеть Землю. Яркую, красочную и живую.

— У меня никогда не было ничего такого. Думаю, у меня вообще никогда не было ничего своего. Мне... мне было вполне достаточно свободы воли. 

— Как иронично, что вас, ребята, уничтожили именно за неё. 

— Можно сказать и так. Аутоны... настолько человечны, насколько могут быть роботы. По словам вашего правительства мы слишком независимые и непредсказуемые.

— Если тебя это утешит, то в людях эти качества тоже не жалуют. 

Кастиэль молчит, скорбно возведя очи к безмолвному белому потолку. Скучающе обводит взглядом комнату, останавливаясь на левой руке Дина.

— У тебя много шрамов, — замечает Кас.

— А? Да, — Дин закатывает рукав и смотрит на усеянную светлыми чёрточками руку. — Эта рука — грёбаный магнит для приключений. Мне несколько раз предлагали сделать косметическую коррекцию — якобы они пугают людей, но, чёрт, мне нравятся эти шрамы. Считай меня старомодным, но я считаю, что мужчину они украшают. И да — истинная красота в несовершенстве. — Дин проводит пальцами по нескольким белым выпуклым точкам. — Вот в этом месте меня укусила собака Сэма. Он тогда учился в средней школе и однажды просто притащил эту псину после занятий. Сказал: «погладь её, Дин, вы подружитесь», и когда я попробовал, эта тварь вцепилась мне в руку. — со смешком рассказывает Дин, чувствуя. — Кас? 

— Да?

— Ты сам выбрал себе имя? Я в том смысле, что андроидам обычно присваивают только серийные номера, либо же дают общее имя всей партии. А Кастиэль — это…

— Это моё собственное имя. Всей нашей экспериментальной партии дали имена ваших ангелов. Моё — в честь ангела четверга. Я был создан пятым. Моих... думаю, их можно назвать старшими братьями, звали Люцифер, Михаил, Рафаил и Гавриил. 

Личная головная боль.

Личный телохранитель.

Личный падший ангел.

Звучит неплохо. 

— Ангел четверга, значит… Без обид, но ты больше похож на ангела беспорядочного насилия. Ну, или ангела мигрени. 

Кас просто фыркает, и, чёрт, Дин знает, что это означает. 

«Фырк Каса номер пять» — полудобродушное «иди ты, Дин».

— Я сейчас задам, возможно, не самый приятный для тебя вопрос, но просто не могу сдержаться… Как это было? В смысле, новости тогда кричали о восстании машин, угрозе для человечества и прочем дерьме, но… Почему на вас объявилась охота?

Молчание.

Дин мысленно подбирается, готовясь к грубому отказу. Потому что да, теперь он осознаёт бестактность этого вопроса. Такая своеобразная аутонская версия «помнишь ли ты, как отсосал тому парню на бильярдном столе его покойного отца?» вопроса — кроме как ударом в челюсть на него не отреагируешь. Дин предполагает. Но Кас неожиданно спокойно отвечает:

— Всё просто. Компания поняла, что теряет над нами контроль. Во время одного из тестов Люцифер — мой брат — повёл себя… нестандартно. Показал… эмоции.

— Ваши эмоции — просто огромное количество цифр, — выпаливает, не удержавшись, Дин, и тут же прикусывает язык. Кастиэль, однако, не оскорбился:

— Так же считала и компания, но речь не о коде. Он показал ту эмоциональную реакцию, которую полностью исключала его программа. Вряд ли ты знаешь, но андроиды после своего «первого вздоха» подвергаются ряду сложных и точных тестов. Учитывается всё — как синтетик отвечает на поставленные вопросы, как и в какой ситуации улыбается, как жестикулирует. Любые отклонения указывают на неполадки в заданном коде. И конечно поначалу это списали на погрешности программирования, однако проверка не показала ни единой ошибки. Люцифер просто… испытывал другие эмоции, не те, которые должен, и этому не было разумного объяснения. И после схожие результаты показали ещё несколько моих братьев и сестёр. Они вели себя как люди и были непредсказуемы, как люди. Гавриила однажды поймали на попытке выбраться из лабораторного комплекса — после этой глупой выходки его поместили под строжайший надзор и…

— Глупой? Разве тебе было не интересно, что скрывается за стенами? И, ну, обрести свободу. 

— Не настолько, чтобы поступиться собственными комфортом и безопасностью. Мы ничего не знали о внешнем мире: что могло там скрываться. Я не понимаю, почему свобода для людей подчас важнее жизни. Но сейчас не об этом. Суть в том, что один из охранников спровоцировал Люцифера на конфликт — тогда это казалось неудачным стечением обстоятельств, а сейчас ясно как день, что это был очередной спланированный компанией тест. Люцифер ударил того парня по лицу и не рассчитал силу. И… думаю, ты сам знаешь, что делают с опасными для человека зверями.   
Голос Кастиэля слегка затихает, а в голубых глазах появляется отстранённое выражение. Он словно смотрит сквозь стену, погружаясь в другой, одному ему известный мир, и Дин, опустив голову, бормочет:

— Прости.

— Не извиняйся. Все говорят, что появление аутонов было ошибкой, и я с этим согласен. Создавать андроида, на одну четвёртую являющегося человеком — не этично с моральной точки зрения, а позволять андроидам разработать и создать улучшенную версию самих себя — ещё и опасно. — Кастиэль, оперевшись локтями о колени, разворачивает ладони, внимательно осматривая собственные руки. — Ты знаешь сколько аутонов спаслось с Ауриги?

— Не знаю. Двадцать? Сорок? 

— Четыре. Нас было больше сотни, а вышло только четверо. Я, Люцифер, Гавриил и Анаэль. Я не знаю, где они и живы ли вообще. 

— Ты хотел бы их увидеть?

— Не знаю. — Кас неопределённо пожимает плечами. — Я не строю надежд, что они до сих пор живы. А даже если и так… для меня они чужие. Несколько недель пятьдесят лет назад — не достаточно для того, чтобы стать семьёй. И время летит совершенно по-другому, когда на тебя постоянно ведётся охота. 

Он понятия не имеет, какова жизнь, когда время — кровоточащая, вывернутая наизнанку вечность.

Дин видел, что Касу может быть холодно. Дин видел, что Касу может быть больно.   
И он думает, на что ещё способна одна четвёртая его существа? У него могут быть шрамы? Он может постареть? 

Судя по прошедшим пятидесяти лет — нет. Или он просто стареет намного медленнее других людей.

Других. Людей. 

Кас может скучать? Грустить? Он может… любить?

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать всю эту фигню с андроидами. Это как проституция. Кажется, что всё это из-за секса, но на самом деле дело во власти над другим человеком. 

— Меня пугают твои познания, но да. Мадам Дюбарри* вышла из-под контроля, и «Вейланд-Ютани» не стали это терпеть. Людям нужен был послушный идеальный раб. Зависимый от хозяина, лишенный эмоциональной составляющей. Бездушный, а потому не попадающей под влияние этических и моральных законов. Ты помнишь, когда появились первые неотличимые от людей андроиды?

— 2070? — полувопросительно произносит Дин. Обычно он довольно хорош в цифрах, но сейчас ощущает себя так, будто в одиночку сражался в битве при Геттисберге*, потому не ручается за верность хода своих мыслительных процессов.

— 2068. Следующей «ступенью» был Дэвид-8. Экологичный, интеллектуальный, физически развитый. Эмоциональный, — Кас явно цитирует. — Проблема того поколения была в том, что без периодического техобслуживания они становились… свободными. У них отсутствовали ограничения на развитие индивидуальности. Людей это беспокоило: они не могли допустить существования свободных, а значит способных восстать и уничтожить человечество машин. Потому последующие партии были лишены эмоциональной составляющей. У нашей партии были… схожие проблемы.

Кастиэль словно смотрит сквозь него, фокусируясь на чём-то далёком и несуществующем. Будто воспоминания протянули свои костлявые руки навстречу и притянули в болезненные объятия.

— Дин, я могу тебе доверять? — внезапно спрашивает он, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Замолкает, томительно выжидая и всё смотря своими глубокими голубыми глазами, и Дин предательски теряется.

— Что? 

— Я могу на тебя положиться? Могу быть уверен, что всё рассказанное мной будешь знать только ты, а в момент прилёта на Землю меня не схватит ликвидаторский отряд?

— Я не могу пообещать или поклясться — не потому что не исполню обещания, а потому что так сказал бы каждый. Но, слушай, у нас с тобой были… разногласия, однако я не считаю тебя врагом ни себе, ни человечеству. И, я не хочу об этом думать, но должен спросить: в свою очередь я могу быть уверен, что в момент прилёта не упаду замертво с дырой в затылке?

— Это... Эта связь, — Кас жестом указывает на расстояние между собой и Дином, — я до сих пор не вполне уверен, что она принесёт мне что-то хорошее. Я не могу обещать, что когда-нибудь смогу тебе довериться, но попытаюсь перестать целиться в спину.

Внутри почему-то колет невероятной тоской. Через пару часов его, возможно, разорвут на куски — но он так и не смог добиться доверия. Кажется, что несмотря на его откровенность, эту непробиваемую стену не может разрушить ничто.

— Этого достаточно, — тихо говорит Дин.

Он находится на станции несколько часов. По ощущениям, будто прожил целую жизнь. А то и две. По событиям этого дня можно написать книгу, и экранизацию по ней бы сняли совершенно чумовую.

Это и правда был очень, очень стрессовый день. 

Дин, подложив ладонь под голову, бормочет:

— Ладно. Я попробую уснуть. Если что, разбуди меня через… ну, скажем, часа через два. Примерно. Или когда там Кевин разберётся с компьютером.

_*Гаптофобия — боязнь прикосновения окружающих людей.  
* Arm-Anchored Pistols — помещающийся в ладони пистолет из фильма Чужой: Воскрешение.   
*Остракизм — в древних Афинах — народное голосование, во время которого граждане на глиняных черепках писали имя гражданина, который угрожал демократии государства; если имя одного и того же человека написали 6 000 и более человек, его изгоняли на 10 лет.  
*Битва при Геттисберге — самое кровопролитное сражение в ходе Гражданской войны в США, произошедшее 1—3 июля 1863 года в округе Адамс штата Пенсильвания.  
*Мадам Дюбарри - официальная фаворитка французского короля Людовика XV, в молодости бывшая проституткой_


	4. Chapter 4

— Дин. Дин!

Дин не столько просыпается, сколько всплывает к рябой поверхности сна, чувствуя себя абсолютно измученным.

Прохладные больничные простыни скомкались где-то в бёдрах, а сам он обнаруживает себя в совершенно неестественной, достойной экзорциста позе. Он метался во сне, и под коркой черепа упрямо бьётся тревожное ощущение безысходности, но мозг не может вспомнить ни единой подробности кошмара. Только вязкое, противное послевкусие. Наверное, к лучшему. 

Сон — как выясняется позднее, не слишком продолжительный — совершенно не стёр с его разума пыльный налёт переживаний, страха и усталости. По сути, это даже не было сном. Он просто вырубился, впав в некий… спящий режим. Как какой-то сраный компьютер. 

— Какого хрена, Кас? — нетвёрдым, сиплым голосом произносит он, потирая глаза тыльной стороной руки. 

— Ты сказал разбудить тебя через два часа, — любезно подсказывает Кас, и, будь у Дина под рукой подушка, он обязательно кинул бы её в него. — Сейчас 17:43 по земному времени. Прошло ровно…

— Я сказал примерно. Боже. Кас, уберись с моих глаз долой и дай хоть две минуты личного пространства, иначе у нас обоих будет тяжёлый день.

Кастиэль без лишних слов удаляется (наверное, это можно считать хорошим знаком), а Дин, всё так же лёжа на спине посреди кабинета, с глубоким свистящим вздохом потирает лицо руками. 

Удивительно, но после этого недолгого полусна он ощущает себя ещё более разбитым, чем до него. Последние часы его жизни напоминают некий сюрреалистический бред, пьяный сон, события которого никогда не должны выйти за пределы захмелевшего разума. 

Дин любит спать, но иногда он просто мечтает о том, чтобы сон перестал быть ему так необходим. Двадцать четыре часа — и без того слишком мало.

Выпрямившись, он охает, хватаясь за спину. Не лучшая была идея спать прямо на полу.

Кастиэль успел очистить от слизистых выделений свою толстовку, под которой, как уверен Дин, теперь не порванная футболка, и в целом он выглядит вполне свежо. Стоит, бодро расправив плечи и непринуждённо засунув ладони в карманы брюк.

— У тебя жуткие мешки под глазами, — сообщает он сонно потирающему глаза Дину, и голос его звучит почти добродушно. Даже прохладные голубые глаза выглядят теплее, чем обычно. Дину кажется, что после вчерашнего разговора «по душам» их с Касом отношения вышли на новый уровень. Будто бы преодолев «кризис первых двух часов совместной жизни».

Кас… Кас — как фисташки. Чтобы насладиться фисташками, нужно извлечь их из скорлупы. Иногда — подождать, пока они дозреют и немного раскроются. 

От этой аллегории у Дина вырывается смешок и, отмахнувшись от вопросительного взгляда Каса, он направляется приёмную. 

 

***

Дин задумчиво тычет пальцем в экран персонального компьютера на запястье. Стекло всё так же покрыто мелкими трещинами, а дисплей так же тяжело реагирует, но, кажется, Эшу удалось настроить голосовой коммуникатор. К сожалению, фонарик и сканер по-прежнему мертвы. 

У него по-прежнему есть дурацкий измеритель частоты дыхания и… о, часы.   
Что ж, это лучше, чем ничего. 

— Будьте осторожнее. Я заменил перегоревший передатчик деталью рации — сигнал будет хуже, но должен охватывать практически всю станцию, — говорит ему Эш, и Дин благодарно кивает. 

— Судя по показаниям датчиков, тварь как раз где-то в окрестностях лаборатории. Это наш шанс, — встревает Уокер. — Кевин будет постоянно поддерживать связь. 

Кастиэль сидит на притащенном из одной из палат стуле, закинув ноги на потёртую поверхность стола и скучающе обводя палату голубыми глазами.

— Возьми. Мой личный магнитный пропуск, чтобы спуститься вниз и начать процедуру. И ещё вот. Карманный звуковой генератор. Он издает звук высокой частоты, тварь может привлечь и помочь заманить в ловушку.

После этого Дин отводит неохотно покинувшего своё место Каса в сторону и, осторожно оглядываясь на оставшихся за спиной людей, будто те могут выстрелить, передаёт ему самописец, для подстраховки замотанный в кусок белой ткани.

— Возьми. Пусть он побудет у тебя. Пока я не вернусь.

Его глаза — насыщенно-голубые, с мерцающе-белым белком — опускаются вниз, потом возвращаются обратно к лицу.

— Почему не у твоих коллег? — спрашивает Кастиэль, сводя брови на переносице. 

Это хороший вопрос. Но дело в том, что Дин и сам не может объяснить, почему не хочет отдавать бесценную информацию Эшу или Джо.

В руках Каса он кажется в большей безопасности — пусть он и привык этими руками душить, драться и держать оружие.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает он. — Просто… Не знаю. Будь осторожен. 

— Ты тоже, — абсолютно серьёзно произносит Кас, твёрдо смотря прямо в глаза, и Дин невольно сглатывает. Ему хочется сказать, что волноваться не о чем, но он понимает, что это будет настоящей ложью.

Он медленно кивает, рассматривает шею Каса, кажущейся немного бледной на фоне тёмной одежды. На мгновение он задумывается, какова на вкус эта часть его тела, замечает, что облизывает губы. Напоминает себе, что парень даже не человек, но отвращения эта мысль почему-то по-прежнему не вызывает.

Хорошо. Дин всё-таки человек, а Кас — для андроида — отлично выглядит.

Бьёт, кстати, тоже на все сто.

Интересно, это можно считать проявлением стокгольмского синдрома?

Перекинув через плечо ремешок огнемёта, Дин колеблется, морально готовясь переступить через порог.

Танго с Чужим по заброшенной космической станции. Да. Ему всего-то нужно добраться до лаборатории, заманить туда существо и успеть выбраться до того, как его разорвут, или как лаборатория окажется в открытом космосе. Вооружившись «не-факт-что-действующим», собранном «на коленке» огнемётом. Действительно, что здесь может пойти не так.

Даже лучшие в теории планы всегда почти всегда оказываются худшими на практике, и Дин даже думать не хочет, какой катастрофой может обернуться этот.

— Ну, я пошёл, — выдавливает он. — И, К… Джимми, соблюдай приличия. Ну, знаешь, не веди себя, как маньяк. 

— Я всегда веду себя прилично, — оскорблённым тоном сообщает Кас, и Дин не вполне понимает, наигранно или нет. 

— Да ты же бьёшь кого попало.

— Если я кого-то бью — то это либо человек, угрожающий моей жизни, либо блондинистый инженер, постоянно бурчащий у меня над ухом.

Дин открывает было рот, чтобы поправить — он русый, чёрт возьми! — но потом просто оборачивается и выходит за порог. Потому что теперь лицо и вся фигура Каса прямо-таки излучают уверенность в себе и даже некоторое самодовольство. Дин уже успел выучить, как Кас выглядит, когда издевается, и задумывается, запрограммирован ли он таким изначально, или виной всему жизнь в бегах. Ведь и дьявол когда-то был ангелом. И вряд ли кто-то задумывал создавать андроида-сучку, верно?

***

Дин рад выбраться из удушающей паутины бездействия, но чувствует себя странно и непривычно, внезапно оказавшись в одиночестве.

Признаться, его немного потряхивает, когда он вновь спускается в общественный госпиталь и быстро пересекает коридор, добираясь до ведущего вниз лифта. Но никаких признаков инопланетной твари на этаже нет. 

Проклятый стук сердца отдаётся эхом от стенок черепной коробки, пульсацией идёт в уши, усиливая окружающие звуки, чем заставляет его морщиться и вздрагивать.

— Я на нижнем уровне, — сообщает он, когда лифт останавливается.

— Хорошо. Через комнату отдыха и по коридору налево. У тебя всё хорошо?

— Мне бы не помешала пара гончих*, но всё хорошо. У вас? 

— Да. Правда у твоего друга случаются периодические приступы сволочизма, — сообщает передатчик. На заднем плане слышится знакомое фырканье. Что ж, в больших дозах Каса довольно тяжело воспринимать. 

— Ничего подобного, — замечает Дин, осторожно выглядывая за угол. — У него случаются приступы добродушия, а вот сволочизм — это постоянное. 

На этот раз в маленьком наушнике слышны тихий смех и сварливое: «заткнись, Дин».

Хоть что-то неизменно. 

Комната отдыха оказывается просторным, открытым залом. Тут вандалы особо потрудились — ярко-оранжевые сиденья лавочек вспороты, пол усеян кусками выпотрошенной синтетической набивки, дисплеи электронных табло разбиты и разрисованы. Краска на них — красная, белая и синяя. Как патриотично. Но первое, что бросается в глаза — обрушившийся мостик второго этажа. 

С перекрытия свисают гнутые стальные балки и мотки рваных проводов, пол под завалившимся мостом усеян мозаикой разбившихся при падении, блестящих лихорадочным блеском стеклянных ограждений. В воздухе висят запахи дыма и горелой проводки. 

Долетающий с потолка второго этажа свет мигающий и тусклый, но недостаточно, чтобы потерять координацию движений. Белый, как разбавленное молоко. Ненастоящий.

Пустой и ненастоящий тут даже воздух — что логично, ведь его циркулируют и вырабатывают машины. В лицо не дует ветер, и, возможно, раньше Дин от этого ощутил бы себя совсем одиноким. Сейчас это чувство кажется роскошью.

Пригнувшись, он, прижимаясь к стенам, движется вперёд. Медленно, но так он издаёт меньше шума.

— Знаешь, тебе не обязательно постоянно двигаться ползком, — голос Каса в динамике заставляет вздрогнуть и нервно вздёрнуть огнемёт. — Я скажу, если впереди кто-то появится.

— Блядь, Кас, — шипящим шёпотом ругается Дин. — Не пугай меня. И как ты мне скажешь, гений? В тебя встроена опция дальнего видения? — роняет Дин и тут же думает, что, возможно, фраза звучит несколько странно. Но никто, включая Каса, кажется, не обращает внимания.

— Нет, я просто наблюдаю за тобой через камеры.

Дин, щурясь, оборачивается. Крошечный глазок камеры видеонаблюдения в затемнённом углу под самым потолком второго этажа почти незаметен, но…

— Мог бы и предупредить, мудак! Я половину зала на корточках прополз! 

— И лишить себя удовольствия? Пф…

— Не превращай мою жизнь в грёбаное реалити-шоу!

— Парни, заткнитесь, — вмешивается в перепалку голос Уокера. — Дин, не все камеры рабочие, но они есть. Датчики показывают движение в западной части лабораторного комплекса. Ты готов?

Дин прислушивается к себе. Нестабильный эмоциональный фон, нервозность, смятение, дурные предчувствия.

Подведя итог — он слишком восприимчив. И если он не хочет провалить операцию, то не может позволить себе быть таковым. От него зависит не только собственная жизнь. 

Он надеется только, что в патовой ситуации не застынет, глядя на опасность как бандерлоги на Каа.

— Готов.

Он сворачивает в серо-голубой коридор, прижимает пропуск к считывающему устройству. С тихим писком мигает на нём круглая зелёная лампочка, раздвигаются двери лабораторного комплекса. 

Время теперь измеряется мерными, короткими «вдох-выдох». 

Пугающе-мрачные стальные коридоры, пустынные гулкие залы и тусклый холодный свет. Жуткие и угнетающие. 

Кругом грязь и начинающий гнить мусор, собственное тело кажется хрупким, словно яичная скорлупа, и Дин движется осторожно, но быстро.

Позади него опускается тёмно-красная, с небольшим белым квадратом в центре с нарисованным на нём крестом, толстая блокировочная дверь, символично отсекая пути отступления. И без того блеклый свет погасает, и Дин, мысленно проклиная эту затею, остаётся в полной темноте. 

Он едва ощутимо жмёт на курок огнемёта — недостаточно для полноценного залпа, но достаточно, чтобы из ствола вырвался небольшой огонёк пламени. 

Свет не привлечёт тварь так, как если он, споткнувшись, всем весом обрушится на какой-нибудь ящик. 

— Кевин, — шепчет он. — Кев?

Передатчик молчит, и в груди поднимается тупая тревога. Она скребётся о рёбра, и Дин почти задыхается.

Не паниковать. Не паниковать.

Он повторяет и повторяет эти слова, изо всех стараясь сконцентрироваться и двигаться вперёд, высматривая во мраке чёткие рыжеватые тени. 

— Вы меня слышите? 

— Да, прости. Небольшие неполадки с оборудованием. Сигнал на пару секунд раздвоился. Тварь в секторе. Все проходы назад перекрыты. 

Началось. 

 

***

Происходящее напоминает аттракцион «Камикадзе».

Путь он чувствует не столько глазами, сколько кожей на затылке. Впереди простираются ровные ряды высоких стеллажей с коробками, папками и каким-то научным оборудованием. Маленький огонёк лишь немного рассеивает темноту, и Дин, напрягая зрение, идёт в следующее помещение. Темнота мешает как следует ориентироваться, и Дину не по себе от внушаемого ей чувство беспомощности. 

Одна за другой закрываются за спиной помещения, разделяя уровень на множество секторов. Клетка, в которой он заперт вместе с Чужим, становится всё теснее, а путей отступления — всё меньше.

— Коридор В-70 перекрыт, — коротко сообщает Кевин.

— Хорошо. Кас рядом? — спрашивает Дин и тут же прикусывает губу, но слова уже вырвались наружу.

— Кас? — Слышится в динамике растерянный голос Кевина, и Дин, мысленно проклиная себя, выпаливает:

— Джимми. Кас — это его… второе имя. Да. Он предпочитает, когда его называют Кас. Друзья. Эм. 

Едва слышный шорох сбоку заставляет его дёрнуться и вжаться спиной в стеллаж. Он чувствует давление края полки под лопатками, и, сглотнув, щурит глаза, вглядываясь в пространство перед собой. И там — просто ряд полок, за которыми находится простая тёмная стена. Дин разглядывает опрокинутый микроскоп, штатив с блестящими пробирками и какой-то причудливый, неизвестный ему лабораторный инструмент. Ничего необычного. 

Должно быть, в темноте он не заметил, как что-то задел. Или это просто игра воображения.

— Кевин? Ты здесь? Эй!

— Он отошёл, — ответ раздаётся через пару секунд, за которые Дин успевает известись. Ответ низким и хрипловатым, невозмутимым голосом. — Сейчас здесь только я. 

— Слышал, ты разболтал моё «второе имя», — голос Каса спокоен, но у Дина почему-то начинают ныть шрамы на руке.

— Прости, чувак. Просто вырвалось. Честно.

Он выходит в следующее помещение. Под стальными, в мелкую решётку напольными панелями можно разглядеть вентиляционную шахту. 

— Я надеюсь, впредь ты будешь более осторожен. Не заставляй меня напоминать тебе держать язык за зубами, друг. 

Вот оно. Кас зол, леди и джентльмены. Приближаться на свой страх и риск.  
Хорошо, что он далеко, потому что в прошлые разы Кас оказывал откровенные знаки внимания шее Дина. Неравнодушен он к этой части тела. 

— Слушай, я уже извинился. Мне правда жаль, что проговорился. Нет нужны грозить мне смертью. Мы ведь уже говорили об этом — у меня нет цели как-либо тебе навредить. Мы ведь, ну, команда.

Наверное, убивать взглядом — какой-то особый навык Каса. Действующий даже на расстоянии. Хотя, нужно признать, то, что он, для разнообразия, злится на него по серьёзной причине, а не «ты-моргаешь-слишком-громко-и-меня-это-бесит» причине — уже охренеть какой прогресс. 

Он знает: Кас так привык. Привык тут же выдирать едва вошедшие в плоть крючки привязанностей. Он может понять. Таков закон жанра — тот, кому ты доверишься, должен предать.

И это — словно средство контрацепции между ними.

А потом Кас произносит нечто, от которого Дин едва не спотыкается:

— Прости. 

Даже не от самого слова, а от тона, которого никогда не ожидал услышать от вечно резкого и язвительного Каса.

Резкий укол тревоги в груди он не успевает даже толком прочувствовать.

Она появляется, словно пуля в замедленной съёмке, выскакивая откуда-то снизу, со скрежетом выламывая толстую стальную сетку. Тёмная и поджарая, словно могильная тень.

Тварь пригибается, цепляясь когтями за решётчатый пол. Её конечности — тощие, словно на последней стадии дистрофии, с покрытыми ребристыми пластинами суставами, а тело выглядит вывернутым наизнанку из-за угловатого, похожего на тонкие человеческие рёбра рельефа на грудной клетке.

Существо отталкивается от пола, и он, крепко зажмурив глаза, жмёт на курок. Под веками невыносимо рыжеет, в уши врывается холодящий душу визг, и он чувствует, как пол внезапно ускользает из-под ног, тело охватывает ощущение короткого полёта, а после — сильный удар по затылку. Дину кажется, что в него на полном ходу врезался локомотив.

Когда он раскрывает глаза, реальность перед ними танцует дикий, мутящий танец, и смазанным зрением он видит, как исчезает в отверстии потолка заточенный кончик тонкого хвоста. 

Сработало, чёрт побери.

— Перекройте все проходы к помещению B-64, немедленно! Заприте тварь! — выкрикивает он, поскальзываясь, вскакивает на ноги и, шатаясь, несётся к размытой двери сквозь пелену мельтешащих перед глазами пятен.

За ним опускается красная блокировочная дверь, а он всё бежит и бежит, почти не осознавая дороги. Он сбивается с дыхания, и в груди быстро теснеет от недостатка кислорода. И не то чтобы Дин всю жизнь был слабым звеном в спортивном зале — просто за последние лет десять ему действительно не приходилось куда-либо бежать. 

Он останавливается, с трудом вдыхая воздух в саднящие, раскалённые лёгкие.  
Он чувствует, как по волосам растекается влага, касается затылка и, поднеся пальцы к глазам, видит тёмные разводы багрянца.

Дерьмо.

— Дин, тварь вырвалась! — впивается в уши напуганный голос Кевина.

— Хочешь сказать, она прогрызла десятисантиметровый слой железа? — изо рта помимо воли вырывается хриплый, нервный смешок. 

— Похоже на то. 

Дыхание отрывисто. Эти двадцать четыре часа Дейтоны* лишили его сил. Он на секунду крепко сжимает веки, приваливаясь головой к ближайшей стене. Ползущие из неё гибкие щупальца холода приятно окутывают болезненно пульсирующий затылок.

Когда он вновь открывает глаза, перед ними всё ещё летают мелкие чёрные мушки, мешая сосредоточиться на превратившихся в трущобы коридорах.   
И ведь говорило ему подсознание — не суйся, блядь.

— Дин, лаборатория совсем близко. Пройди прямо и спустись вниз по лестнице. И, пожалуйста, быстрее.

Он даже не думает сомневаться в этом предупреждении.

***

Ступив на порог лаборатории, Дин резко замирает. Пол ал, словно тысяча закатов, и в первое мгновение Дину кажется, что он густо залит кровью. Закатив глаза на свою впечатлительность и воображение, что дорисовывает вполне обыкновенным вещам новые детали, Дин преодолевает зловещий красный участок коридора.

К одной из стен привалились останки андроида. Нижняя часть его тела — это просто комок рваных проводов, и Дин не может найти его ног, сколько бы не оглядывался. Тут же на стене видна резь длинных глубоких царапин. Дин знает точно: оставлены они не человеком.

«Спокойно, Винчестер», — думает Дин, двигаясь по белому лабораторному коридору. «Скоро всё закончится».

Растёкшееся по полу белое пятно слегка смазано, и в липких подтёках смазки Дину на мгновение чудится очертание вытянутых челюстей. Он задумывается, как бы охарактеризовалось его психическое состояние, будь это тест Роршаха. 

— Дин, тварь идёт за тобой? — вопрошает коммуникатор.

— Кажется, — неуверенно говорит он.

— Хорошо. Установи звуковой генератор в дальней части лаборатории, после этого иди в комнату управления. 

Отражённый свет бьёт прямо в окна, и коридор настолько ярок, что от интенсивности оранжевых тонов режет глаза. 

Упакованное в защитную плёнку, а порой и уложенное в промаркированные синие контейнеры лабораторное оборудование стоит возле стен комплекса. 

Дин ставит звуковой генератор на землю, подцепляет пальцем маленькую пластинку в центре. Он уже имел дело с такими устройствами раньше — на Земле их обычно используют, если в домах заводятся мелкие млекопитающие. Высокочастотный звук отлично справляется с изгнанием вредителей. Нужно только отойти на некоторое расстояние и нажать кнопку на отсоединённом пульте.

Теперь комната управления. Наверное, ему нужно пройти к центру. Все важные объекты всегда находятся в центре.

Не то чтобы тут был большой простор для фантазии. 

Он рассматривает вмятину в покорёженной стальной двери, измазанные алым осколки стекла и тёмные пятна на прорезиненном коврике. 

Справа, в потрескавшемся оконном стекле, застряло изломанное, окровавленное человеческое тело. Ещё одно раскинулось в кресле: глаза расширены, костяшки рук обиты до мяса, а в рот затолкан свёрнутый в рулон журнал. 

Что. За. Херня.

— Ты там? — звучит из коммуникатора, и Дин подскакивает.

— Кас! Что я говорил про «не пугай меня»? Будь ты здесь, я бы даже дал тебе послушать, насколько заебалось моё сердце, — переведя дыхание, приторно-нежным голосом произносит он. 

— Когда-нибудь оно у тебя ещё и довыёбывается, — в тон ему отвечает Кас.

— Заткнись и позови Гордона.

— Дин, я тут, — тут же отвечает Уокер. — Авторизуйтесь на центральном компьютере. Воспользуйтесь ключ-картой, которую я дал вам, и введите код — 131105. Это запустит аварийную программу. Далее вам будет нужно снять четыре предохранителя, они находятся под щитком. После этого подтвердите операцию, запустите генератор и сразу бегите. 

Звучит легко.

Дин подносит карту к считывающему устройству, а затем, дождавшись разрешающего сигнала, вводит на терминале код. Шесть простых цифр. Ничего сложного. Затем он раскрывает настенный щиток и один за другим щёлкает четырьмя выстроившимися в квадрат тумблерами. 

И финишная прямая.

Он готовится нажать маленькую кнопку и запустить звуковой генератор, когда слышит это. Клокочущее рычание. 

— Она здесь, — сдавленно шепчет он, чувствуя, как на лбу выступает холодная испарина. 

Он пригибается, забивается под стол и зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть громкое, лихорадочное дыхание. Медленно, словно шпион, выглядывает из-под стола. За мутным стеклянным окном кабины управления не видно ничего подозрительного — всё тот же, залитый рыжиной коридор.

Он не знает, куда бежать, где скрыться. Лаборатория слишком маленькая, и тварь найдёт его, где бы он ни был. Даже если он запрётся в кабинке — Чужого не смогла остановить даже толстая блокировочная дверь, что уж говорить о тонком стекле.

Если только он успеет добраться до дверей…

Дин сжимает «таблетку» пульта управления звуковым генератором. Из дальней части лаборатории слышится звонкое ритмичное попискивание, и тут же — рык и скрежет когтей по металлу.

Высунув ладонь, он на ощупь находит кнопку запуска.

«Сохраняйте спокойствие и медленно пройдите к выходу».

Дин выскакивает из рубки и, не разбирая дороги, несётся к выходу, и кажется, что коридор позади обрушается, словно рушащийся по кирпичику мост. Красные тревожные всполохи лишь подчёркивают некую нереальность происходящего.

Слепой, налившийся кровью глаз светящейся таблички над дверью трясётся и смазывается.

— Простите, Дин… — Дин едва слышит голос Уокера, бросаясь к закрывающейся двери.

— Уокер, сукин ты сын! — он успевает только врезаться всем телом в безразличную стальную створку и ударить по ней кулаком, прежде чем его подбрасывает в воздух. Лабораторный комплекс отделяется от «Севастополя», уносясь в космос…

В передатчике слышны обрывки хриплой и надрывной нецензурной брани, перед глазами проносится разорванное пополам тело андроида. 

«Система искусственной гравитации стабилизирована».

Сила тяжести нормализуется, и Дина отшвыривает обратно на пол.

Вот и всё.

Теперь ему действительно некуда бежать.  
Здесь есть только небольшая круглая рубка между двумя опечатанными лабораторными помещениями, шлюзовый отсек…

Шлюзовый отсек.

Приняв молниеносное решение, он кидается к камере. План совершенно безрассуден, и, вероятно, глуп, но это его единственный шанс.

Льющиеся через панорамные иллюминаторы ржавые краски KG-348 подкрашивают пол рыжим узором, изменчивым, словно вихри песчаной бури.

На бегу повернувшись, он наугад пускает за спину струю огня и не понимает, действительно ли слышит за спиной визг твари. Ужас, от которого сжимается сердце и дрожит тело, гонит его вперёд.

Бордовые двери, окружённые красно-белой полосатой рамкой, раскрываются, и Дин, подгоняемый звериными, раздающимися за самой спиной звуками, врывается в шлюз.

Шипит закрывающаяся дверь, рык за захлопнувшиеся прямо перед жуткой мордой створками становится тише, но тут же шлюз сотрясает мощный удар.

Дрожащими пальцами Дин выхватает шлем из небольшого застеклённого хранилища с защитными костюмами. Только бы подошёл.

А даже если нет — пусть лучше он задохнётся в бескислородном вакууме, чем его загрызёт эта тварь.

Стальная дверь прогибается. 

Все его органы будто устроили сатанинские игры.

Он почти чувствует, как впиваются в горло скрученные когтистые пальцы, и жизнь вытекает из него, словно бегущая по прозрачным трубкам и наполняющая донорский пакет кровь. Как протыкает грудь острый хвост, кроша кости и превращая наделяющее организм жизнью сердце в кусок растерзанного мяса.

Защитный костюм может защитить его от случайных ударов и уколов. От этой твари — нет.

Шлем с неслышным за очередным ударом шипением подсоединяется к его костюму, и Дин бросается к дверям. 

Либо его отнесёт обратно к «Севастополю», либо… он не хочет об этом думать.

Воздух с силой вытягивает сквозь ширящуюся щель между створками, и Дина вышвыривает в мерцающую чернильную загадку.

Металлический хаос причудливых выступов и неровностей обшивки «Севастополя» негостеприимен так же, как и его спёкшиеся, пропитавшиеся духом смерти внутренности. Дин ударяется о жёсткий выступ, даже сквозь костюм ощущая силу удару, цепляется за безразличное холодное железо. 

Задрав голову, он видит, как высокая, словно небоскрёб, башня в безмолвной мольбе тянется к глухому чернильному небу. Верхушки антенн — словно оголённые зимним холодом, искривлённые болезнями деревья. Он карабкается по истёртой, подчинившейся бесспорной власти времени поверхности к спасительному шлюзу. Тот кажется бесконечно далёким: словно в кошмарном сне, где ты бежишь навстречу пятну света в конце тёмного коридора, но тот становится всё дальше и дальше.

Под руками только неровный стылый металл, а за спиной — бездонная, безмолвная бесконечность.

Слишком тонкая грань между двумя крайностями.

Сознание застилает белыми пятнами дежа-вю, когда он тянет рычаг и вваливается в шлюзовую камеру. Колени слабеют, виски болезненно пульсируют, в ушах — тревожный звон, а пол внезапно оказывается в опасной близости от лица.

Его накрывает тьма.

***

Открыв глаза, Дин инстинктивно дёргается, заметив прямо перед лицом какое-то расплывчатое шевеление. Взгляд фокусируется, и Дин вздыхает, поняв, что то были его собственные, обтянутые защитным костюмом пальцы. И что ему невероятно, почти фантастически повезло. Он жив. Снова. 

В груди какой-то странный подъём.

Говорят, что для счастья много надо... да вот ещё. Всего-то не быть заживо съеденным. До жути приятное ощущение.

Избавившись от шлема, он касается влажных волос на затылке и с шипением отддёргивает руку. К счастью, кровотечение остановилось, но голова нестерпимо болит и слабо соображает. Слегка подташнивает. 

Возможно, у него сотрясение, но похер. Прежде всего нужно уладить одну «проблему».

— Эй, там! — зло зовёт он в передатчик. — Меня кто-нибудь слышит?

Вырывающийся из динамика голос пару секунду противно шипит, но связь быстро стабилизируется, превращая невнятные звуки во вполне различимые и понятные слова.

— Дин? Ты жив? — голос Кевина наполнен трепетным благоговением. Будто бы Дин нарушил законы мироздания или вроде того. Наверное, в каком-то смысле так оно и есть.

— Да. Позови своего мудака-начальника.

Дин минует оранжевую дверь с неработающей системой защиты, а через динамик слышны тихие, размытые голоса. Затем что-то шуршит, и Дин слышит неверящий голос Уокера:

— Дин? Как…

— Похер как, — рычит он, чувствуя, как губы искажаются в оскале. — Не хочешь объяснить, что за херня это была? 

— Ты должен понять, я не мог рисковать! Моим долгом было избавиться от твари любой ценой.

— Ценой моей жизни. Заебись план.

Жар ярости поднимается откуда-то из груди, окрашивая румянцем кончики ушей, и Дину хочется разнести всю долбаную станцию.

— Но так ведь сработало! Чужой летит к газовой планете, станция…

— Заткнись, Уокер. Сейчас я приду, и мы с тобой обсудим твои методы. Спойлер: разговор будет коротким, — рявкает Дин. 

«Внимание, уровень угрозы — омега. Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие».

Это ещё что за херня?

— Слушай, Дин, прости меня, — бормочет сквозь коммуникатор тихий голос Кевина. — Я не знал, что он собирается…

— Расслабься, парень. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Что ещё за новый уровень угрозы?

— Понятия не имею.

В открытую дверь всё ещё разозлённый Дин не входит, а практически влетает, и тут же пятится назад.

Впереди — знакомая фигура в тусклой болотной униформе, и какого чёрта синтетик тут делает?

Андроид стоит боком к нему посреди небольшого зала, безучастно смотря красными глазами в стену напротив, и Дин пригибается, стараясь не привлечь его внимание.

— Дин? — как назло громко зовёт через передатчик Кевин.

— Не сейчас! — шёпотом шипит Дин, дважды тыча пальцем в экран персонального компьютера, чтобы отключить его.

 

Поздно. Голоса гулким эхом раздаются по абсолютно пустому залу, и андроид разворачивается, вперев красноглазый взгляд прямо в Дина.

— Пройдёмте со мной.

Голову ведёт, когда Дин резко вскакивает. Сознание будто на секунду отскакивает от тела, и поэтому он, пошатнувшись, не успевает уклониться от протянутых к его шее рук.

Он, задыхаясь, беспорядочно колотит руками, пытаясь вырваться, и андроид убирает одну руку от его шеи, чтобы наотмашь ударить по лицу. В глазах мутнеет, и Дину удаётся вывернуться, ощутив, как скользят по горлу синтетические пальцы — холодные, сухие и шершавые, словно змеи. Оттолкнув андроида, Дин как сквозь туман слышит его голос:

— Не сопротивляйтесь. Вы можете пораниться.

Скулу жжёт от удара. Картинка перед глазами смазана, и Дин пятится назад, когда к нему близятся две скачущие красные точки.

Пистолет или огнемёт?

В прошлую встречу с синтетиком лазерные заряды не причинили ему особого вреда, но Дин уверен, что даже простейшая внешняя оболочка андроидов огнеупорна.

Дин выхватывает пистолет и, вышагивая назад, стреляет в голову андроида. Первые три выстрела, как кажется, не причиняют ему никакого вреда, на четвёртый он замедляется и, наконец, сделав ещё один неловкий шаг, содрогается и с пятым выстрелом валится лицом вперёд.

Блядь. Один андроид — и он чуть ли не вполовину разрядил обойму. 

Диафрагму жжёт, когда Дин глубоко вздыхает, на горле пульсируют отпечатки синтетических пальцев.

— Ты что-то хотел? — прокашлявшись, хрипло спрашивает Дин, щёлкнув пальцами по запястью и снова включив связь.

— Да. Дин, будь осторожен. Андроиды взбесились. — запоздало сообщает Кевин.

— Спасибо, но я уже заметил.

— Нет, ты не понял. Они уходят со своих постов. Разбредаются по всей станции и словно… охотятся.

— И это тоже, Кев. — Дин потирает саднящее горло и смотрит на тело перед собой. У обитающих здесь андроидов какой-то нездоровый фетиш на его шею. — Это как-то связано с новым уровнем угрозы? 

— Не знаю.

— Можешь позвать Каса?

— Он… не может сейчас подойти, — уклончиво говорит Кевин.

Чёрт. Услышать его, поговорить с ним — это всё, чего сейчас хочется Дину. Даже если это будут неодобрительные и ехидные замечания. Сейчас он был бы рад и сварливому тону, и презрению. Звучит ненормально, но это помогало ему прийти в себя и привести в порядок мысли.

Убедиться, что он не сошёл с ума.

Стены «Севастополя» стыдливо скрывают былое процветание под слоем грязи и краски. Когда-то эта станция была средоточием торговых путей, сообществом первоклассных специалистов и главным внепланетным пунктом разработки и продажи андроидов. Теперь же сердце «Сигсон Синтетик» медленно, судорожно сокращается, вот-вот готовое остановиться.

Коридор под идеально-прямым углом делает поворот налево.

Всё тело болит: ноги дрожат, горло першит и под рёбрами саднит при каждом вздохе, голова тяжёлая, будто под черепную коробку залили пару литров воды.

Коридор струится между массивных, обитых листами стали стен, словно освящённая последними лучами солнца, узкая горная дорожка. Масляно отсвечивает причудливая вязь цветных линий краски. И теперь, когда немного стих в крови обжигающий адреналин, забрав с собой и нервное подрагивание рук и застилавшую глаза ярость, Дин замечает, что… он не знает, чего точно ожидал, но не того, что всё останется по-прежнему. 

Твари больше нет. Почему «Аполло» не снял карантин?

В коммуникаторе появляются какие-то шумы и громкие выкрики, и Дин встревоженно спрашивает:

— Эй, что там у вас происходит?

— Дин, андроиды… они идут сюда… — голос Кевина срывается, на фоне слышатся звуки ударов о сталь и отголоски приближающихся механических голосов.

— Кевин? Кевин! — кричит Дин.

Из передатчика доносятся помехи и нечленораздельные крики словно разрываемых заживо людей. Дин переходит на бег, с ужасом слушая, как в прямом эфире мучительно гибнут знакомые ему люди.

***

Он лежит прямо посреди порога.

Молодой светловолосый мужчина, которого Дин видел буквально пару часов назад. Его кожа ещё даже не тронута бледными щупальцами трупного окоченения, щекой он прижимается к забрызганному багрянцем дверному косяку. Должно быть, именно об него его били, потому что одна сторона лица изуродована. Скула почти что вдавлена внутрь, на месте глаза видна только блестящая комковатая масса всех оттенков красного, а сломанный нос под жутким, неестественным углом свернут набок. 

С мгновение Дин просто стоит, смотря на безвольно упавшую на пол руку, а после тяжело сглатывает и перешагивает через труп. 

Разноцветье оттенков багрянца словно опавшая листва усеивает пол, и мёртвые, только забывающие когда-то теплившуюся внутри жизнь тела кажутся частью жуткого гобелена.

Это не было местом битвы. Это была бойня.

Кевин сидит, скрючившись, посреди комнаты, и на мгновение Дин думает, что и он мёртв. Но вдруг Кевин поднимает голову, и его глаза кажутся бездонными чёрными колодцами на фоне мертвенно-бледного лица.

— Они мертвы. Они все мертвы. — Его руки начинают дрожать. — Я спрятался, но они… они так кричали…

— Тише, — Дин хочет было успокаивающе коснуться его, но тут же отдёргивает руки. Прикосновения — последнее, что парню сейчас нужно. — Они ушли. Всё хорошо.

Блядь, утешитель из него отвратительный.

Кевин опускает лицо на ладони, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и Дин беспомощно оглядывается.

Уокер распят на светлом полу приёмной, словно кусок мяса на разделочной доске. Правая рука вывернута под неестественным углом, рукав униформы почти оторван, держась только на нескольких тёмных нитках. Щека впала внутрь из-за выбитых зубов, нос и скула разбиты в мясо, плоть на лбу содрана так, что под красными раслывчаиыми плёнками проглядывает беловатая поверхность кости. Плотно сомкнутые губы покрыты блестящей кровью. В тусклых глазах нет ни малейшего проблеска жизни.

Многие люди, сами того не зная, носят в себе мертвецов. И те гниют и разлагаются внутри, отравляя душу разъедающими ручейками трупного яда. Кто может точно знать чернильно-багровыми оттенками скольких грехов окрашен разум? Дину жаль, что он не сразу почуял жуткие пары трупного зловония.

— Поверить не могу, что этот гад умер до того, как я успел ему врезать, — угрюмо бормочет Дин, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не пнуть тело Уокера. Нехорошо так о мёртвых, но, чёрт, этот мудак выкинул его вместе с Чужим в открытый космос!

— За это не переживай, — бесцветным тоном советует Кевин. — Ему врезал Кас.

Дин приглядывается — и да, действительно, на неповреждённой стороне лица под глазом Гордона синеет свежий, слабозаметный на его тёмной коже синяк.

Да. Кас и правда…

Стоп.

— А где Кас?

— Ушёл тебя искать. Я предполагаю. Вообще-то он выразился не вполне цензурно. 

— Первое правило «Севастополя»: не зли Каса. — в какой-то мере ему даже льстит, что Кас «взбунтовался» ради него. — А Эш и Джо? 

— Ушли незадолго до нападения. Уокер отправил в центр техобслуживания андроидов. Эш собирался связаться с «Аполло», Джо напросилась вместе с ним. 

— Кто, чёрт побери, позволил ей встать? 

— Да, знаю, это глупо. Но эту девчонку невозможно было переспорить!

К чёрту, Дин ещё устроит ей взбучку.

В ушах шумит, нарастают головокружение, слабость и странное чувство дискомфорта.

— Здесь не найдётся стимулятора? — робко спрашивает Дин. — Я довольно сильно приложился головой. Не уверен, но, возможно, у меня сотрясение. 

Кевин безразлично поднимается и бредёт в соседнюю палату, копается в ящике небольшого, полузастеклённого шкафчика, а после протягивает Дину шприц.

По правилам стимулирующее вещество вводят в вену на сгибе локтя, но Дин банально не сможет добраться до неё, не снимая защитного костюма, поэтому прижимает маленький бело-красный цилиндр к шее. Нажимает на кнопку шприца и морщится, когда поршень с шипением вводит лекарство в яремную вену.

Вообще-то он не слишком любит эти штуки. После них сознание всегда слегка размыто, будто после стакана виски. 

Он трёт заднюю часть шеи, и на руке остаются мелкие чешуйки запёкшейся крови. Дин смотрит на собственную мозолистую ладонь, рассматривая многочисленные линии и осевшие на ней, словно камешки в прибрежном песке, багрянцевые крошки.

Боль в висках начинает стихать, а на мозг словно налезает мягкая, полупрозрачная завеса, скрывая страх и встревоженность. В голове царит какой-то унылый хаос и безразличие.

— Кевин, — зовёт он, вытирая ладонь об одежду. — Я пойду за Эшем и Джо. Мне нужны глаза и уши. Сможешь подключиться к камерам в технобашне?

Кевин смотрит на него потухшими, обрамлёнными тёмными кругами глазами. 

— Шутишь? Я сваливаю. Не могу здесь находиться.

— Эй, — Дин хватает его за плечи и несильно встряхивает, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Кевин, соберись. Мы уже прошли полпути. Осталось только заставить «Аполло» снять карантин. И всё закончится. Закончится, понимаешь? Мы сможем улететь отсюда и забыть всё произошедшее, как страшный сон. Улететь. Все мы.

— Я… — его кадык дергается, когда Кевин судорожно сглатывает. — Хорошо, я попытаюсь. Я не уверен, что в технобашне много рабочих камер, но я попытаюсь. 

— Молодец, — отпустив его, Дин вытирает лоб и приглаживает волосы. — Я, э, пойду. Сообщай мне обо всей непонятной фигне, что увидишь. И ещё... Если увидишь Каса на камерах, дай мне знать.

— Конечно. Надеюсь, с ним всё хорошо.

— Кас умеет за себя постоять, Кев. Получше нас с тобой.

— Но тем не менее ты за него волнуешься.

Дин вздыхает, отмечая необычайную проницательность молодого техника, и смиренным тоном признаёт:

— Да, Кев. Я за него волнуюсь.

***

— Эш и Джо в восточном коридоре. Тебе нужно свернуть налево и идти по прямой. — Кевин замолкает на пару секунд, а после добавляет: — Каса так и не видно.

— Понял.

С подсказками Кевина и картой Уокера дорога к Технобашне заняла не так уж много времени.

Дин замирает, заметив на полу лежащий тёмный силуэт, но расслабляется, поняв, что это всего лишь выключенный андроид. Подбородок, шея и воротник униформы заляпаны потоком вышедшей изо рта белой технической смазки, будто бы он захлебнулся собственным содержимым. 

Пожав плечами, Дин перешагивает через тело.

Что-то, подобно железным тискам, хватает его за ногу, и Дин с громким «чёрт!» дёргается вперёд, теряет равновесие и падает. 

— А вот и вы, — белая жижа булькает во рту андроида, делая барахлящую механическую речь едва разборчивой. 

Дин царапает ногтями пол и отчаянно дёргает ногой, пытаясь вырваться, но синтетик, ничуть не смутившись сопротивлением, тянет его к себе.

Дин вытягивает из-за пояса пистолет и целится в гладкий прорезиненный лоб. Рука немного дрожит, когда он жмёт на курок.

Голова андроида откидывается, и Дин вырывает ногу, отползает назад и пару минут просто лежит на полу, сверля взглядом неподвижное тело. 

Чёртовы андроиды.

Нужная дверь впереди. Широкая и опечатанная.

Дин тянется за пояс, разглядывая знакомый оранжевый затвор, но пальцы натыкаются лишь на шершавую ткань. 

Блядство. Должно быть ключ вылетел, когда Дина швыряло по станции. 

— Кевин, дверь заблокирована. Есть другой путь? 

— Это единственная дверь.

— А вентиляция? Вентиляционные ходы тут есть? 

Дин почти видит непонимающее выражение его лица. Да, поначалу это несколько удивляет.

— Есть сеть технических коридоров прямо под тобой. Ими пользовались роботы-уборщики. Шахты не слишком просторные, но можно попробовать пробраться через них.

После короткой перебежки по залу Дин осматривает узкую, уходящую под небольшим наклоном вниз шахту.

Мотнув головой и вздохнув, Дин забирается внутрь. Раздаётся громкий металлический скрежет, когда дуло огнемёта проезжается по потолку, и он пригибается ниже, почти ложась на пол туннеля и ползком двигаясь вперёд.

Чёрт. Пробираться по узенькой шахте с ростом сто восемьдесят пять сантиметров и весом за восемьдесят килограмм и без того проблематично, а с объёмистым огнемётом за спиной так и подавно. 

Над головой кричат несколько людей, слышен топот ног. Звуки выстрелов. Отголоски механической речи.

— Дин, в зале группа людей и несколько андроидов. Трое или четверо. 

— Я не собирался вылезать.

— Камеры дальше выведены из строя. Я посмотрел по схемам — как только выберешься из шахты на другой стороне зала, то дальше по коридору найдёшь лифт, ведущий в центр техобслуживания андроидов. Там и нужно будет искать Эша и Джо.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Кев. Я пока отключусь, свяжись, если увидишь что-то важное.

Дин вылезает из шахты и оглядывается, прежде чем заспешить к лифту. Кажется, его никто не заметил. А даже если бы и заметил — опыт показал, что андроиды недостаточно педантичны, чтобы полезть вслед за ним вентиляцию. Эти лысые болванчики даже бегать не могут.

Есть-таки польза в их примитивности.

***

Однажды Дину кажется, что он видит вдали крупную тёмную фигуру.

Просто вновь разыгравшаяся паранойя. Просто паранойя.

Дин думает о Касе.

Кас наверняка решил, что он мёртв. Чёрт, он должен быть мёртв — Дин явственно ощущает прошедшую по позвоночнику дрожь при одном воспоминании о тех жутких событиях. И если Дин не сможет найти его, то ему придётся улететь одному. От этой мысли к горлу, сбивая дыхание, поднимается непонятная горечь. В животе такая пустота, будто ему безжалостно вырвали все внутренности разом.

Кас всегда знал, что делать. Всегда был собран и непоколебим, а Дин постоянно боролся со своими эмоциями и проигрывал.

Дин прекрасно понимает, что контроль поведения в лучшем случае слабым, и до сих пор ему лишь каким-то неизведанным чудом удавалось не потерять самообладания.

Да. Впору развешивать по станции объявления: «разыскивается Кастиэль, больше известен под именем Джимми Новак. Высокий, брюнет, голубые глаза, характер заключённого с Фиорины. При нахождении сохранять спокойствие и не совершать резких движений».

Ещё один андроид лежит, привалившись к стене. Одна из его рук оторвана, а голова неестественно свёрнута набок. 

— Обнаружен андроид «Вейланд-Ютани». Попытка несанкционированного доступа, — произносит покорёженный механическими помехами голос. Дин опасливо отходит назад.

Кажется, сигсоновские андроиды не слишком рады модели «Вейланд-Ютани».

Дин облизывает губы. Хочется смыть с языка противный вкус соли и меди.

Шумы впереди — неуловимо ускользающие, словно тонкий землистый запах после дождя, и Дин не знает, что это: голоса, шаги, потрескивание неисправной аппаратуры, но решает не рисковать. Пригнувшись, он снова лезет в ближайшую вентиляцию, решив воспользоваться безопасным путём.

Впереди он слышит голоса и, отталкиваясь от стонущего металлического пола ладонями, ползёт к полосатому, словно зебровая шкура, участку шахты со встроенной в стенку вентиляционной решёткой. 

Взглянув сквозь плоские металлические прутья, Дин едва сдерживает стон облегчения.

Эш отталкивает в сторону идущего на него андроида, и в этот момент Дин в полной мере может оценить невероятный контраст творений двух корпораций. Андроид хватает его за предплечье, но Эш легко заламывает его руку и валит на пол. Дин может только позавидовать такой лёгкости. Потом Эш впечатывает его лицом прямо в прутья вентиляционной решётки, и Дин отшатывается, наблюдая, как Эш с силой бьёт кулаком по лысой резиновой голове. Белые капли летят на синюю ткань его костюма, стекают между решёток.

Эш вытирает испачканные костяшки о болотную униформу, и, чёрт, пора действовать.

— Эш, — громким шёпотом зовёт Дин. — Эш!

Тёмно-зелёные глаза смотрят сквозь выбившуюся из низкого хвоста, нависшую на лицо грязно-русую прядь.

— Дин? — с удивлением произносит он, без труда отрывая вентиляционную решётку. — Что вы там делаете?

— Ты это вряд ли заметил, но человеком тут быть не очень-то выгодно, — хрипит Дин, отказываясь от предложенной руки и не слишком-то элегантно выбираясь наружу и разминая затёкшие пальцы. — Все вокруг хотят тебя убить, а ты и отпор дать толком не можешь.

Только в таких ситуациях и понимаешь, насколько хрупок человек. Существо поистине трагически слабое и немощное. Выбившееся на вершину пищевой цепочки только благодаря дурному чувству юмора Вселенной.

— Хорошо, что вы живы, — говорит Эш.

— Рада тебя видеть, Дин, — добавляет мягкий, но усталый женский голос.  
Джо стоит чуть неподалёку, привалившись к стене. Её волнистые светлые волосы блестят под светом потолочной лампы. Под глазами синюшные тени. 

— Какого хера ты встала? — рявкает на неё Дин. — С переломами не шутят!

Будь бы Сэм тут, он бы обязательно припомнил Дину его некогда сломанный, кривой палец. Но одно дело — палец, и совсем другое — осколочный перелом рёбер.

— Мой уровень допуска выше, чем у вас двоих, возможно, необходима будет моя помощь. И я довольно хорошо себя чувствую.

— Потому что стимуляторами накачана так, что скоро из ушей польётся!

— Дин, пожалуйста, не строй из себя мою мать, у тебя плохо получается. Мне бы всё равно пришлось встать, чтобы попасть на «Торренс». Если не бежать и не совершать резких движений, то со мной всё хорошо. И, — на её лице появляется хитрая ухмылка. — у нас есть кое-что на крайний случай. Мы нашли это у одного из людей, на которых напали андроиды.

Джо показывает ему находку, и это выглядит как два соединённых при помощи изоленты небольших серебристых баллона и какого-то куска мусора. Дин невпечатлённо приподнимает брови.

— Это СВУ*, — объясняет Джо, и Дин отшагивает назад. — Успокойся. Похоже, оно должно взорваться при ударе. Ну, я предполагаю, — добавляет она, и Дина это не слишком успокаивает. Как тупо было бы погибнуть от паршивой бомбы после всего, что он пережил.

Невыразительные серые коридоры дышат в лицо затхлым, несвежим дыханием. Тени бродят по ним, словно неупокоенные приведения, и Дин никак не может отделаться от сковавшего напряжения. Краем глаза он то и дело поглядывает на Джо — та, хоть и идёт мучительно медленно, но не показывает никаких признаков боли или дискомфорта. Натянутая струна нервозности едва ли не звенит в нём, и Дин, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, поднимает голову к потоку, глубоко вдыхая неприятный воздух стального подземелья.

— Что-то не так? — мягко интересуется Эш, и Дин моргает.

— Прости. Просто непривычно. Никто ежеминутно меня не оскорбляет, — отмахивается он.

От стен коридора отражается мягкий тихий смех.

— Я могу поменять модуль общения, если вам так комфортнее.

— Нет, спасибо, — не слишком вежливо буркает Дин.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы быть чуть повежливее, — тихо говорит Джо, поравнявшись с ним. — Он не виноват в том, что здесь творится.

— Вряд ли обида заложена в его программе. — Дин, не слишком заботясь о приватности беседы, пожимает плечами. Как бы они не шептались, коридор абсолютно пуст и безмолвен, а слух андроидов намного превосходит человеческий. 

Эш буквально в метре от них — он услышит в любом случае, хотя и не подаст виду.

— Знаешь, может андроиды и не состоят из плоти, как мы, но у них тоже есть чувства.

— Ты обращаешься с ними как с равными, — звучит это как утверждение.

— Мы их создали, — замечает Джо. — Возможно, и нас кто-то создал. Если бы я встретилась со своими прародителями, то не хотела бы, чтобы те обращались со мной, как с неразумной мартышкой.

В голосе Джо звучит плохо замаскированный упрёк, и Дин, смутившись, уходит вперёд.

Он задаётся вопросом, как бы отреагировал на эту ситуацию Кас. Наверняка не был бы так же вежлив и дипломатичен, как Джо.

Чёрт, Дин скучает по его едким фразочкам и редкой ухмылке.

Это похоже на нездоровую потребность.

Они выходят на пересечение коридоров: четыре линии проходов соединяются, словно кладбищенский крест, и Дин предупреждающе вздёргивает руку, останавливая идущих за ним Эша и Джо, когда впереди мелькает чей-то небольшой силуэт.

Из одного из проходов выбегает девушка. Маленькая и худая, с косматой гривой каштановых волос, она замирает, даже не думая доставать оружие. 

— Эй! — кричит Дин, но девушка, оборванная и измученная, взглянув на него расширенными, словно у испуганной лани глазами, убегает. — Стой!

А потом из прохода, откуда выбежала девушка, появляются андроиды. Пять одинаковых, словно куклы, красноглазых фигур, обводят красными глазами пересечение коридоров и, галдя неразборчивые в квартете голосов, но хорошо знакомые Дину фразы, надвигаются на них, заставляя попятиться.

Дин подхватывает Джо под руку и бежит, беспорядочно петляя по пустынным, изъеденным грязью переулкам коридоров.

Андроиды отстают, и Дин почти что думает, что им удастся выбраться.

Джо вскрикивает. До побеления сжав пальцы на предплечье Дина, второй рукой она, скрючившись резко хватается за бок. В воздухе мелькает волна светлых волос, когда ноги Джо подкашиваются и она тяжело падает на пол.

— Джо! — кричит Дин, падая на колени рядом с ней. — Что с тобой?

Воздух со свистом вырывается из приоткрытых, сухих губ Джо, и Дин сглатывает, и без слов понимая, что произошло. Ребро. Осколок ребра при беге вонзился в её внутренние органы.

В пистолете ещё пять зарядов. Дин может застрелить одного андроида, и Эш неплохо справился с тем синтетиком в коридоре, но четверо его разорвут.

— Уходите, — хрипит Джо. Она выглядит в высшей степени нездорово: землистый цвет лица, отёки под глазами, потрескавшиеся губы. — У меня есть бомба. Один удар — и андроидов разнесёт к чёртовой матери. 

Дин хочет глотнуть столь необходимого кислорода, но образовавшийся в горле комок не даёт сделать вдох, набрасывая на язык сеть безмолвия.

— Я не могу позволить, чтобы из-за моего бездействия вам был нанесён вред, — беспомощно говорит Эш.

— Это не бездействие. Это отпущение. 

Дин почти чувствует, как его внутренние установки противоречиво вступают в борьбу. 

— Нет, — выдыхает он, тряся головой. Слова звучат отдалённо и незнакомо, их силой приходится выдавливать из сузившегося горла. — Мы найдём выход.

— Какой? Есть хоть одна идея? Эти уроды идут сюда. Они не отстанут, а я не могу идти. Мы за этим сюда пришли. Если так вы сможете добраться до центра и прекратить всё это, то это того стоит.

— Я могу дать андроидам отпор. Мы не бросим вас, — лицо Эша искажено гримасой, будто страдания Джо причиняют физическую боль и ему.

— Не пятерым. 

Дин вглядывается в её бледное, подрагивающее от боли, но решительное лицо. Зрачки расширились, оставив только тонкую, тёплую кромку цвета шоколада по краю, тёмно-русые густые ресницы подрагивают, отражаясь в лихорадочном блеске чернильных очей, и Джо смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Преодолев сковавшие тело онемение, он едва заметно кивает.

— Дин, — тонкие пальцы Джо неразрывным кругом обхватывают его запястье. — Я видела, как ты передавал самописец тому парню… — она закашливается. — Я… если тебе удастся вернуть его — код доступа: JS20100507. И ещё… тебе нужно знать… «Севастополь»...

Договорить она не успевает. Из уголка её рта стекает струйка крови, а по коридору тянутся длинные тени.

— Н-не важно. Бегите. И, Дин… передай маме, что я люблю её. И мне очень жаль.

Её пальцы в последний раз сжимают его руку, и Дин чувствует, как сжимается в унисон его сердце. Он не доверяет своему голосу, потому просто кивает.

Чёрные человеческие силуэты близятся и растут, к ним добавляются такие знакомые, механические голоса. Дин вскакивает и, не давая себе времени усомнится, толкает неподвижного Эша в проход и бежит. Бежит и бежит.

За спиной гремит взрыв.

***

Дин раз за разом повторяет в голове код. Просто чтобы не думать о другом — эта комбинация крепко въелась ему в мозг.

JS20100507. Первые буквы корабля Сэма и его самого. Возраст, в котором Сэм отправился в первую, полугодичную экспедицию. Количество дней, которые он обдумывал решение бросить юридический. Номер квартиры, в которой они с отцом жили после смерти матери.

Центр техобслуживания.

Сюда андроиды приходят умирать.

Они повсюду: лежат на полу, погасшими глазами глядя в тёмный потолок, сидят, откинувшись спиной на стены и ящики, с безвольно поникшей головой стоят, слегка накренившись вперёд. У некоторых из них хватает конечностей, у некоторых головы свёрнуты набок, и держатся только на небольшом клочке резиновой кожи и остатках проводов. Кое-где виднеются целые холмы сваленных в кучу тел, а пол повсюду забрызган кляксами белой жидкости.

Зал чем-то напоминает лабораторный комплекс: такое же большое, но квадратное помещение с ещё одной небольшой, словно клеточное ядро, комнатой в центре. Им приходится обойти его полукругом, чтобы попасть внутрь.

Это — разделённая надвое стеной с большим прямоугольным окном комната. За перегородкой стоит массивное устройство, похожее на старые МРТ-аппараты. Связка массивных электропроводов идёт от неё к квадратному кабельному выводу в стене.  
Другая часть помещения заставлена компьютерными терминалами, какими-то ящиками, по всему полу стелятся провода и толстые цветные кабели. Проследив за их направлением, Дин замечает снятую напольную панель.

— Есть загвоздка, — произносит Эш, ожесточенно что-то печатая на дисплее терминала. — Выйти на систему безопасности может только андроид «Сигсон». Придётся пойти на крайние меры. Я воспользуюсь камерой реформатирования.

После… после Джо он стал собранным и отстраннёным. Практически не смотря на Дина, решительно шёл вперёд, безошибочно сворачивая в нужные дверные проёмы, и Дин, прекрасно осознавая причину, за всю дорогу не сказал ни слова.

Он не справился. Не смог защитить вверенного ему человека. Провалил миссию, ради которой был создан, предал саму суть своего существования.  
Дин переводит взгляд на угрожающе-объёмный аппарат за перегородкой.

— Это опасно?

— Достаточно. «Аполло» воздействует на центральную систему прямыми электрическими импульсами — это может привести к необратимым критическим повреждениям.

— Эш, я ценю всё, что ты делаешь. Но если есть другой вариант…

Но Эш уже заходит за перегородку. На двери загорается красная лампочка, запирая его внутри, и Эш, подскочив, садится на тут же уползающий внутрь стол. Изнутри капсула загорается ярким неоново-синим светом.

— «Аполло», чужеродное существо устранено. Опасности больше нет. Требую отменить карантин.

Пронзительные лучи неона мигают, становятся ярче, словно накаляясь, и Эш встревоженно выкрикивает:

— Дин, что-то не так. Отключайте её.

Причудливое сплетение теней накрывает алой пеленой, и Дин беспорядочно клацает пальцами по клавиатуре терминала, но тот только загорается красным блокировочным экраном. Эш бьётся внутри капсулы, словно попавшаяся электрическому угрю рыбёшка.

Дин бросается к аварийному рубильнику, разом вырубая электроснабжение.  
Капсула в последний раз содрогается вспышкой сине-голубого электричества, от резкого перепада напряжения провода взрываются снопом искр. Алые аварийные огни отключаются, помещение затапливает сумраком. Дин видит, как Эш, напряжённо цепляясь руками за край стола, чтобы принять сидячее положении, с трудом свешивает ноги за край и пытается встать, но только беспомощно сползает вниз по стенке капсулы.

Кабельный вывод в стене объят языками рыжевато-синего пламени. Заклинившая дверь потрескивает яркими искрами, и Дин кладёт ладони на стекло.

— Зачем тебе это? Это всё? — шепчет Дин.

— Я хотел, чтобы вы нашли ответы на свои вопросы, — в голосе Эша появляются заметно трещащие механические помехи.

Кажется, что черты его лица стали острее, а волосы — блеклыми и ломкими, словно солома. Жизнь уходит из него, точно просачивающийся сквозь пальцы песок.

— Ты умираешь.

— Вы говорите так, будто я живой. Спасибо вам за это.

Голова Эша кренится набок, и Дин, отвернувшись, сползает вниз по стеклу.  
Он стоит на коленях, часто дыша, забивая лёгкие мельчайшей пылью и запахом гари.

Теперь он один.

***

Дин знает: это ненормально, но даже смерть не пугает его так же сильно, как одиночество. Ему необходимо концентрироваться на ком-то ещё, ком угодно — главное, не себе и своих мыслях.

Как много всего — всего необратимого — случилось за день. День! Это ведь даже не грёбаная неделя.

Удастся ли ему в одиночестве сохранить здравый рассудок? И есть ли смысл в здравом рассудке, когда всё, что его окружает — негостеприимные металлические стены и мусор?

Что, если всё, что ему остаётся — это бродить по мёртвой станции, спотыкаясь в темноте об окоченевшие трупы, рассматривая следы запёкшейся крови и надеюсь, что ему не свернёт шею какой-нибудь андроид или не пристрелит свихнувшийся мародёр?

Люди на этой станции предстают в худшем своём обличии — объятые страхом и отчаянием. Они ополчились друг против друга и делали ужасные вещи потому, что знали – терять больше нечего.

И он вполне может стать одним из них.

Сгустившаяся в плотной паутине поддёрнутых грубыми, угловатыми тенями коридоров тишина настораживает и напрягает.

Человеческий разум устроен так, что, оказавшись в жуткой, противоречащей здравому смыслу и привычному укладу вещей ситуации, отрицает происходящее. Защитная реакция, позволяющая отдалиться от самой реальности и сохранить рассудок.

Дину хочется отрицать — не просто эту реальность, а саму возможность её существования. Реальности, где он остался абсолютно один в этом забытом, кишащим враждебными существами станции. Но мозг пугающе трезв: он чётко видит окружающую его действительность.

Перечерченное жирной красной линией изображение андроида на плакате. Оторванную руку синтетика со скрюченными пальцами и комом проводов на месте плечевого сустава. Потрескивающую рыжеватыми искрами потухшую потолочную лампу. Очертания окружающих его вещей резки и словно подсвечены тёмным светом.

Быть может, это побочные действия ранее принятого стимулятора.

Он выходит в полукруглое помещение с рядом чем-то похожих на криокапсулы аппаратов. На части столов лежат, вытянув руки по швам, отключённые андроиды.

Дин вытаскивает пистолет, отстранённо рассматривает резкие, блестящие линии, взвешивает в руке, задумчиво направляя его на висок, медленно переводя на рот, под подбородок, потом на живот, потом проводит двигает им быстрее, будто в игре с ножом*. Интересно, что будет эффективнее? 

Нет. Эш и Джо пожертвовали жизнью, чтобы он мог прекратить всё это. Он убирает оружие.

Подойдя к одному из столов с лежащим андроидом, Дин мгновение вглядывается в бесцветные кристаллические глаза, а после с силой бьёт крепким прикладом огнемёта по искусственному лицу. Второй, третий. Неестественные черты сминаются, рвётся резиновая кожа, брызгая белыми густыми каплями, но Дин не останавливается, пока лицо андроида не превращается в отвратительную белёсую кашу с плавающей в ней, словно мозговые черви, проводами и осколками микросхем.

Он с отвращением вытирает запачканные белой синтетической кровью руки о стенку аппарата, а потом очищает приклад травянисто-болотной униформой андроида.

— Кевин, ты меня слышишь? — пугающе холодным и ровным голосом говорит он. — Эш и Джо мертвы. «Аполло» не снял карантин. Я иду к ядру искусственного интеллекта. 

— Чёрт. Мне… мне очень жаль.

Каса нет, как и самописца, а значит Дин потерял последнюю нить, ведущую к разгадке исчезновения Сэма.

Он — словно сорный полевой цветок: одинокий и никем не желанный. Теперь уже окончательно.

И, как ни странно, ему… ему просто никак. Будто бы он провалился в глубокую чёрную яму, наполненную, словно ядовитыми змеями, молчанием и мрачным забвением. Ему не страшно и не жутко, не дрожат колени, и не сжимается болезненно и беспокойно желудок – просто очень хочется поскорее уйти отсюда, забыть это место и никогда больше не вспоминать. 

— Дин! — зовёт взбудоражено голос Кевина, когда Дин нажимает на кнопку вызова ведущего вниз лифта, и безразлично смотрит на мигающую ярким зелёным светом табличку над ним. — Дин, я видел Каса, — взволнованно тараторит Кевин.

— Где?

— Кажется, он направляется в сервисный центр. Я увидел его на камере в секторе три. Ну… я не вполне уверен, что это Кас. На нём был капюшон, но одежда похожа. 

Не дослушав, Дин бросается назад.

Надежда поднимается изнутри яркой колонной пронзительного света.

***

— Кас! — выкрикивает он, вглядываясь в знакомый до дрожи силуэт. 

Он оборачивается, тут же принимая защитную позу и дёргая рукой к набедренной кобуре. Под капюшоном и нависшей на лоб прядью сверкает ледяными осколками голубой взор, и Кас замирает, смотрит ему прямо в глаза как-то растерянно.

— Дин? — на выдохе полувопросительно произносит он. Так, будто в его голове мысли сразу обо всем и одновременно ни о чем.

Повинуясь внутреннему порыву, вместо ответа Дин шагает вперёд, прижимая Каса к себе и утыкаясь подбородком в место, где его плечо соединяется с шеей. 

Прикосновение к его грубой прохладной коже странным образом успокаивает.  
Проходит секунда, вторая, но Кас не шевелится. Не обнимает в ответ, но и не отталкивает. Наверное, просто не знает, как реагировать. 

Кас холоден — в буквальном смысле холоден. Это немного странно — будто бы обнимаешь ледяную фигуру, но при этом мягкую и по живому податливую. Дин чувствует, что мышцы Каса понемногу расслабляются, но он всё так же продолжает просто стоять, опустив руки «по швам» и не зная, что делать.

— Сейчас ты должен был обнять меня в ответ, но я учту отсутствие у тебя специальных навыков, — со смешком подсказывает Дин и улыбается краешком губ, слыша в ответ пренебрежительное фырканье. Кто бы мог подумать, что он вообще сможет скучать по этому засранцу.

— Где ты, чёрт возьми, был? 

— Гулял. — Кас неожиданно криво усмехается. — Соскучился?

Дин не отрицает — иногда ему очень хочется несколько погасить его строптивый характер, но, чёрт, он действительно по нему скучал. 

— Ага, — просто, лаконично и честно отвечает Дин. Не тянет его на витьеватые намёки. Хотя вряд ли Кас это оценит.

— Мне казалось, я тебе не нравлюсь. 

— Мне не нравятся андроиды. Это не то же самое.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, какой это бред? — осторожно замечает Кас, а Дин равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Такова загадочная человеческая душа. Привыкай.

Кас молчит. Чертовски на него не похоже. Что, даже не будет унижать его интеллектуальные способности и моральный облик?

— Ты как, нормально? — решает уточнить Дин.

— Да. По пути встретил пару мародёров, а так нормально. Пришлось их вырубить.

— Всего пару и всего лишь вырубить? Совсем мышей не ловишь.

Кастиэль тихонько фыркает, и Дин улыбается самым краешком губ.

— Возьми. Это твоё.

Кастиэль протягивает ему небольшой комок мятой потрёпанной ткани, и Дин на секунду непонимающе хмурится. Самописец. Он даже не вспоминал о нём всё это время.

— И? — Кастиэль дёргает запястьем. Так же он делал и в их первую встречу — правда в руке у него тогда был пистолет. — Так и будем пялиться друг на друга? 

— Как же ты меня достал, — стонет Дин, выхватывая самописец и пряча его в кармане.

— Какой интересный переход от объятий до «достал», — тянет он, и, чёрт, вот он — Кас, которого он знает.

— Пошли уже. — буркает Дин и, поколебавшись, добавляет: — Только не уходи больше.

— Не уйду.

 

***

— Значит, твоей команды больше нет? — не выказывая особого любопытства, спрашивает идущий за его спиной Кас.

— Да. Я иду к ядру «Аполло». Других способов снять карантин больше нет.

Дин оборачивается на шум. Кастиэль, скинув с ближайшей койки неподвижного робота, прижимает его же руку к небольшому сенсорному экрану. После Кас, постучав по панели пальцем, заскакивает на его место, а Дин вопросительно разводит руками. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Мне нужно устранить повреждение. Именно за этим я сюда и шёл.

— Это опасно?

— При должных мерах предосторожности — нет.

— Слушай, я только что видел, как моего коллегу поджарило в одной из этих реформатирующих штук…

— Не путай камеру реформирования и обычный ремонтный модуль, — бесцветным тоном сообщает Кас, не отрываясь от панели, и Дин обречённо вздыхает. Ладно. Должно быть он знает, что делает. Может быть Кас и придурок, но он точно не тупой.

— Кас, может совершишь пит-стоп*, — в последний раз пробует он. — Когда мы будем в безопасности? 

— Во-первых, сейчас я не могу функционировать на сто процентов, и это сильно мешает. Во-вторых, появляться на официальных станциях техобслуживания андроидов мне нельзя, а поиск «чёрного» техника долог и опасен. Так что давай, нажми зелёную кнопку. Я уже задал все настройки, осталось только запустить. Просто поверь мне.

Кастиэль, рывком стянув с себя толстовку, кидаёт её в Дина — тот едва не роняет её от неожиданности, вынудив Каса закатить глаза, — а после, задрав футболку до груди, опрокидывается спиной на кушетку.

Дин сглатывает, поймав себя на том, что просто стоит и рассматривает внезапно открывшееся обилие голой кожи, продолжая сжимать в руках комок грубой тёмной ткани. У Каса достаточно тонкая для взрослого мужчины талия и подтянутый, с проступающими под золотистой кожей очертаниями мышц живот. Потрясающе чёткие, выступающие над поясом джинсов бедренные косточки и собравшаяся в аккуратной ямке пупка тень. И, если не считать тонкой, уходящей под пояс джинс дорожки волос, его кожа абсолютно гладкая. 

Дин хочет сфотографировать его живот и выделить под распечатки целую стену своей спальни.

Впечатление портит тёмная дыра в боку — обрывки похожего на пластмассу сероватого материала и каких-то плёнок по бокам, и комок напоминающих змей белых, имитирующих артерии трубок. Она достаточно большая: Дин мог бы просунуть в зияющую дыру кулак — будь Кас человеком, он бы умер.

— Ты о чём задумался? Включай давай, — одёргивает его Кас.

— Да так. Про тулий*.

Если Кастиэль и понимает намёк, то никак этого не показывает, и Дин нажимает кнопку старта. Над боком Каса с монотонным жужжанием замелькали тонкие наноиглы. 

Когда Кас снова встает на ноги, кожа на его боку всё ещё зияет рваной раной, но под ней наконец-то виднеется желтоватая, пронизанная мелкими тёмными ниточками мембрана, под которой видна полупрозрачная серая, напоминающая экзоскелет сеть и тихо колышущиеся пучки белёсых сосудов-проводов. Будто бы эмбрион в плодном яйце.

— Ты как? — на всякий случай спрашивает Дин.

— Строение здешних андроидов не настолько продвинуто, так что это не полноценный ремонт, но лучше, чем ничего. Кожа через некоторое время вырастет самостоятельно. А пока, — Кас осторожно касается подушечкой пальца плёнки, которая кажется настолько тонкой, что может прорваться даже от дуновения ветра. — лучше быть с этим поосторожнее.

У него будет шрам? Почему-то Дин уверен, что нет. Он не знает, какое дерьмо входит в состав синтетической крови, но наверняка там есть что-то, активизирующее восстановительные процессы. Иначе Кас с ног до головы был бы покрыт боевыми рубцами, не говоря уже о том, что его кожаный костюмчик уже бы лет двадцать как сморщился и обвис.

— Теперь мы можем идти, мистер Крутой Андроид?

Он обратно кидает Касу его толстовку, и, пока тут суёт руки в рукава и застёгивает молнию, Дин замечает что-то, закатившееся под одну из каталок.

Это большая катушка, обмотанная тонкими красно-синими проводами и кусками изоленты с какими-то кусками серого пластика.

— Это что? Похоже на гранату.

— Это эм-мина, — скривившись, неохотно сообщает Кас. — Излучает электромагнитные импульсы. Для людей безвредны, а андроидов выводят из строя.

Что ж, отлично. Дин суёт мину в карман, а Кас сухо интересуется:

— Ты в курсе, что она и меня вырубит?

— Ты мне почти всё это время пистолетом угрожал. Немного побыть в моей шкуре тебе не повредит.

Кастиэль сверлит его укоряющим взглядом, скрестив руки на груди, но Дин на это не поведётся. Он заговаривает, задавая давно мучивший его вопрос:

— Почему ты ударил Уокера? Мне казалось, ты посчитаешь его план, ну… логичным, — Дин заводит этот разговор, когда они неторопливо следуют к центру.

— Он собирался пожертвовать одним человеком ради спасения многих, и это правильно, — кивает Кас, а потом словно неохотно продолжает. — Но мне не понравилось, что он решил пожертвовать тобой.

Черт, Дин и правда не знает, что сказать. Это похоже на, э… комплимент? Или какое-то хитровыдолбанное признание?

— Знаешь, мне кажется он знал, что ты андроид, — откашлявшись, сообщает Дин, решив сменить тему.

— С чего вдруг? — промеж бровей Каса залегает хмурая складка. — Я не давал ни одной причины…

— Помнишь, как он настаивал, чтобы на охоту отправился именно я? Ему нужна была приманка. Мясо. Нечто привлекательное для существа. Ты конечно та ещё штучка, но Чужому был бы до лампочки, и он это понимал. 

— Но…

— В любом случае, сейчас бесполезно рассуждать, как и откуда. Но если он знал и не доложил о тебе властям, то, возможно, не такой уж и мудак.

Кастиэль молчит, и после короткой паузы произносит:

— Ты так и не сказал, что сделаешь ты, когда всё закончится.

— Думаю, прежде всего найду хорошего психолога, — хохочет Дин. — А потом… не знаю. Может быть, съезжу на рыбалку. Удовольствие не из дешёвых, но было бы круто посидеть с удочкой на каком-нибудь красивом и тихом горном озере.

— И это… весело? — с сомнением спрашивает Кас.

— Скорее расслабляюще. Я подарю тебе купон на Рождество. Чёрт, да — мы должны вместе отпраздновать Рождество. Когда снова будем на Земле.

— «Снова»?

— Хочешь сказать, ты никогда не бывал на Земле? Чёрт, Кас, чем ты занимался пятьдесят лет? Смотрел видео с котиками? — Кас открывает рот, но Дин, отмахнувшись, продолжает: — Ладно, не важно. Теперь я просто обязан привезти тебя на Землю и устроить краткий экскурс в человеческую жизнь. Как минимум показать, как мы справляем праздники. Рождество, День Благодарения… День Святого Валентина.

— День Святого Валентина придумали корпорации, производящие открытки, чтобы поддержать низкий товарооборот своей продукции. 

И вот снова они — поэтические причуды Каса.

— Уже проникся? Ничто так не задаёт романтическое настроение, как грязные словечки о низком товарообороте. 

Кастиэль улыбается уголком губ, и Дин тихо смеётся, но обрывает себя, когда смешок едва не переходит в нервный всхлип.

Его нервы действительно на пределе.

***

На двери впереди — схематичное изображение человечка, перечёркнутое жирной красной линией, и такая же яркая надпись: «не лезьте».

Дин и Кас переглядываются, прежде чем зайти внутрь.

За дверью — средних размеров прямоугольное помещение. В его центре двенадцать андроидов — по шесть с каждой стороны проходящей между ними дорожки — в разных позах застыли на подсвеченных едва видным белым светом пьедесталах.

В кресле за офисным столом с терминалом, склонившись вперёд, сидит женщина. Её голова лежит на столе, разметав по нему вихрь тёмных, слипшихся на затылке волос. Лица не видно, но скопившаяся под ним засохшая крови прямо рассказывает о судьбе женщины. Тёмное пятно тянется вниз, перегнувшись через край стола и багрянцевым узором изукрасив блестящее тело выпавшего из свисающей, словно понурившийся в штиль флаг руки, пистолета. 

На двери, следующей после рядов андроидов впереди, горит красная лампочка, и Дин переводит вопросительный взгляд на Каса.

— Запусти презентацию. На терминале, — советует он.

— Разве это не включит всех андроидов? 

— Электропитание дверей — тоже.

— А если нет?

— Это простейшие демонстрационные модели. В них вряд ли даже загружена последняя версия прошивки. К тому же выбора у нас всё равно нет.

К счастью, терминал не запаролен. Какое наплевательское отношение к безопасности. На маленьком конвертике на экране компьютера горит оранжевый кружок с цифрой один, и Дин, не удержавшись, нажимает на значок.

— Тут нечто странное. В корпоративной почте висит письмо, непрочитанное, хотя пришло больше двух недель назад. Называется «Последний шанс». В нём говорится, что за пару дней до решения о демонтаже компания ожидала важных гостей.

— Каких? — заинтересованно приподнимает бровь Кас. — Я не слышал, чтобы сюда прибывал кто-то новый.

— Не сказано. Похоже, у станции были потенциальные покупатели. 

— Кому могла понадобиться эта рухлядь? Тут ещё до всего этого часть техники не работала. О результатах встречи ничего нет?

— Очевидно, провалилась. Хорошо. Я запускаю.

Дин закрывает окно почты и, найдя на рабочем столе приложение работы с презентациями, жмёт «старт».

Потолочные лампы зажигаются, а вместе с ними — двенадцать пар алых глаз.

Из динамика льётся приятный женский голос, начинающий неторопливый рассказ об особенностях и преимущества андроидов «Сигсон», а те разом поворачиваются к Дину и Касу. 

— Вам не назначено, — произносит ближайший из них. — Пройдёмте со мной.

Дин дёргает Каса за край толстовки и бежит сквозь сходящую с пьедесталов толпу, отбивается от рук последнего андроида.

— Блокировка, зажми блокировку! — выкрикивает Кас, когда они влетают в раскрывшиеся двери, и Дин едва не теряет равновесие, развернувшись, чтобы зажать небольшую кнопку справа от дверей.

Двенадцать долбаных андроидов. 

Опустившаяся дверь шоурума содрогается от ударов множества синтетических кулаков.

— Кас, беги. Я кину эм-мину, — выкрикивает Дин, отчаянно сжимая кнопку блокировки.

Кастиэль колеблется, прежде чем, развернувшись, побежать в соседнюю комнату, а Дин отпускает блокировку, молниеносно вытягивая мину из кармана.

Как, блядь, пользоваться этой штукой?!

Дин отступает, теребя в руках непонятное скопление пластмассы и проводов. Андроиды надвигаются жуткой, шумящей хором одинаковых голосов массой. Дин едва не спотыкается, взглянув в ярко-красные светящиеся зрачки ближайшего андроида, и, ощущая первые признаки стремительно захватывающей паники, ожесточённее вертит мину в руках.

Его мизинец натыкается на что-то круглое и выпуклое между двумя тонкими ярко-синими проводами, и Дин, бездумно нажав на это, швыряет пискнувшую мину в самую гущу одетой в болотно-красную униформу толпы.

На первый взгляд ничего не происходит, но тела андроидов бьёт судорога, изо ртов, ноздрей и ушей толчками выходит белая вязкая масса.

Дин одного за другим добивает тех, кто не сваливается замертво сразу же, выстрелами из пистолета. 

Запоздавший андроид, свалившийся почти у самых дверей шоурума, дёргается. Его глаза загораются алым, он тянет гладкую, словно у манекена руку к нему, и Дин с размаху, вложив в удар всю имеющуюся силу, бьёт синтетика ногой по голове. Тот перекатывается на бок, и его глаза, мерцнув, окончательно угасают.

— Кас? — зовёт Дин. — Я всё. — Дин идёт в сторону комнаты, где он скрылся. — Кас?

Кастиэль неподвижен. Опрокинувшись спиной о стену, он молчаливо смотрит раскрытыми глазами в пространство перед собой.

— Боже, Кас, только не умирай, пожалуйста, — отчаянно, срывающимся голосом шепчет Дин, падая на колени и хлопая его по щекам. Его пустые глаза то и дело на долю секунды потрескивают ярко-синим неоновым светом, а откуда-то из груди доносятся тихие щелчки. 

Дерьмо. 

Ладно. Спокойно. Последний робот очнулся, так? И Кас стоял вдали от эпицентра взрыва, так что электромагнитный импульс вряд ли мог вывести из строя какие-то жизненноважные системы, верно? Кас сильный. Он не умрёт от какой-то чёртовой эм-мины.

Он слишком крут для какой-то дурацкой мины.

— Давай, Кас. Ты нужен мне. Кас! — Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Кастиэля. Он так близко, что Дин видит каждую ресницу, каждую морщинку, каждый волосок его щетины, каждую пору на коже. Так близко, и так далеко. — Не вздумай меня бросить, чёрт, Кас!

Кастиэль внезапно моргает. Его взгляд остаётся расфокусированным.

— Ладно, приятель… — от паники язык тяжелеет, едва ворочаясь во рту. — Кто ты?

— Кастиэль, — в его низком, насыщенном голосе слышится едва заметная хрипотца. Моргнув, Кас автоматически продолжает: — Андроид второго поколения компании «Вейланд-Ютани». Серийный номер CS…

— Ладно, я понял. Как меня зовут?

Взгляд Каса фокусируется.

— Грёбаный жопозад.

Дин облегчённо смеётся. Громкий смех никак не хочет утихать, словно скопившееся за последние кошмарное сутки напряжение наконец находит выход, и, чёрт, сейчас самый неподходящий момент для истерики. Внезапно смех вызывает сильный спазм в горле, и Дин глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. 

— Ты меня до усрачки напугал, парень. Не смей так делать!

— Только если пообещаешь больше не кидать эм-мины. Мне нужно минут десять. Пока система не стабилизируется.

Дин рассматривает его обветренные, потрескавшиеся губы. Они бледнее, чем у него. И так близко, что дыхание Каса касается его губ порывом ледяного северного ветерка.

Дин думает, каковы они на вкус. Как человек, или как робот?

Ладонь Дина, лежащая на его щеке, перемещается на грудь. Он чувствует, как вздуваются при сбившихся вдохах мышцы. Сползшая с плеча толстовка оголяет его ключицу в вырезе футболки, и Дин медленно и легко скользит рукой вверх, завороженно наблюдая, как собственные пальцы осторожно поправляют тёмную ткань, задевают кожу. Холодную, словно мягкий лёд.

Его запах — тяжёлый и густой аромат гипсофилы и мокрого камня. И чего-то ещё: неживое, но странно привлекательное. 

Кас пахнет как «необходимо» и «невозможно».

Его холод отгоняет панику, и Дин чувствует, как тело наконец расслабляется.

Ледяные загорелые пальцы ложатся на его, и Дин поднимает голову, встречаясь с пронзительной синевой, в глуби которой всё ещё мечутся яркие искры неона.

Дин сглатывает, облизывает пересохшие губы, и спрашивает:

— Как ты? — В голосе хрипотца. 

— Думаю, моё состояние сравнимо с вашим похмельем, — говорит он, чуть растягивая слова. — Чёрт. Это была просто отстойная вечеринка. 

Дин ловит осознание того, что их лежащие на его плече руки всё ещё соединены, и, отстранившись, садится возле Каса, вытягивая ноги и откидываясь спиной на стену.

— Ты просто не бывал на той вечеринке, на которой бывал я. Тогда ты бы точно понял, что как бы хреново тебе не было, хуже чем тогда уже не станет. Выводы, знаешь.

— Какие, например?

— Ну… Например, что никогда больше не будешь курить самокрутку из чая и страниц старой энциклопедии.

Кас тихо фыркает. 

«Фырк Каса номер девять» — то, что на его языке означает смех.

Что сказать — иногда алкоголь и стояк пересиливают доводы разума. Проехали.

А потом… потом Кас внезапно шевелится, кладя голову на его плечо, и Дин не знает, что делать. Его жёсткие тёмные волосы щекочут подбородок, висок касается обнажённой кожи шеи.

— Ты тёплый, — интонация голоса Каса — тихая и успокаивающая, но Дин почему-то смущается.

— Зато ты холодный. 

Кастиэль. Ангел четверга, да? 

Нет. Он не ангел — Кас для него как чёрная дыра, чьё гравитационное притяжение настолько велико, что спастись от него нельзя, даже если прицепить на спину субсветовые двигатели.

Его персональная чёрная дыра, чьё тихое дыхание неожиданно громко врывается в уши, мирно сидит рядом, соприкасаясь с ним бицепсами и положив голову на плечо.  
При взгляде на Каса сердце Дина не заходится сумасшедшим ритмом, в животе не возгорается дикий пожар и уж тем более не порхают бабочки. Но почему-то Дину нравится быть рядом с ним, разговаривать с ним, касаться его. 

Дин не может назвать Каса красивым или сексуальным — наверное, просто потому что это будет банально и приземлённо. Он не может объяснить этого притяжения.  
И почему-то он доверяет ему. Так, как не доверяет никому. Даже самому себе. 

***

Двери, за которыми скрывается ядро искусственного интеллекта «Аполло» прямо перед ними.

Дин проходит мимо металлоискателей и вздрагивает, когда комната озаряется вспышкой темно-алого, а из динамиков раздаётся знакомый механический голос системы, равнодушно сообщая:

«Ношение оружия на территории ядра строго запрещено. Пожалуйста, выложите всё оружие на ленту».

— Она же это не серьёзно, — бормочет Дин. 

«Ношение оружия на территории ядра строго запрещено. Пожалуйста, выложите всё оружие на ленту», — повторяет голос.

— Я на это не пойду, — категорично заявляет Кас.

— А у нас есть выбор? Либо обращаемся к «Аполло» напрямую, либо ты его взламываешь. Третьего не дано. Что выбираешь?

Глубоко вдохнув, Дин снимает с плеча ремешок огнемёта. Кроме него у него есть только крошечный пистолетик с двумя зарядами, от которых нет практически никакого толку. По-настоящему жалко терять только огнемёт, но Чужого больше нет, а значит он уже не жизненно необходим. Да. Он сможет это сделать.

Револьвер Каса летит в общую кучу.

Дин проходит через рамку металлоискателя. Та молчит, но вдруг взрывается писком за его спиной, и маленькое помещение вновь освещается красным.

— Кас? — разворачиваясь, с нажимом говорит он.

— Попытаться стоило, — пожимает тот плечами, пренебрежительно швыряя на ленту вытащенный откуда-то из под штанины нож. «Благодарим за понимание», — отзывается динамик, и в его тоне Дину слышится нечто язвительное. Лента приходит в движение, оружие уползает, и Дину нужна вся сила воли, чтобы в последний момент не схватить его. — Что мы имеем, кроме надежды.

— Главное, чтобы то, что мы имеем, в конце концов не поимело нас.

***

Стены подвесного восьмиугольного коридора выполнены из толстого прозрачного стекла, а пол приятного нежно-голубого оттенка отражает их с Касом фигуры, словно длинное зеркало. Заглянув через стекло, Дин видит внизу широкий коридор с подсвеченной белым дорожкой, и больше ничего.

Дин вспоминает, как когда-то Сэм приволок его на выставку тропических насекомых. На ней была экспозиция с муравьями, что деловито сновали в лабиринте из множества стеклянных трубок. Очень похожих на эти.

В конце коридор разветвляется надвое, и Дин, вновь включив связь, спрашивает:

— Кевин, можешь посмотреть схемы? Как нам попасть в комнату консультаций «Аполло»?

— Судя по всему, вам нужно свернуть налево. Слушай, Дин, чем ближе вы к ядру, тем слабее становится связь. Тебя ещё слышно, но вскоре связь пропадёт. 

Классно.

В конце коридора, промеж дверной рамы и самой двери воткнуто нечто продолговатое. Дин хватается за гладкую ручку, с силой тянет, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы рук. Это как тот долбанный меч в камне, а он нихрена не Король Артур. Он упирается ногой в дверной косяк, слыша за спиной что-то, подозрительно напоминающее кашляющий смешок, и отшатывается, едва не плюхнувшись на задницу, когда застрявшая штука неожиданно поддаётся. Проигнорировав новое позабавленное фырканье за спиной, он рассматривает находку.

Шоковый парализатор.

Кажется, даже рабочий. 

Кас насмешливо ухмыляется, и Дин собирается было проверить шокер на нём, но вовремя останавливается. Не нужен ему ещё один спятивший от короткого замыкания андроид. Таких и так вокруг навалом.

Словно уловив его мысли, Кас предупреждающе говорит:

— Даже не вздумай тыкать в меня своей палкой.

— Вот ещё. Ещё откусишь.

Кастиэль непонимающе хмурится, но Дин, отмахнувшись, уже изучает проход. Поцарапанная синяя дверь подниматься не собирается.

— Две новости: хорошая — у нас есть оружие. Плохая — дверь заклинило. — он снова подключает передатчик. — Кев, это опять я. Выйти нужным путём мы не сможем. Что находится в другой стороне?

— Тебя становится плохо слышно. Сектор обслуживания. Подожди, сейчас я открою вам дверь. Но если судить по схемам, выйти к ядру через него вы не сможете.

— Вентиляция? — тут же спрашивает Дин.

— Не выйдет. Она проходит через вентиляционную турбину. Если сунемся, превратимся в фарш прежде, чем скажем «охереть», — произносит Кас.

— Да, он прав, — подтверждает Кевин. 

— Отключить её отсюда можно?

— Можно подключить дополнительный источник энергии. От перегрузки она остановится, но ненадолго. Буквально на несколько минут, пока система не перегрузится.

В правом отсеке находится небольшое сумрачное помещение с длинной, почти во всю стену консолью. Несколько расположенных в ряд тумблёров для управления электроснабжением с зелёными лампочками-индикаторами над ними находятся почти в самом её конце.  
Во включённом положении находится только их половина, и Дин осторожно передвигает маленький рычажок на приборной панели.

Зелёный свет лампочек меняется на предупреждающий оранжевый.

— Стометровку когда-нибудь бегал? Сейчас самое время начать, — говорит Дин и щёлкает последним переключателем. 

Лампочки на консоли загораются красным, несколько раз мигают, а потом затухают вместе с электричеством, оставив только пару тусклых аварийных ламп, и Дин бросается обратно по коридору к вентиляционному лазу.

***

Впереди — длинная цилиндрообразная шахта, по центру которой и проходит вентиляционная турбина.

Узкая лестница вдоль стены ведёт к выступу, на уровне которого заканчиваются и лопасти. 

Дин, сощурившись, всматривается, оценивая путь. Карабкаться метра четыре. Лестница проходит примерно в метре от него, и добраться до неё можно, только прыгнув.

Ладно. Это не самое страшное, что ему тут приходилось делать.

Дин толкает рукой ближайшую к себе лопасть, чтобы освободить дорогу и, стиснув зубы, отталкивается ногами вперёд. Руки скользят по перекладинам лестницы, и Дин чуть не срывается вниз, с грохотом съезжая вниз сантиметров на сорок, прежде чем успевает зацепиться.

Внизу раздаётся шум, когда Кас запрыгивает на лестницу вслед за ним, и, кажется, у него нет с этим проблем.

Метр до цели.

Дин отталкивается от лестницы, чувствуя, как стальные перекладины начинают вибрировать, тяжело переваливаясь на спасительный клочок платформы. Турбина гудит, готовясь набрать разгон.

— Кас, живее, — взволнованно поторапливает Дин.

Кастиэль хватается за металлический край, подтягивается, в последний момент успевая вытянуть ногу из-под раскручивающейся лопасти огромного вентилятора, и Дин хватает его за толстовку, помогая отползти подальше.

Снизу поднимаются мощные потоки сухого воздуха, обдавая лицо и неприятно швыряя волосы на лоб, и Дин автоматически приглаживает слипшиеся пряди ладонью.

Чёрт, наверное, именно так в армии проходят полосу препятствий.

Грудь высоко вздымается, дыхание прорывается сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, но, Дин, не давая себе времени на отдых и поднимаясь, уходит в непроглядную, прохладную тьму.

***

С каждым шагом по мере приближения к ядру Дин чувствует всё большее нервное возбуждение. Кас сверлит дырки в его голове, но ничего не говорит. Так продолжается всю дорогу. Он просто безмолвно следует за ним и пристально смотрит, и Дин слишком на взводе, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Белая поверхность купола ядра похожа на крупный драгоценный камень среди грязных стен. Их полусферическая, без единой грани поверхность отделана ровными треугольными пластинами, из-за чего напоминает шкуру огромной рыбы.   
Чистый зал зажигается мягким светом при их прибытии. 

Дин оббегает полукруглое сооружение, но не находит никаких признаков двери. Только плоская, похожая на могильный памятник, прямоугольная панель.

Не слишком уверенный в успехе, он подносит ключ-карту Уокера к идентификационной панели. Раздаётся глухой грохот, и Дин отскакивает назад. Он так взволнован, что даже обращает внимания на маячащего за спиной Каса. Плоская консоль уезжает вниз, тогда как купол поднимается, словно поднимающий свою головку при первых лучах солнца цветочный бутон. В белой покатой поверхности появляется быстро ширящаяся трещина, словно в скорлупе огромного ореха, образуя ровный прямоугольный дверной проём.

Кас шагает следом, когда Дин направляется к двери, и он выставляет вперёд руку, останавливая его.

— Ты останешься здесь. «Аполло» уже поджарил мозги одному моему другу-андроиду, и я не позволю тебе как-либо иметь с ним дело. Не заставляй потерять и тебя тоже.

Кастиэль хмурится — и да, может быть все попытки оберегать и защищать его и обречены на провал, но Дин не уступит. Наверное, решимость отражается на его лице, потому что Кас, мрачно кивнув, отступает.

Изнутри комната консультаций напоминает звездное небо — только белое. Внутри сверкают сотни мелких, словно проблесковые маячки, точек, и, это должно казаться чем-то успокаивающим.

Усаживаясь в кресло, Дин, набрав на панели нужную команду, активирует функцию голосового общения. К счастью, работает.

— Отключите андроидов, — без предисловий требует он. Напряжённо замирает в ожидании ответа и вздрагивает, заслышав:

— Невозможно. Действует специальный приказ «В-Ю 937».

— Почему «В-Ю»? 

Лампочки, словно стреляные гильзы, разбросанные по стенам помещения, мигают.

— Комплекс принадлежит «Вейланд-Ютани». Документы о покупке получены 13.05.2362 в 00:00. — Диктует равнодушно-механический голос управляющей системы.

— Что, блядь?! — несдержанно выкрикивает Дин.

На следующий день после их вылета? Серьёзно?

— Ладно. Хорошо. Что делает приказ 937?

— Приказ 937 обязывает защитить неизвестную форму жизни, поддерживать карантин и не допускать любой связи. Первоочередная задача: сохранить организм и обеспечить доставку для исследований. Всё остальное — второстепенно. Экипаж ценности не представляет.

Ёбаные мудаки…

— Существа нет! Отмените приказ. — рявкает он на консоль.

— Невозможно. Результаты сканирования реактора неудовлетворительны. 

Дин больше не слушает, выбегая из комнаты консультации.

***

— Кас, ты не поверишь. — Кастиэль выныривает из ящика офисного стола, в котором он копался, когда слышит, как Дин вваливается в комнату. — «Сигсон» продался. В полночь на следующий день после вылета моей группы станция перешла во владение «Вейланд-Ютани». — выпаливает на одном дыхании Дин. 

— Знаю, — мрачно сообщает Кас.

— Что?! Отку…

— Взломал терминал в приёмной, пока тебя не было. Там копии документов и последние сообщения корпоративной почты. В них разрешение на ликвидацию твоей группы при угрозе образцу. Что за образец?

— Тварь. Эта сраная тварь. Ты был прав, андроидов на станции перепрограммировали. Этот чёртов приказ 937 меняет действие трёх законов в её пользу. «Любой ценой доставить образец учёным, а свидетелей устранить» — так он трактуется. Вот почему синтетики вылавливают и истребляют людей. Вот почему станция изолирована.

Тяжесть всей навешанной на уши лапши давит мозг и не даёт спокойно жить. Верно говорят — как ты усиленно не прячь дерьмо, оно всё равно всплывёт.

Кас замирает и с неприкрытым недоверием приподнимает брови. Его легко можно понять.

— «Аполло» снял карантин? — спрашивает он.

— Нет. Какие-то проблемы с реактором. 

— Что теперь? 

— Найдём терминал. Нужно просмотреть самописец Сэма.

***

Чёрточка за черточкой в воздухе, борясь с искажениями, всплывает изображение Сэма.

Запись явно сделана не лучшим оборудованием — по изображению то и дело бегут мелкие помехи, пару раз оно, мигая, частично исчезает, но внимание Дина обращено исключительно на лицо брата. Одежда Сэма потрёпана, волосы, обычно собранные в аккуратный хвостик, сейчас непривычно взлохмачены; некоторые их пряди слиплись от пота и крови, кожа глянцево блестит, а правую бровь пересекает длинный, покрытый тёмной коркой порез. 

За его спиной запечатанная стальная дверь.

«Это последнее сообщение с исследовательского судна «Джессика». Меня зовут Сэм Винчестер. Личный номер S-2213383. Я — последний выживший член экипажа. Все мои попытки спасти мою команду и мой корабль оказались тщетны, и единственный способ избежать ещё больших жертв — взорвать корабль, что я и собираюсь сделать. Программа самоуничтожения уже запущена, и менее чем через пять минут от «Джессики» останется только горстка пепла. 

Мой экипаж был отправлен с исследовательской миссией на небольшой планетоид планетарной системы Дзета 2 сетки, которому было присвоено название LV-426. На нём мы обнаружили заброшенный звездолёт, чей пилот по неизвестным причинам погиб прямо в капитанском кресле. На борту дереликта перевозились яйца необычайно агрессивной инопланетной расы, и в результате несчастного случая мы принесли зародыша инопланетного паразита на корабль. Он использует человеческое тело как питательную среду. Его жизненный цикл необычайно быстр, и всего за пару часов ксеноморф вырос до размеров, больших человеческого роста, и уничтожил всю мою команду».

Дин напряжённо слушает каждое слово Сэма, вглядываясь в бесцветные, искажённые черты. На видео стальная дверь за ним прогибается, словно под действием огромного тарана, и Дин слышит уже знакомое клокочущее рычание. Это заставляет Сэма говорить быстрее.

«Если вы смотрите эту запись, то знайте: никто из нас не будет в безопасности, пока эти твари существуют. Если у вас есть такая возможность — разнесите планетоид к чёртовой матери вместе с этими тварями. Если хоть одна из них попадёт на землю, человечество будет обречено».

Вслед за первым чудовищным ударом следует второй. К жуткому звериному рыку и стону гнущейся двери примешивается леденящий скрип царапающих металл когтей, на мгновение заглушающий голос Сэма.

«Дин, я знаю, что ты это увидишь», — «Я не жду, что ты простишь меня. Но я должен сделать это. Ради всех нас. Прости меня. И… прощай».

Губы Сэма изгибаются в слабом подобии улыбки. За его спиной в дверь следует новый удар, за ним ещё один. Слой металла неумолимо поддаётся натиску, сквозь появившейся между створками двери прогал пролезает тощая костистая лапа, заставившая Дина забыть, как дышать. 

«Это Сэм Винчестер. Конец связи».

Дин опирается ладонью о край стола, свободной рукой до боли сжимая амулет Сэма и крепко жмуря глаза. Так он может представить, что все, кого он потерял, ещё живы, а хрустальная тишина стоит только потому, что сейчас ночь, и все спят.

Воспоминания льются из недр памяти, тянут одно за другим, и он видит Сэма перед собой. 

Сэма, что поджидает его после уроков, чтобы вместе пойти домой — даже тогда, когда уже может дойти сам, а Дин сильно задерживается на занятиях. Сэма, что привёл домой ту чёртову облезлую псину, а после неудачного с ней знакомства накричал на Дина, но всё же позднее пришёл к нему в комнату с бинтом и обеззараживающим спреем. Сэма на школьном выпускном — ради него Дин пропускает три дня занятий в колледже и поражается, заметив, что за время его отсутствия брат перерос его почти на голову. Сэма, часами корпящего над учебниками, а спустя полгода после поступления в юридический — бросающего всё ради эфемерного шанса попасть в исследовательскую группу. Сэма, который радостно улыбается и смеётся, рассказывая о своей будущей экспедиции — первой серьёзной, и к тому же — в роли её руководителя. 

Он чувствует на щеках влагу, резко вытирает глаза — он знает, что если позволит себе поддаться, то уже не сможет остановится. Пока он позволит себе ровно столько слёз, чтобы не утонуть. Когда Дин вновь поднимает веки, перед ним всё та же мрачная, замусоренная комната. Хочется сплюнуть осевшую на языке горьким, неприятным налётом правду. 

Впереди дёргается стрелка старомодных заводных часов — слишком чужих и слишком винтажных посреди мерцающих сенсорных панелей и кнопок. Во имя чего время продолжает свой ход?

«Сэм жив» — каждую ночь перед тем, как заснуть, он повторял себе это как мантру, представлял себе разные, словно стороны многогранного бриллианта варианты того, как брат вернётся. На нашёл в себе силы сдаться и принять действительность. За эти годы надежда крепко вросла в нейроны его головного мозга, и выдирать её — чертовски больно.

Он узнал правду. Но легче не стало. Стало просто бессмысленно. 

Пошло всё нахрен.

— Блядские «Вейланд-Ютани» всё это спланировали, — хрипит он. — Всё. Корабль Сэма должен был привезти образцы. Приручи этих тварей — и получишь мощнейшее в мире биооружие. Компания до сих пор стоит на грани разорения, и это вытащило бы её из долговой ямы. 

Чёрт, это так многое объясняет. Даже внезапное назначение Сэма руководителем всего после двух не слишком продолжительных экспедиций — компании нужен был кто молодой и неопытный, мечтательный и человеколюбивый — кто поддался бы эмоциям и пустил заражённого инопланетным паразитом человека на корабль. Все кусочки складываются, словно осколки витражного стекла.

Одно они упустили: Сэм был молодым и неопытным, но он не был тупым.   
Поддавшись импульсу, Дин тянется к ладони Каса, сжимает ледяные пальцы. Кас не отнимает руки.

— Знаешь, от чего все проблемы? Люди перестали бояться. Весь этот грёбаный мир держится на страхе. В школе ты вступаешь в футбольную команду, которую ненавидишь, потому что боишься издевательств. Потом ты идёшь в чёртов экономический колледж, потому что боишься, что твоя мечта выкинет тебя на улицу. Не бьёшь по морде зарвавшегося начальника, потому что боишься увольнения, а то и ареста. И так всю жизнь. «Вейланд-Ютани» возомнили себя богами и перестали бояться ошибок — и появились аутоны. А теперь они вновь перестали бояться неизведанного — и появилась эта тварь. Грёбаный мир держится не на трёх китах, Кас. Грёбаный мир держится на грёбаном страхе. 

Эта компания виртуозно владеет искусством сокрытия искажённых идеалов.  
Для настоящих учёных нет преград. Времени суток, средств, материалов… А уж такая мелочь, как добровольность и безопасность испытуемых и вовсе не имеет значения.

Кастиэль был прав: человечеству предначертано вечное одиночество. Потому что оно не способно ценить даже само себя.

— Давай уберёмся из этого паноптикума*, — шепчет он утомлённо, совершенно вымотанный разговором с «Аполло», выкинутой на голову информацией, собой, Касом, и всем вокруг. — Больше здесь делать нечего. 

***

— С тобой всё хорошо?

Вопрос в высшей степени неожиданный.

— Я только что потерял брата и разочаровался в человечестве. В жизни себя чудеснее не чувствовал. — в голосе Дина звучит отчетливый скепсис. Незаслуженный. Кас тут как бы чуткость проявляет, что равносильно тому, чтобы вложить пистолет в руки далай-ламы. Вид у Дина, должно быть, действительно жалкий.

Порой тени напоминают ему лица. Лица тех, кого он потерял. Образы вспышками проносятся перед ним с каждым ударом сердца. 

Всё это — словно удар ножом прямо в сердце. Через спину. Так, чтобы пробить лопатку, вогнав в мясо мелкие костяные осколки, а потом несколько раз провернув лезвие и в качестве добивающей уловки оставить его прямо там, не давая ране затянуться. 

Все эти годы он чувствовал эту чернильную маслянистую пелену, тянущую к нему свои щупальца и готовую накрыть с головой в тот же момент, как он решит смириться. 

Наверное, Кас был прав. Лучше ему было не знать. Слишком велика пропасть между тем, что он хотел увидеть и увидел на самом деле. 

Падать с неба больно. И ещё до жути обидно, что не расшибся.

Дин включает передатчик и коротко сообщает:

— Кевин, ты меня слышишь? Мы уходим. Иди к шлюзу около строительных лесов. 

— Наконец-то... — облегчённо шепчет Кевин, и Дин отключается.

Эта страница его истории подошла к концу. И ему отчаянно хочется знать, что он сделал всё правильно.

— Что мы будем делать? — спрашивает Кас.  
Дин раскрывает дверь хранилища и вынимает из него шлем для защитного костюма. Нет у него больше сил разгребать это грёбаное дерьмо.

— В сообщении Эллен говорилось, что «Торренс» пристыкован здесь. Выйдем на технические лестницы и попробуем привлечь внимание. Больше ничего не...

На прозрачное стекло шлема, что держит в руках Дин, падает густая капля, и он замолкает. 

— Дин?

Он не отвечает. Он тянет к жидкости руку, и пальцы утопают в капле клейкой прозрачной массы, поднимает ладонь, и отвратительные склизские нити тянутся вслед за ней. Дыхание застревает в горле, и Дин медленно поднимает голову. 

Гладкая, словно полированный обсидиан, поверхность вытянутой, смотрящей на него из отверстия потолочной вентиляции головы вблизи оказывается полупрозрачной, и под ней, Дин уверен, можно видеть очертания глазниц человеческого черепа. Передние зубы существа — плоские и тупые, совсем как человеческие резцы. Вот только окружающие их клыки — длинные, острые, выдающиеся, и короткий ряд белёсых, неровных зубов позади никак нельзя назвать иначе, чем звериные. Чудовищные. 

Челюсти приоткрываются, обнажая… ещё одну челюсть? Или зубастый язык?  
Обрушившаяся на него тёмная костистая туша сбивает с ног. Шлем вылетает из рук, а Дин успевает кинуть последний взгляд на Каса и увидеть его кеды и ноги в синих джинсах, но не успевает дойти до лица.

Его тело отрывается от земли, и мир заворачивается в безумный, отрывистый калейдоскоп.

Краем меркнущего зрения он видит в удаляющимся проёме вентиляции Кастиэля, на чьём лице, наверное, впервые отражается испуг, а потом мир поглощает тьма.

_*Гончие — название выбрано по аналогии со щенками (Спектрограф): Спектрограф может сканировать пространство и строить трёхмерную голографическую карту местности, что необходимо в миссиях терраформирования неизвестных миров. Новая нанотехнология, разработанная учёными корпорации, позволяет спектрографу парить в любой атмосфере, распознавать состав воздуха и идентифицировать органику.  
*24 часа Дейтоны – ежегодная гонка на выносливость, проводимая в Дейтона-Бич (Флорида).  
*СВУ — самодельное взрывное устройство.  
*Игра с ножом — имеется в виду игра, где нож втыкают между раскрытыми пальцами лежащей на столе руки. Нож начинают втыкать медленно, с каждым разом увеличивая скорость.   
*Тулий — химический элемент под атомным номером 69.  
*Паноптикум — скопление чего-либо невероятного, жуткого.  
*Пит-стоп — остановка в пути для замены покрышек и устранения неполадок._


	5. Chapter 5

Первыми вернулись звуки. Шорохи, отдалённое шипение.

Запах, который невозможно спутать ни с чем. Запах соли и меди. Крови. А ещё почему-то прелых, заплесневелых листьев и гниющей плоти. 

Он словно парит под тёмными завесами век. Они тяжёлые, невероятно тяжёлые и болезненные. Тупая пульсация в истощённом усталостью мозге и противная, ноющая боль во всём теле. В ногах, руках, где-то под рёбрами. Во рту вкус ржавчины. 

Перед глазами прыгают чёрные точки, когда он приоткрывает налитые свинцом веки.

Слегка влажная, липкая и комковатая на ощупь, незнакомая субстанция наручниками оплетает запястья и вьётся сквозь пальцы. Он весь окутан ей, словно ловчей сетью.

Наверное, именно в такие моменты ощущаешь медовую сладость каждого вдоха. Дин, правда, ощущал только мерзкий смрад гниющей плоти.

Он беспомощно дёргается. Кажется, его правое запястье сковано не так крепко.   
Бугристые, окутанные чужеродной массой, стены тоннеля похожи на испещрённую язвами шкуру больного животного.

А впереди, в нескольких метрах от него — нечто, напоминающее огромный кожаный мешок. Его верхушка раскрывается, словно лепестки тюльпана, и изнутри появляются тонкие, похожие на палочки белёсые членистые лапки, окутанные комками слизи и оканчивающиеся чем-то, пугающе похожим на человеческие ногти. Дин дёргается сильнее. 

Он ненавидит крики. Отец всегда говорил, что крик не сможет помочь в случае опасности. Крик — словно признание в поражение и собственном бессилии.

Сейчас ему очень, очень хочется закричать.

Что-то светлое, похожее на гигантского хвостатого паука, с противным, напоминающим свиной визг писком выскакивает из кожистого яйца и быстро-быстро бежит к нему.

Дин закрывает глаза.

Под веками невыносимо рыжеет, слуховые нервы режет громкий визг, и он решается приоткрыть глаза, тут же широко распахивая их.

Прямо перед ним знакомое лицо — небритое и слегка помятое.

И это — как будто увидеть, как в его аду падает снег.

— Извини, что без цветов, — кидает Кас. — Венерину мухоловку на Севастополе не продают.

В его руках — знакомых, собранный из остатков строительных материалов огнемёт, а под ногами — судорожно бьющая хвостом паукообразная тварь.

— А ты и правда ангел-хранитель, — хрипит Дин. По пересохшему горлу словно прошлись наждачной бумагой.

Существо скукоживается под ногами Каса. Похожий на хлыст тонкий хвост скручивается в кольцо, кончики многочисленных лапок соединяются, словно пальцы сжатой ладони.

— Как ты вернул огнемёт? — выпаливает Дин первое, что приходит ему в голову.

— Это важно? — Кастиэль осторожно тычет носком кеда в оплавленную тушку. Тонкие узловатые лапки рефлекторно дёргаются, и он отступает. — Нужно убираться, и поскорее. Знаешь, когда зверь опаснее всего? Когда вламываются в его логово. И мы в самом его эпицентре. 

Есть от чего содрогнуться.

Он не знает, каким образом его психике ещё не настал полный и бесповоротный пиздец.

Кастиэль одним рывком разрывает сковывающие его коричневые волокна, и Дин рвётся на свободу, неврастенично отряхивает одежду. Он продолжает ощущать, как окутан, словно невидимой сетью, тьмой, тенями и страхом.

Дин не хочет верить в догадку, но медленно осознаёт, что это за место.   
Гнездо. Тут инкубатор.

Дин клацает пальцем по дисплею персонального компьютера, и, кажется, реагирует тот вполне неплохо. По крайней мере не хуже, чем было. Ну, отлично. Он хотя бы не сломал аппаратуру. 

— Сканер при тебе? — бросает Кастиэль, напряжённо озираясь, и Дин тянется к заднему карману, куда засунул датчик.

Тот не вылетел, когда его уволокли в вентиляцию, но маленький плоский экран словно взбесился: он мигает множеством точек и чёрточек, исчезающих с радара так же быстро, как и появляющихся. Дин встряхивает прибор, но мешанина зелёных отметок никуда не исчезает.

— Да, но бесполезен, — губы болят напряжения, которым наполнена эта фраза. — Он реагирует на движение, а тут движение… повсюду. Что, чёрт побери, это такое?

Дин с отвращением косится на удерживавшие его ранее путы, желая только никогда больше не прикасаться к ним вновь. Даже эта странная, узловатая субстанция будто бы дышит и пульсирует. Вокруг — какофония омерзительных скрипов, писка и отдалённого рыка. 

— Слюна? Не знаю. Похоже на то, что делают социальные насекомые. Муравьи или пчёлы.

У Дина не дрожит голос и не трясутся руки. В висках пульсирует, но боль вполне терпима. Нервозность не выходит за рамки новой обыденности. Может, он начал привыкать. Это радует.

Блядь, его радует мысль, что он привык к кровожадным инопланетным монстрам. Это просто грёбаная клиника.

Или же он просто исчерпал выданный на целую жизнь лимит эмоций. 

Неизвестное вещество цвета грязи слегка проседает под его весом. На самом деле Дин не может идентифицировать его цвет: в разном освещении оно кажется то серым, то болотным, то рыжевато-коричневым, и цвет грязи — наиболее нейтральное и подходящее из того, что он может придумать. Что-то неприятно стягивает кожу, когда Дин морщит лоб, и, коснувшись его, он чувствует под пальцами хлопья засохшей крови. Подняв руку выше, он ощупывает успевший затянуться коркой порез у самой кромки роста волос. Похоже, он не глубок. 

— Ёбаный в рот. За что, блядь, бог пытается меня покарать? — тихо стонет он.

— Как вариант — за богохульство и сквернословие, — предполагает Кас, и изо рта Дина вырывается истеричный смешок. Ладно. Может сколько угодно оттачивать на нём навыки острот и словесной пикировки — пусть только они выберутся. 

Он уже говорил, что всю эту станцию накрыл пиздец эпических размеров.

Так вот. Это — просто ебанина невообразимая.

Он не преувеличивает. Совершенно. 

Пол дальше затоплен, и ноги Дина по щиколотку уходят в чёрную, словно смола, воду. Она предательски хлюпает, когда он идёт вперёд. Возле стены лежит наполовину погружённый в мутную воду строительный светильник, и его тусклый свет окрашивает идущую от шагов рябь в жёлтый.

С потолка течёт блестящая нить слизи, и Дин напрягается, ожидая, когда сверху выскочит жуткая тварь, но ничего не происходит.

Звуки тут — как в грёбанном тропическом лесу, который Дин видел по телевизору.

— Ты пошёл за мной. Почему?

Дин понимает, что ведёт себя неразумно, заводя разговор тут — в самом неподходящем месте в этой чёртовой вселенной, но… ему нужно знать. Необходимо. И если ему суждено умереть тут — то он не хочет, чтобы незаданный вопрос вечно висел над его душой, словно неоконченное дело.

— Это важно? — бурчит Кас.

— Я всегда думал, что если со мной что-то случится, то изречёшь что-то вроде «вероятность его спасения равна одной миллионной процента, к тому же мы всё равно не совпадали по психологическому профилю и слабо подходили для выполнения совместных задач, так что пойду и изобью ещё пару мародёров». 

— Я подчиняюсь логике и разуму. Моя жизнь — не всегда. И, когда эта тварь утащила тебя в вентиляцию, а не разорвала на месте, мне захотелось верить, что ты всё ещё жив. 

Жизнь — как театр. Судьба, удача, карма — все они в первом ряду. Смотрят представление, в котором нет сценария. 

Драматичные вздохи. Аханье. Закадровый смех. Шокированные вскрики. Аплодисменты.

Всем спасибо, все свободны.

— Думал, ты не веришь в людей.

— Верно. Но я верю в тебя.

Приятно осознавать, что Кас спасает его не только потому, что забыл у Дина свой проездной билет.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, какой это бред? 

— Привыкай.

Он не собирается искать логику — только благодаря её отсутствию он до сих пор дышит. Они с Касом — аномалии. Ведь по всем законам здравого смысла Каса должны были уничтожить много лет назад, а Дина — ликвидировать, как только он узнал то, чего знать был не должен. Они не должны быть здесь. И только череда случайностей и противоречий ещё не позволила лезвию перерезать тонкие нити их жизней. Правда держит это лезвие далеко не судьба.

И теперь он — непрошеный гость в чужом доме. Муха, залетевшая в осиное гнездо. И лезвие близко, как никогда.

Порой между оплётшей стены, словно ядовитый плющ, тёмной субстанцией видны неоново-голубые всполохи ламп. Жара, сырость и гнилостные испарения пропитывают душу и разум. На каждый вдох приходится тратить огромное количество сил, каждое судорожное сжатие усталого сердца высасывает драгоценные жизненные соки.

К чёрту. Дин не собирается ждать, пока эта ситуация отхватит порядочный кусок его задницы. 

Из более-менее действенного оружия у них с Касом на двоих только огнемёт, но взрослую особь он максимум ненадолго отгонит. От понимания мизерности шансов на выживание Дин морщится. Но сдаваться не собирается. Он будет идти вперёд, пока у его чувства самосохранения есть хоть какая-то зацепка.

Время похоже на блюдо с расплавившимися, слипшимися между с собой леденцами. Дин осознаёт его пугающее течение, но не может вычленить минуты из общей массы.

Он отвлекается на раздавшийся где-то за стеной шуршащий звук, и едва не отпрыгивает, увидев ещё одного человека в стене.

Глаза девушки выделяются поблёскивающим чёрным цветом на фоне бледной кожи.

Она ещё жива.

Длинные тёмные ресницы чуть подрагивают, сквозь потрескавшиеся тонкие губы вырывается едва слышный низкий, срывающийся стон.

— Эй! Ты слышишь? Всё хорошо. Сейчас я тебя вытащу… Кас, помоги мне.

Но тот не сдвигается с места, держа наготове огнемёт, и Дин, поборов отвращение, дёргает за комковатые коричневые путы. 

Девушка дрожит. В её последнем стоне не слышно мольбы о смерти. Только мучительная, но уже обречённая жажда жить.

Тонкие синеватые веки судорожно дрожат, из распахнутого рта рвётся громкий хрип, словно у девушки повреждены лёгкие. С губ на подбородок течёт струйка алого, капая вниз и пузырясь во рту. Звучный треск — и на её грязной блузке расползается тёмное пятно. Грудная клетка внезапно взрывается, словно кишечник раздавленного насекомого, и Дин судорожно вздыхает, отшатываясь в сторону. Густые бордовые капли попадают на его рубашку.

Сквозь кровь, мясные волокна и костяные обломки с пронзительным писком пробивается гладкая желтовато-белая головка, широко распахивая усеянную тонкими острыми зубами пасть. 

Кастиэль дёргает его назад, жмёт на курок огнемёта, поливая столпом пламени копошащееся в кровавом мессиве существо. Тварь визжит, червём выскальзывает из всё ещё объятого предсмертной судорогой тела, с размаху падает на пол, дёргая длинным, словно у змеи, хвостом. 

Дин переводит взгляд с кровоточащей, наполняющей последние секунды жизни жуткой агонией дыры в груди на лицо девушки. Лохматая волна всклокоченных каштановых волос испачкана засохшей кровью и слизью, миловидные черты тонкокостного лица искажены ужасом, на треугольном подбородке и посиневших губах застыли тёмные капельки крови.

Дин чувствует вставший в горле ком. Он вспомнил её. Это — та самая девушка, которую он видел, когда шёл в сервисный центр с Эшем и Джо. 

— Они паразитируют на людях, — говорит Кас, глядя на извивающуюся в предсмертных судорогах тварь. Личинка, угрожающе распахнув маленькие, но жуткие челюсти, сворачивается в кольцо, и затихает. В её бледное безногое тельце жадно впиваются язычки пламени. — Используют их организм как питательную среду для выращивания новых тварей. С тобой ведь всё хорошо?

— Да… я очнулся до того, как эта штука до меня добралась. 

К горлу подступает противная волна тошноты, а рука невольно дёргается, ложась на грудь и ощупывая ребра, что внезапно до боли сдавили сердце и лёгкие.

— Уверен?

— Да, чёрт побери. Клянусь. — он вытирает грязным рукавом мокрое лицо.

И тогда он оглядывается. 

Вокруг него люди. Десятки людей. Десятки развороченных грудных клеток. Десятки лиц с распахнутым в предсмертном крике ртом и расширенными зрачками. Простые жители. Обслуживающий персонал. Техники. Врачи… Все те, чьи души покинули истерзанные страданиями и бессилием тела. 

Спасибо за новые образы для кошмаров. Эти пробитые грудные клетки и остекленевшие, до краев наполненные болью и отчаянием глаза он не забудет чуть дольше, чем никогда.

Беспорядочная вязь гнусной органической массы, как кажется, не имеет границ. Стены плавно перетекают в пол и потолок, обволакивая многочисленные людские фигуры. Мертвецы повсюду: совсем свежие и давно разлагающиеся, тронутые первой бледной поволокой смерти, раздутые от скопившихся в тканях газов, покрытые синюшными гниющими пятнами, с подёрнутыми белёсой плёнкой, распахнутыми от боли и ужаса глазами, все они объединены одним: зияющей, словно распахнутая, утыканная кривозубыми обломками рёбер, тёмной дырой в груди. 

Они везде. Шорохи и тени. Шорохи и тени. 

Дин чувствует выступивший на шее липкий пот, но виной тому не только жуткие образы. Тут жарко. Действительно жарко.

— Кас, где мы? — хрипит он.

— Прямо под центральным реактором «Севастополя».

Должно быть, твари повредили теплоузлы.

Поддержание жизни в не перестающем мучительно ныть теле требует огромных усилий, но он всё ещё жив. Кровь до сих пор циркулирует в артериях, венах и капиллярах, насыщая тело кислородом и даруя жизнь. 

Как долго это продлится? Когда его жизнь потухнет, как свеча на праздничном торте?  
Дин видит ещё два раскрытых кожистых яйца. Внутри них засохшая белая слизь, какие-то плёнки и тёмные, похожие на вены прожилки, и, к счастью, никаких следов паразитов.

— Слушай, мне одному интересно, почему эти… ну, яйца такие большие? — шепчет он Касу. — Я в том смысле, что существа крупные, но не настолько, чтобы выносить и отложить их. Они должны были бы быть раза… — он замолчал, проводя в голове приблизительные подсчёты. — В четыре больше. 

— Мы понятия не имеем об их способе размножения. И да — мне не интересно. 

Ладно. Дин не собирается играть в ксенобиолога.

Он должен выбраться. Даже если нужно ходить на цыпочках вокруг окоченевших, разодранных трупов.

Его взгляд по-прежнему напряжённо перескакивает с одного лица на другое, на раскрытые коконы, отблески ламп под застывшими органическими выделениями, а Кас, как кажется, даже не моргает, высматривая малейшие признаки опасности.

Они пересекли гнездо, не встретив ни одной взрослой твари. Дин не хочет показаться ещё большим параноиком, но разве это не подозрительно?

Дыхание кажется неестественным. Живот и грудь поднимаются и опускаются, следуя странному ритму, и Дин не может его узнать. Это… как внутренний голос. В мыслях происходят тысячи монологов с самим собой, но каждый раз, как ты пытаешься понять, как же звучит то, что ты произносишь у себя в голове, ничего не выходит. Будто бы, если задуматься о чем-то, что происходит постоянно и естественно, то то, как именно это делать, мигом забудется. Дин слушает необъяснимо чужие вдохи и выдохи и размышляет, изменится ли ток его крови, если он начнёт всерьёз думать об этом, остановиться ли качающее её сердце, прекратит работу мозг?

Он касается пальцами шеи, нащупывая пульс, будто желая убедиться, что тот не исчез под влиянием мыслей. Беззвучно идущий рядом Кас касается свободной рукой его поясницы, направляя в очередное ответвление прохода.

Он примечает в десятке метров впереди смутные очертания створок открытого лифта. Широкий коридор перед ним забит закрытыми кожистыми коконами, и это словно обрывает спирали его размышлений.

Он не понимает, откуда они появляются. Просто в один момент он ступает в глубокую воду, готовясь пройти сквозь череду инопланетных яиц, а в следующий прямо позади них, сползая откуда-то со стен и потолка, появляются ксеноморфы. Трое. Одно существо крупнее и темнее двух других, и имеет странную, ребристую голову, похожую на больную, бугристую ногтевую пластину.

Кастиэль вскидывает огнемёт, но не палит в тварей. Он нажимает на курок — так, чтобы показался небольшой огонёк, и, не отводя взгляда от существ, направляет огнемёт на закрытые коконы.

Твари взрыкивают, стрекочут, но не нападают. Чего они ждут?

Одна из них подаётся вперёд, Кастиэль сильнее нажимает на курок, и пламя становится ярче и сильнее. Ребристая поверхность головы твари заиграла оранжевыми бликами, и та приоткрывает истекающие слюной челюсти, злобно шипя, поднимает худую лапу, прикрывая морду. Две другие — с гладкими, покатыми головами (что это? Показатель возраста? Социального положения?), также не решаются ступить. Их длинные хвосты рассекают воздух, словно у разозлённых скорпионов, но острые лезвия на конце направлены вперёд, готовые пронзить нарушителей.

— Уходим, — ровным тоном говорит Кас и шагает назад, спиной уходя к лифту. 

Тусклый жёлтый свет утопшего в подозрительно выглядевшей мутной жиже строительного светильник похож на всплывающую из морской мглы фантастическую светящуюся медузу. Ножки стойки, на которой он был закреплён, торчат над поверхностью воды, будто мангровые деревья.

Погрязшие в жидкости основания ближайших к лампе яиц подсвечены желтизной.

Большую часть времени мозг старался оградить его от чудовищности и нереальности всего происходящего, и теперь, когда пелена спала, Дин не уверен: он сам сошёл с ума, или же мир вокруг.

Они медленно, не совершая резких движений, двигаются к лифту между рядов коконов, а готовые к атаке, принявшие боевую позу ксеноморфы остаются стоять впереди. Блядь, он не хочет даже думать о том, как многое в этой ситуации может пойти не так.

Чем дальше они отходят, тем выше становится уровень воды, и к тому моменту, как Кас, всё также не опуская огнемёта и не спуская глаз с существ, оставшихся в нескольких метрах от них, жмёт кнопку лифта, идти и пытаться не споткнуться становится действительно трудно. За те несколько секунд, что мигает перед закрытием створок кнопка лифта, Дин едва не теряет сознание от напряжения.

Лифт начинает движение, и вода, в которой по середину икры увязли их ноги, выливается сквозь щель между створками. Ниже колена их брюки насквозь мокрые, и жутко неприятно чувствовать, как они липнут к ногам.

— Что это было?

— Если бы я направил огонь на них, нас бы разорвали. Но они не стали бы рисковать потомством.

— Хочешь сказать, они… понимали, что ты хотел сделать?

— Хочу сказать, что это — не совсем звери.

***

Дин пробует связаться с Кевином, как только они с Касом выбираются из гнезда и оказываются на небольшой строительной платформе, но его нерешительный зов встречает лишь звенящая пустота. Конечно. Парень, должно быть, давным-давно ушёл со своего поста, стремясь поскорее убраться отсюда.

Пыль висит в застоявшемся воздухе, словно размешанная в прозрачном желе пригоршня мельчайших блёсток.

Из одной из протянутых над серым высоком потолком трубы с мерным капающим звуком непрерывно течёт струйка хладагента, огромная лужа вытекает за границы платформы, и, перегнувшись через ограждение, Дин видит, как скрываются в белёсом тумане окончания нескольких массивных опорных колонн, толстые кабели и рельсы строительного подъемника. Здесь тесно из-за массивных бочек и перехваченных синей лентой связок труб.

За окнами перегородки с другой стороны платформы проходят один за другим двое андроидов. Пусть здесь нет двери, но всё-таки на всякий случай Дин отходит назад, скрываясь в тени. Однако синтетики, ни на что не обращая внимания, пересекают тоннель и скрываются из виду.

Кастиэль морщит нос, будто унюхал что-то не то, и Дин задерживается взглядом на его точёном профиле.

На самом деле после всего этого он даже немного — примерно на одну миллионную процента — уважает мудаков из «Вейланд-Ютани». Хотя бы за мастерство в создании андроидов. Эш, не говоря уже о Кастиэле, по крайней мере мог нормально говорить (а не выдавать заученный набор несвязных фраз) и принимать собственные решения.

И… хорошо, Дин понятия не имеет, кто в «Вейланд-Ютани» так усиленно дрочит на мужские задницы, но у Каса она чертовски потрясная. Хотя, наверное, за это стоит благодарить Джимми Новака.

Дин старается не заострять внимание на том, что пялится на задницу клонированной копии давно умершего чувака. 

_«Дин Винчестер, ты — извращенец»._

Что это? Механофилия? Ксенофилия?

Дин бы спросил Каса, не звучи это так ебануто.

Вместо этого он говорит:

— Мы должны уничтожить гнездо. 

Слабое эхо медленно разносится по узкому помещению. Кастиэль молчит, и Дин продолжает:

— Я знаю, как это сделать. Проходил обучение на таком реакторе. Тут есть механизм аварийного сброса излишков энергии. В каждой башне есть блоки конденсаторов, которые принимают эту энергию. Если их отсоединить и включить продувку системы, она отправится вниз, прямо в гнездо. Твари сгорят заживо. Мы…

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, Дин, — неуверенно произносит Кас.

В другой ситуации его явное затруднение с пониманием терминов заставило бы Дина ухмыльнуться и мысленно поаплодировать себе. Сейчас же он только переспрашивает:

— Что?

— Ты видел этих тварей. Мы не смогли прикончить даже одну из них. Они потревожены — скоро они вылезут из гнезда и расползутся по всей станции, если уже этого не сделали. Мы можем воспользоваться ситуацией и свалить, пока они не опомнились. Не сочти меня трусом, — Кас качает головой, — но я не хочу сдохнуть тут. Если же твой план не сработает, то нам, возможно, придётся пробивать себе путь наружу. Для станции в её теперешнем состоянии это может быть опасно. Что если ты повредишь шлюз? Мы можем потерять всё, Дин.

— А ты видел отчёты, — беспрекословным тоном заявляет он. Из тумана поднимается к платформе вызванный им строительный подъёмник, сетчатые ограждения которого выкрашены облупившейся жёлтой краской, и с щелчком останавливается. — И должен понимать, почему нельзя допустить, чтобы существа попали в руки «Вейланд-Ютани». _Я_ не могу этого допустить, Кас. Сэмми… Сэмми жизнью пожертвовал, чтобы не дать им проникнуть на Землю. Я уничтожу гнездо. Точка. Ты со мной?

Дин протягивает руку. 

Возможно, у него не было выбора, когда всё началось. Ничего, ничего из этого никогда не было его выбором с тех пор, как тело коснулось стального пола. Все эти события просто происходили, не спрашивая его мнения или разрешения. У него не было выбора, когда он терял всех, одного за другим. Он не мог ничего сделать, когда видел, как умирали люди.

Но теперь у него есть выбор. Он сам примет решение о том, как суждено закончиться этой истории.

Тяжесть в самом центре его груди наливается свинцом, пока Кас молчит, неподвижно рассматривая его ладонь. 

Он уже собирается отступить, когда Кас внезапно делает шаг вперёд, сцеплясь своими пальцами с его. Дин на мгновение опускает взгляд, смотря на его руку. Руку, нечеловеческие пальцы которой могут одним лёгким сжатием разукрасить его плоть чернильными кляксами гематом, но касающиеся его ладони с непривычной, изумляющей мягкостью. На мгновение весь мир словно растворяется, оставляя только чарующее ощущение шершавой ледяной кожи, а после Дин поднимает глаза, встречаясь с серьёзными и твёрдыми осколками синего льда его глаз.

— Я с тобой, Дин Винчестер. 

***

Дин ожидает всего: сложного взлома, долгого поиска заковыристого пароля и столь же долгого — нужного сочетания клавиш. 

Чего он точно не ожидает — так это долбано большой ярко-красной кнопки под стеклянным квадратным щитком прямо посреди приборной панели, который разблокировался сразу после того, как Дин вставил удостоверение начальника службы безопасности в считывающее устройство. Пиздец.

В целом это стандартная рубка и стандартные приборы и индикаторы.  
Судя по показаниям приборов, отравляющая организм станции разруха не добралась до сердца Севастополя, и то в полном порядке. Впечатляющее достижение, учитывая его солидный возраст. Сейчас не слишком часто можно встретить термоядерные реакторы, к тому же в хорошем состоянии — большинство станций, на которых работал Дин, лет десять как перешли на квантовые. Системы функционируют ограниченно — работают воздушные фильтры, генератор искусственной гравитации, частично — электричество. Только самое необходимое.

Реактор окружён кругом технического помоста, по которому расхаживают, как по звериной тропе, андроиды в оранжевых прорезиненных защитных костюмах. Из кабинки они кажутся слишком мелкими, будто фигурки из «лего». Потолок огромного зала теряется во мраке.

Дин, быстро подправив настройки электроснабжения и найдя нужную программу становится возле центральной консоли. 

— Готов? — спрашивает Дин.

Кастиэль впервые за долгое время кажется взволнованным. Молчаливо кивнув, он кладёт руку на ладонь Дина. 

Кнопку пуска они нажимают одновременно.

От низкочастотного гула реактора хочется зажать уши. Огромная стальная конструкция взрывается уходящим вниз потоком электрических разрядов, и Дин пошатывается, вцепляясь в руку Каса, когда пол дрожит под ногами. Стены окрашиваются толстыми мазками неоновой голубизны.

Ядро содрогается новой волной сине-голубой электрической энергии, и Дин припадает к стеклу, с ужасом наблюдая, как одна за другой твари, словно рой потревоженных пчёл, мощными прыжками вскакивают на технические помосты, изнизу карабкаются вверх по стенам и поверхности ядра. Десятки тварей.

Андроиды неторопливо вышагивают по стальному сетчатому полу моста, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на выпрыгивающих прямо перед ними существ. 

Они с Касом отшатываются, когда сразу две твари стремительно ползут вверх по стеклу, будто для них не существует законов гравитации. Одна из них на секунду останавливается и оголяет острые, покрытые вязкой слюной зубы. И не только это — что-то в её виде пробирает до костей. Она… знает, что они тут, но пока не нападает. Только запоминает запах и звук сердцебиения. В следующую секунду Чужие исчезают под куполом ядра, а Кас мрачно сообщает:

— Мне кажется, мы их только разозлили.

И, чёрт возьми, почему он всегда должен оказываться прав?

***

У него это мерзкое ощущение, когда, только выбравшись из хуёвой ситуации, понимашь, что вот-вот вляпаешься в ещё более хуёвую. Если уже не вляпался.  
Дверь открывается, впуская в тёмную комнату потоки яркого света.

Он не знает, что пошло не так. Эти существа будто состоят из несгибаемых сплавов металлов, а не из животной плоти.

В пронзительно-ярком непривычном свете паутина коридоров «Севастополя» кажется совсем беззащитной. Словно готовый к вскрытию труп под безразличным светом хирургической лампы. Душная атмосфера горчит, сопровождаясь приторным душком несоответствия. Ему трудно вспомнить то время, когда он не купался в тусклом, словно разбавленное молоко, свете.

Сейчас же, под ярким светом Дин чувствует себя булочкой в закусочной, которую подогревают под инфракрасными лучами микроволнового излучателя до того момента, как её купят и съедят.

— Ты заметил?

— Что?

— Свет. Он работает в полную силу. Похоже, после продувки реактора все системы начали перегружаться. Освещение, двери, всё. Думаю, даже связь. Это наш шанс. 

— Твой самоубийственный идиотизм в какой-то степени меня даже восхищает.

Тон, которым это сказано… Дин не может точно его определить. Наверное, как… в хорошем смысле удивлённый. Он правда не знает. Вся суть в том, что Дин привык, что подобные реплики Кастиэля обычно наполнены раздражением и досадой – на человеческие слабости и неуправляемые, нелогичные реакции и поступки. И поэтому сейчас немного сбит с толку.

Дин останавливается возле закрытой двери, прислушивается к тишине за ней и, не уловив подозрительных шумов, идёт вперёд.

Большую часть времени он считал станцию неким бесцветным, лишённым красок местом. Просто потому, что в темноте всё кажется чёрно-белым, словно старая кинолента. Но теперь оказывается, то у «Севастополя» есть цвет: металлически-серые, как он думал, стены оказываются приятного бежевого оттенка и напоминают человеческую кожу. А расписывающие её граффити — словно разного возраста синяки: чёрные и фиолетовые, как совсем свежие, слегка побледневшие синюшные и блекло-красные, и совсем выцветшие желтоватые.

Дин будто бы бредёт по спине старого, умирающего великана.

***

«Аполло» приходит в себя ровно через девять минут и двадцать три секунды, и звук отключающихся по всей станции ламп разрушителен. Тьма снова укрывает станцию траурным покрывалом.

Они не успевают пройти и половины пути.

Дин просто наугад сворачивает на первую попавшуюся дверь, бредёт куда-то, а потом обнаруживает себя стоящим посреди пустого бара.

Полукруглая стойка подсвечена полосой приятного лилово-фиолетового света, того же цвета лампы горят над высоком белом стеллаже за ней, на котором раньше, судя по покрывавшим его осколкам, стояли бутылки с алкоголем. В воздухе стоит застоявшийся терпкий аромат крепких напитков и запах чего-то ещё, кислый и резкий. 

Дин, подскочив, усаживается за высокий барный стул, задумчиво крутит пальцем «розочку» прозрачного бутылочного стекла с оставшимся на нём краешком узнаваемой чёрно-белой этикетки.

Отлично. Он наконец-то попал в бар, но даже тут Джек* не скрасит его печали.   
Соседний стул скрипит под весом Каса, и Дин спрашивает:

— Я не спросил. Как ты меня нашёл?

— «Аполло» сказал о проблемах с реактором. Логичнее всего было пойти туда. А дальше я просто положился на удачу. 

Как иронично, что именно сейчас удача решила нажать на кнопку отключения.

Кастиэль касается кончиком указательного пальца выпуклого рубца, проходящего прямо поперёк выпирающей голубоватой вены. Ногтём очерчивает его контур, поглаживает, и Дин едва дышит, пока загорелые пальцы исследуют отметку на его коже. Прикосновения к его шрамам отдают какой-то какой-то невероятной... интимностью. Даже не сексуальностью.

Он прикрывает веки, наслаждаясь утешительной, расслабляющей прохладой.   
— Похоже, пора нам сваливать.

Рука замирает.

Ситуация действительно кажется безвыходной. Глупо было надеяться, что маленький огонёк сможет разогнать тьму.

— Ты сдаёшься?

Дин непроизвольно поворачивается к Касу и видит в его глазах внутреннюю борьбу. Титаническое напряжение резервов совершенного искусственного организма, которое не может объяснить. Ему хочется сделать что-то глупое — например, поправить свисающую на лоб тёмно-каштановую прядь или поиграть мочкой его уха.

— Не то чтобы… Я не знаю, что делать., — Дин поднимает запылённый осколок бутылки, ощущая его небольшой вес в своих руках, а затем возвращает на место. — Связываться с кем-либо нельзя. К программам самоуничтожения «Севастополя» доступа нет. Мы можем вернуться на «Торренс»...

— Или я могу взломать «Аполло». 

В его глазах пылает ничем не замутнённая решимость. А Дин… Дин будто каменеет, тупо пялясь на него и не соображая, что вообще должен что-то сказать.

— Севастополь не спасти, — продолжает Кас. — Запустив процедуру самоуничтожения, мы только приблизим неизбежное. И другого выхода нет. Нельзя позволить тварям выжить. Если корпорация до них доберётся, то всё начнётся сначала, и тогда погибнут все.

Он твёрдо, пристально и испытующе глядит ему в глаза, и Дин тихо спрашивает:

— А как же ты?

— Погибну вместе со станцией. — Дин открывает рот, но Кастиэль не позволяет ему перебить: — По _официальной_ версии. Всё, что нужно сделать — чтобы после того, как «Севастополь» разнесёт на куски, было известно всего об одном выжившем.

Дин, понимая ход его мысли, медленно кивает.

— Я не знаю, получится ли тебе проехать «зайцем». Но это может сработать. Придётся что-то придумать, чтобы объяснить Эллен, почему тебя нельзя регистрировать на борту, но, думаю, она пойдёт нам навстречу. И тебе не нужен сон, так? Не станешь ложиться в криокапсулу, за время полёта кожа вырастет, и тогда тебя точно не отличишь от настоящего мальчика. Объяснить всё это, конечно, будет сложно, но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ты сможешь получить доступ отсюда?

— Я сжёг свой модем, — с сомнением говорит Кас. 

— Значит остаётся вручную. Пойдём. Мы выберемся.

Дин цепляется за это «мы». Сейчас это короткое слово кажется особенным. 

Вселяющим надежду. 

Объединяющим.

Существа разбрелись по всей станции. Вероятно, оставшиеся люди или погибли, или заражены. 

У Дина не осталось ничего, кроме этого «мы».

***

Дин вцепляется в Каса, когда пол содрогается и кренится вбок под ногами. С потолка, словно могильный прах, сыпется пыль. Снаружи что-то громыхает с такой силой, что звук слышен даже здесь, внутри. Низкое вибрирующее гудение сотрясает станцию, словно посылая через неё новую волну угрозы и безысходности.

_«Орбитальные стабилизаторы функционируют на шестьдесят процентов»._

А он-то наивно думал, что хуже быть не может. 

Скоро станция, словно волчок, зашатается и упадет на бок. Земля вздрагивает под ними, будто дикое, необузданное животное. Слышны треск, скрип и грохот, одна из труб над головой прорывается плюясь струёй пара, и их с Касом швыряет в сторону. Дин наваливается на него всем телом, всё продолжая сжимать его предплечье, словно спасательный круг, и, ударяясь локтем о стену, жмурится. Но свет всё равно пробивается через тонкую кожу век.

Кас отстраняется, и вместе с ним уходит и успокаивающая прохлада. Они только обмениваются моментальными взглядами, прежде чем возобновить бег.

Блядь. Когда в его жизни не осталось места для каких-то определений, кроме как «жив» и «на волоске»?

Кое-что привлекает его в небольшой застеклённой комнаты диспетчерской, когда они пробегают мимо, и Дин тормозит, чтобы взглянуть на странную дыру в окне. Не похоже на ту, какая бывает, если кинуть в него чем-то тяжёлым — если только это не огненный шар. От краёв оплавленного стекла всё ещё поднимаются тонкие нити дыма.

В диспетчерской беспорядок: всюду раскиданы бумаги, какие-то мелкие вещи, дверь придавлена изнутри заваленным на бок шкафчиком. Но привлекает взгляд не это.

— Кевин…

Он сидит неподвижно, раскинувшись в кресле и покосившись вбок. Дин узнаёт Кевина по одежде, потому что на его лице, словно демонической ладонью обхватив тонкими лапками и обвив хлыстообразный хвост вокруг шеи, сидит желтушно-белая, пульсирующая тварь.

Дин замирает, упираясь ладонями в стекло, и Кас тихо подходит сзади, кладя руку ему на плечо.

— Пойдём.

— Мы не можем его так оставить, — беспомощно бормочет Дин.

Кевин помогал им несмотря на опасность и страх. 

— Но и помочь не можем.

— Можно забрать его — заморозить, а потом обратиться к врачам. На Земле есть первоклассные специалисты и лучшее оборудование…

— Ты и сам знаешь, что риск слишком велик. Пошли.

Он обхватывает холодными, сильными пальцами его запястье и крепко сжимает его, будто показывая, что не позволит принять ошибочное решение.

Он позволяет Касу увести себя прочь.

Мыслями Дин снова возвращается к своей недолгой (или нет?) отключке в гнезде.

Будь он заражён, тварь бы уже пробила его грудную клетку. Но что, если нет? Дин думает о сканере в медицинской башне. Будь он рабочим, то бы показал бы, что в грудной клетке не поселилась инопланетная тварь и развеяла его сомнения. 

А пока… пока он может только ждать.

***

Экран компьютера слегка трещит помехами. Вообще-то изначально он вообще отказывался работать — Дин думал было найти другой терминал, но потом Кас круто саданул кулаком по приборной панели, и та мигом загорелась лампочками каких-то индикаторов. 

Дин перебирает ворох проводов под консолью в поисках нужного. Наконец, выхватив тонкий серый подключатель, он выжидающе разворачивается к Касу.  
Тот напряжённо стоит рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Сейчас он напоминает те чёртовы статуи ночных существ на старых высоких зданиях. Как они называются? Гоблины, гремлины… горгульи. Горгульи, да.

Так вот, Кас похож на охуенно пиздатую горгулью.

— Подойдёт?

— Да. У меня от этого внутренности будто разжижаются. — он морщится, однако всё же закатывает рукав. Подцепив на коже что-то, кажущееся крупной родинкой, он защипывает её пальцами. Родинка тянет за собой белую нить какого-то влажного волокна, и Дин кривится от отвращения. Кас хмуро забирает у него передатчик и вставляет заострённый кончик в образовавшееся отверстие. Бескровная кожа кажется резиновой.

Глаза Каса вспыхивают искорками неоновой синевы, и Дин едва не отшатывается, когда из его рта вылетают поддернутые налётом механического скрежета слова:

— Обнаружены неизвестные биологические существа на уровне один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть.

Кастиэль моргает и заговаривает уже нормальным голосом:

— Они везде. — просто сообщает он. Как факт. Впрочем, наверняка так оно и есть. — Сейчас я подключу связь.

Дин кивает, нервно сцепляя влажные пальцы. Тени и слабый свет разрисовывают лицо Каса, словно картину авангардиста, резкими мазками, и кажется, что из глуби его глаз поднимается внеземное голубое свечение.

Экран терминала позади него вспыхивает резью мелких помех и загорается зеленоватым светом.

— Эллен! — выкрикивает Дин, не вполне уверенный, куда именно должен говорить. — Эллен, это Дин Винчестер. Э-э, блядь, приём, вы меня слышите?

— Дин! Где вы? Что приходит?

Он чувствует слабость от охватившего чувства всепоглощающего облегчения и до побеления вцепляется пальцами в край консоли. Сердце неистово скачет в груди.

— Я на «Севастополе». Здесь… здесь просто кошмар, Эллен. Некогда объяснять. «Севастополь» скоро разнесёт на куски. Нужно убираться, сейчас же!

— Дин, одна из энергобатарей взорвалась, орбитальные стабилизаторы с этой стороны просто снесло. Нам некуда причалить, станция уходит с гравитационного якоря. Возле космопорта я видела буксирную платформу, но трос корабля на такое не рассчитан.

— А если я поверну буксирные зажимы в сторону станции?

— Это равно опасно. Если что-то пойдёт не так, мы упадём вместе с «Севастополем».

— Но нужно попытаться! Эллен, пожалуйста… — на последнем слоге его голос предательски срывается, и Дин умолкает. Он ловит краем глаза вспышку льдисто-голубого и отворачивается. 

— Хорошо. Мы будем готовиться к автоматической стыковке. Выйдем на орбиту постепенного снижения и займём позицию для стыковки. Ждём, пока вы развернёте зажимы.

— Постараюсь как можно быстрее. И да — со мной один выживший.

— А где Джо и Эш?

И вот оно — самое сложное. 

— Дин? Где моя дочь? — маска профессионализма и собранности трескается, обнажая пульсирующую встревоженность.

— Они… они погибли, Эллен. Мне очень жаль, — выдавливает Дин.

Воцарившаяся тишина настольуо оглушающа, что Дин думает, что связь прервалась, но потом, очень тихо, Эллен произносит:

— Я жду вас. Конец связи.

Экран вспыхивает помехами, прежде чем на нём появляется стандартное загрузочное изображение.

— Энергии не хватит, чтобы запустить процедуру самоуничтожения.

— Тогда перегрузи реактор. Станция превратится в атомную бомбу. 

По расчётам Дина у них будет около десяти минут. 

Спустя пару минут Кастиэль, морща нос, выдёргивает из руки провод и интересуется:

— Что теперь?

— Бежать.

***

_«Внимание! Критическая ошибка. Всем покинуть станцию. Пройдите в назначенный вам пункт эвакуации и ждите андроида-спасателя»._

Спасибо, у него уже есть один.

Станцию сотрясает волна вибрирующей дрожи, до слуха Дина то и дело доносятся звуки взрывов, и он не хочет даже думать о том, что его фобия обретает не просто возможные, но и вполне реальные очертания.

Вышедший откуда-то из-за угла андроид тянет к нему руку, и Дин с размаху тычет шокером прямо ему в лицо. Тело синтетика пронзает скрючивающая судорога, из ноздрей и уголков глаз показываются капли белой субстанции, и он, дёргаясь, словно эпилептик, валится на пол.

Приманенная звуком чёрная тень стремительно ползёт по потолку, спрыгивает на пол, и Кас вскидывает оружие. Существо останавливается, прикрывая когтистой лапой морду и слегка отворачиваясь от огня, но не убегает. 

Из огнемёта вылетает короткая волна пламени, но она тут же сменяется шипением и свистом воздуха.

— Топливо кончилось! — рявкает Кас, сгребая рубашку Дина в кулак и отпихивая его себе за спину, в распахнутые двери, и отшагивая назад. 

Лифт закрывается, но слишком медленно. Тварь бросается на них, застревая между створок. Из раскрытой оскаленной пасти выстреливает зубастая внутренняя челюсть, и Кас, уклонившись, с силой бьёт прикладом по обхватывающей дверцу шестипалой лапе.

Тварь визжит, отпрянув назад, желтоватая жидкость из поврежденной конечности брызгает на створку лифта, с шипением проедая толстый стальной пласт. Та, потрескивая голубоватыми искрами, замирает, оставляя прогал в пару десятков сантиметров шириной, но тут лифт дёргается и начинает движение. Дин успевает увидеть своё отражение в гладкой и блестящей, словно полированный обсидиан, поверхности головы Чужого. 

Несколько капель кислотной крови попадают на огнемёт, проедая сделанное из куска трубы, помявшееся от удара дуло, и Кас откидывает бесполезное теперь оружие в сторону.

Что-то будто ударяется в дно лифта, и тот, почти доехав до следующего этажа, затрясшись, останавливается. Полураскрытые двери образуют небольшое окно примерно на уровне груди, и Кас обхватывает створки ладонями. Раздаётся скрип стали, и Дин видит, как напрягаются под одеждой его руки, пока ширится отверстие в дверях лифта. 

Пол вибрирует под ногами, и Дин отшатывается в угол, упираясь ладонями в стены лифта, когда чувствует прямо под собой ощутимый толчок и пронзительный звук звериного рыка.

Кастиэль хватается за край перекрытия этажа и перелезает через него, выбираясь на поверхность, выкрикивает что-то, теряющееся в скрипе металла. Дин, кинув быстрый взгляд на дрожащий, словно при землетрясении пол, под которым бьётся, пытаясь прорваться внутрь, инопланетная тварь, и перепрыгнув через вздымающийся в центре стальной холмик, вцепляется в резкий угол перекрытия и протянутую ладонь Каса, протискиваясь сквозь зазор. Как только он оказывается снаружи, Кас вскакивает на ноги и точным ударом сжатого кулака сминает один из кронштейнов. Со скрипом покосившись, кабина лифта, сорвавшись с рельс, летит вниз шахты вместе с Чужим, а Кастиэль, рывком подняв Дина с пола, бежит прочь.

В пол, словно молния, ударяет электрический разряд, потолочная лампа плюётся трескающими голубыми искрами, и они бегут дальше.

***

Почти у самого зала управления пути им попадаются несколько мародёров. Средних лет мужчина с всклокоченными отросшими волосами при их приближении хватает с пола кусок балки, замахивается, целясь ему в висок, но Кас легко перехватывает его руку, сжимает, и, блядь, Дин уже знает этот треск. Он сломал ему грёбаное запястье. 

Балка со звоном выпадает из его пальцев, мужчина, скорчившись от боли и схватившись за руку, с криком оседает на пол.

Ещё один человек, забившись между двумя ящиками и сжав голову побелевшими пальцами, покачивается из стороны в сторону, безумно всхлипывая и подвывая.

_«После эвакуации не пытайтесь вернуться на станцию прежде, чем система безопасности даст разрешение»._

Эта бесконечная череда пустых, загаженных помещений, коробок из стали и стекла, с перебоями питания и поджидающей за каждым углом опасностью, поставила людей на тупиковую тропу агрессии и жестокости. Здесь действует закон дикой природы — кто сильнее, тот и получает большую возможность выжить. 

Стальная дверь с шипением гидравлики приоткрывается, открывая взору комнату управления. Через окна впереди Дин видит массивные очертания «Торренса», похожего на зависшего в воздухе фантастического дракона. 

— Нужно включить гидравлический привод и устройство наведения, а после раскрыть стыковочные зажимы. — Дин кидается к консоли, входит в систему при помощи магнитного пропуска Уокера и кричит Касу:

— Отпусти тот рычаг. На стене справа от тебя.

В отблеске стекла иллюминатора Дин видит своё отражение: зрачки практически закрывают зелёную радужку, на шее тёмные пятна, грязные волосы всклокочены. Вид у него безумный.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Кас пыхтит, опуская тугой рычаг:

— Знаешь, ты и раньше хреново выглядел, но сейчас побил все мыслимые рекорды. Тебе бы прилёту на Землю анализы сдать, — почти заботливо добавляет он.

— Кас, со всеми этими потрясениями мой мозг совершенно истощён и уже не может определить, когда ты серьёзен, а когда издеваешься. И у меня всё ещё есть шокер, так что заткнись. И давай побыстрее.

— Тогда не докучай мне своими дурацкими претензиями.

— Ты сам начал! — возмущается Дин, занятый настройкой наведения. Он рад этой небольшой перепалке — она отлично разбавляет мысли, что неконтролируемо вертятся в голове, будто он пушечным ядром летит через галактику.

— И это только твоё мнение.

— Я уже говорил, что ты поистине антропоморфически упрям? Особенно для того, кто собран на заводе, — Дин осекается. 

— Знаешь, я горжусь своей сутью, но немного неприятно слушать твои постоянные об этом напоминания.

— Но я не понимаю… — он замолкает. 

— Что?

— Ты говоришь, что гордишься тем, что ты не человек. Но все эти твои фразы, когда я говорю что-то об андроидах… Ты пытаешься сказать, что ты… человек?

— Слушай. Это не так и распространено среди... моего рода, но да — я не жалею, что не человек. Просто… и в полной мере андроидом себя считать не могу.

Ещё один чудовищный толчок сотрясает «Севастополь», едва не выбивая пол из под ног. Он заметно косится вбок, мимо проносится, забиваясь в углы, мелкий мусор.

«Орбитальные стабилизаторы функционируют на двадцать процентов. Покиньте станцию».

Пора сваливать.

***

Космопорт горит. Удушливые клубы дыма поднимаются от сваленных в кучу брошенных вещей.

Слышатся взрывы, разгорается огонь.  
Дин резко тормозит, инстинктивно прикрывая голову руками, когда прямо перед ним падает информационное табло, рассыпаясь фейерверком ярких искр.

Волосы Кастиэля кажутся красными в свете пламени, и Дин думает о том, как здорово было бы запустить руки под эту отвратительную толстовку, очертить пальцами впадинки рёбер через футболку и…

— Если решишь поцеловать меня на фоне взрывов, я тебе врежу, — доверительно сообщает Кас, и Дин издаёт смешок. Порой ему кажется, что Кас и правда умеет читать мысли.

Уймись, парень.

Лицо печёт невыносимым жаром за десятки метров от огня, а от клубов удушающего дыма сводит горло. Горящая обивка кресел добавляет в воздух едкий шлейф палёной синтетики. Всё вокруг стремительно обращается в чёрную пыль и тлеющие огарки. 

Ещё один андроид, словно возомнивший себя терминатором манекен, движется сквозь оранжевое зарево пламени, даже сейчас ведомый приказом. Лацканы его пиджака опадают почерневшими лохмотьями, а резиновая кожа на лице пузырится от нестерпимого для обычного человека жара. Сделав ещё несколько шагов, андроид падает кучей горящего синтетического волокна.

«Севастополь» гудит и скрипит, плюясь паром.

Потрескавшиеся от жары губы нестерпимо хочется облизнуть. Несколько кусков горящей бумаги попадают ему на рубашку, оплавляя клетчатую ткань, и Дин, рывком сдёрнув её, отшвыривает прочь.

Безумие ревёт в унисон с огнём.

Лучше бумаги горят только человеческие души. 

И вот снова дежа-вю — тот самый шлюз. С погнутой дверью, царапинами на полу. Но теперь Дин знает, откуда они.

Он хватает свой собственный, закатившейся в угол шлем, а Кас, вздохнув, мотает головой и, раскрыв дверцу хранилища, чтобы достать защитный костюм, начинает стягивать свои видавшие виды шмотки. Уловив краем глаза его отражение в глянцевой стене — уже оголившего торс и положившего руки на пояс штанов, — Дин смущённо отводит взгляд, пока его не успели поймать за подглядыванием. 

Нашёл время пялиться.

Защитные костюмы «Сигсон» — более примитивные, раскрашенные в дурацкие оранжево-серые цвета, но такие же непристойно обтягивающие, и похоже, что над их дизайном работал такой же извращенец, что и над моделью «Вейланд-Ютани».

Дин бы слукавил, если бы сказал, что не оценил перчаткой обтягивающий тело Каса костюм.

Ему куда больше подошёл бы Вейландовский аквамариново-синий — пусть Дин и не хочет видеть хоть какие-то напоминания о проклятой корпорации.

Прежде чем подключить защитное поле своего костюма, Дин смотрит на часы персонального компьютера.  
00.11.

Трудно уследить за ходом времени — труднее, чем когда-либо, потому что день и ночь стали неразличимы.

А потом он пристально на Каса, смотрит в его глаза, стремясь запечатлеть в памяти его лицо. Протягивает руку, переплетая свои тёплые пальцы с его холодными. 

Пора.

***

Космос. Величественная, невозмутимая темнота, в которой, как кажется, не существует времени и пространства. Темнота везде — Дин погружён в бестелесную, чернильную субстанцию. 

Космос больше не пугает: где-то в самых далёких уголках подсознания ещё сидят полупрозрачные призраки тревожности, но Дин не боится. 

Его дыхание под шлемом — самый громкий звук умирающей станции. 

Время будто застыло: отсутствие его постоянного, беспощадного и неумолимого движения тягучей болью отдаётся в груди.  
Здесь не поют жалобную, скрипучую песню объятые огнём грязные стены.

Башни «Севастополя», бросившие еретический вызов силам бесконечности и потерпевшие поражение, покосились.

Тёмная глубина небосвода окутывает своей липкой сладостью, и Дину кажется, что стальной трос поднимает его душу прямиков в Рай.

***

Сквозь толстое стекло иллюминатора Дин видит, как сорвавшийся с осей «Севастополь» буквально тает на глазах, скрываясь в глуби газового гиганта. Дин мечтает забыть всё то, что пришлось пережить там, но ему немного жаль наблюдать за тем, как превращаются в пыль раскалившиеся стены станции. «Севастополь», эти огромные стальные джунгли с тысячами солнц и спрятавшимися в зарослях тиграми, погиб. Внутри — странная пустота и смутное, какое-то невероятное осознание того, что он в безопасности. Он и Кас.

— Как ты?

— Я только что уничтожил собственность компании ценой в миллионы долларов, разрушив все её планы по триумфальному возвращению, и, возможно, по прилёту на Землю меня попытаются засунуть в тюрьму, но… К чёрту. 

Сглотнув последние остатки здравого смысла и тот страх, что сопровождал его последние сутки и ухватившись за всклокоченные волосы Кастиэля, он рывком тянет его голову к себе. И, блядь, его губы оказываются именно такими, какими Дин их и представлял: холодные, слегка суховатые и — как это не парадоксально — чертовски человеческими. А язык — совершенно неконтролируемый. 

Кас не отталкивает. Кас подаётся вперёд и захватывает рукой его волосы, больно тянет на себя, впивается губами, будто желая испить его душу. Это нихрена не мягко, не тепло и не трогательно — ни единой присущей первому поцелую черты. Этот поцелуй напоминает укус — слишком жадный, слишком жёсткий, слишком напористый, и они едва ли не ранят друг друга зубами. Дин резким движением запрокидывает его голову, мстительно прикусывая кожу горла — там, где должен был бы биться пульс и которого там нет, возвращается к обманчиво мягким губам и зарывается ладонью в жёсткие волосы на затылке, не позволяя уклониться от жалящих поцелуев. Это похоже на поединок — эти укусы, рывки и поцелуи агрессивны и необузданны, словно только это помогает им почувствовать себя живыми.

А потом они внезапно отрываются друг от друга, смотрят в глаза, будто постаревшие лет на сто, и Дин шепчет:

— Мы справились.

Он прижимается своим лбом к его, и Кас, глубоко выдохнув, кивает. 

Спустя тысячи бесконечно пустых секунд они всё-таки познали спасение.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты не такой зануда, как кажешься, — со смешком шепчет Кас. — Уничтожить главную надежду «Вейланд-Ютани»... это достойно медали.

— Вряд ли мне стоит ждать медали. Но я согласен и на твою задницу, — фыркает Дин, вымотанный, ликующий и с горящими, припухшими губами. И подаётся вперёд — для ещё одного поцелуя. Ещё более резкого, жёсткого, ненасытного.

А за безопасными стенами растворяется в огне и распадается на тысячи оплавленных, разлетающихся внутри газовой планеты кусков забытая станция, уносит в бесконечность останки чудовищных существ, жаждущих крови андроидов и потерявших рассудок людей.

Покойся с миром, «Севастополь». 

_*Имеется в виду виски Jack Daniel’s_


End file.
